Struggles She Faced, Chances He Took
by Digidestend Angel
Summary: *BeckXCat* After a dramatic breakup, Beck learns more about his Mute redhead friend, Cat. He's now on the long road of Discovering Sign-Language, Having New Adventures, Trusting Friendships, Harsh Realities, and Love. *COMPLETED*
1. Hello World, Hello Innocent Girl

**Struggles She Faced, Chances He Took**

_Digidestend Angel_

**Summary: **Cat Valentine is the girl that never speaks and hasn't since her parents were murdered before her eyes when she was 7. Beck Oliver was just dumped in a humiliating way by his two year girlfriend. She wants to help him, but he finds ways he can help her too. He learns Sign-Language to help communicate with her better, and he realizes she struggles to survive in the world normally, dodge the prejudice remarks, and dirty looks. What else do people who suffer from Mutism go through? Beck's about to find out.

**I do NOT own Victorious**

**Enjoy!**

_(_A/N: When the text is like this_: -example-,_ it's a text message. When it's like this: _"example" _it means they're using their sign-language_.)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

**Hello World, Hello Innocent Girl**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

16 years old. Check.

6' 3''. Check.

Brown Wild Hair. Check.

Olive Color Skin. Check.

Driver's License. Check.

Independent. Check.

My name is Beckett Oliver. Check.

Yup, that's all me, but I prefer "Beck" for short. Beckett sounds way too fancy for me, and I am NOT fancy or anything remotely close to that. I am a gentlemen though, I'll give you that much. I treat girls with respect and dignity. They're all gorgeous and breathtaking, so why not treat them like their royalty? They bless me with the ability to look at them. Ha…ha…ha…I'm not in the joking mood or ready to laugh anytime soon.

You see, I've been dating Jade West for over 2 years now. We became a couple a week after we started high school at Hollywood Arts, and ever since then it has been a roller coaster ride. Jade is the moodiest, rudest, and just pain terrorizing in general, person you'll ever come across in your life! Why have I been with her for over 2 years? Easy. It was a thrill. She wanted to do crazy things, like go to concerts and parties.

But today she dumped me.

Her reason.

"You're just not fun anymore, Beck." I mumbled out loud, even though I'm pretty sure no one can hear me from the safety walls of my RV I live in, on my parents driveway.

I'm fun. Just not in the way she wants anymore. I'm tired of rock concerts, I'm tired of the drunken party nights, and I'm exhausted with the staying out late, doing nothing but making out. It's an awesome feeling, trust me. I love the making out. Lately, though, Jade has been wanting to "take it to the next level", which is meaning Sex.

I don't want sex yet.

Yes, I know, I'm a guy. Guys always want sex or anything related to that subject.

I would appreciate waiting till I'm married, thank you very much. Call me old fashion, but it's the truth, and I'm not changing my mind.

I guess it's a good thing we broke up…I need a girl who will respect my decisions as well. It's not always about the women in the relationship, you know?

_Knock, knock, knock…_

The knocks on my door were so soft, I almost couldn't hear it. I don't want to see anyone right now. I want to drown in my lonesome depression and eat until I'm fat and old, with grey hair.

_Knock, knock…_

Why? Just why?

I walk over to the door, down the steps, and open it carefully so I don't whack the person in the face. I'm shocked at who I see, even though it's not the first time she's come to my RV. My small redhead friend has only come over to practice for a scene or something, but not by random.

"Cat?" I ask in disbelief.

She blinks at me, holding up her phone in a timid manner.

"Oh yeah, come in!" I let out a dry laugh, forgetting her…well, I like to call it "condition" since I hate the real reason why **she doesn't talk**.

Her parents were brutally murdered here in Hollywood. I remember it. I know I was only 7 at the time this all happened, but their deaths were all over the news and newspapers. It was kind of hard not to forget about it. And their daughter, who survived, was so pretty, I couldn't keep my eyes off her.

Yes, I started my womanizing young.

It was surprising when she was in Hollywood Arts freshman year, and she and Jade had been friends since Junior High already. I introduced myself to her first before I even met Jade, but she didn't talk. She waved shyly at me. I was offended, since she didn't speak to me. But then after talking crap about Cat to another guy, Jade pulled me aside and slapped me in the face, telling me that Cat was **Mute**. Mute by choice, not by an illness. She was still traumatized from witnessing her parent's death.

Ever since then, I've been extra nice to Cat Valentine. Also, quite protective of her too, even though we never spend time alone.

I grab my cell phone and smile at her, motioning for her to sit down on my couches in the corner. She nods slowly and sits next to me, but keeps a decent distance.

You see, we all have to communicate with her SOMEHOW, so she texts on her cell phone. Even our teachers will let her text an answer to them in the middle of class when they ask her a question or something, just to get her to answer something. I mean…she is literally MUTE. She won't even laugh or gasp. Nothing has verbally EVER come out of her mouth. She's a sweetheart though. Everyone loves her to death.

No, really. We all do.

"So what's up, Cat?" I ask when she just stared at her cell phone in a daze.

She gave me a soft smile, and then texted a message. Soon my phone made a _duh-dum_ sound and I slid my phone open to read it.

_-I was checking on you…the way Jade broke up with you today was horrible. I'm so sorry.-_

"Oh, Cat, that's not your fault." I tell her to reassure her. "You know that Jade and I have been tense lately, so it was coming. I practically expected it. But you're right. The way she dumped me was embarrassing."

Jade seriously grabbed the microphone during lunch that's on the balcony above the lunch tables and announce to everyone that we were over, so everyone would know. The bad part was: I didn't even know until then. It was absolutely humiliating.

_Duh-dum_

Oops. I forgot Cat was here for a second.

Her text made my heart soar. _-No matter what, I still think you're the best guy in the whole world, Beck.- _Cat gave me a shy smile.

"You thought I was the best guy in the world?" I asked, a bit surprised.

She looked to her phone and typed in her message. She looked up at me when she pressed SEND.

_Duh-dum_

_-Yes, and I still do…-_

I felt warm inside, with love from a friend. "You're so awesome, Cat. Did you know that?" Her response shocked me.

Cat frowned and shook her head, not sending me a text this time.

I was surprised. "No one has told you that?" Again, she shook her head a little, looking at her phone, but didn't type anything. "Wow. Well, you are."

Cat sighed deeply, but soon after, looked up at me and smiled. She mouthed "thank you" to me and stood up.

I stood up after her, but a little too quickly, since she flinched. "I'm sorry, Cat! I totally forgot you're scared of men!"

Cat looked to me and shook her head hastily. She typed something on her Pear-Phone and then pressed SEND, looking up at me. I'm 6'3'' while she's stuck at a 5' 1''.

My phone made it's _duh-dum_ noise and I slid it open again to read it.

_-Not all men. I'm not scared of you. It's a reflex, I'm sorry. I'm terrified of someone coming to get me still.-_

That whole message just shattered my heart. "No one is ever going to get you." I couldn't believe I'm making such a big promise right now, but the mere thought of any man putting their hands on Cat with the intent to cause her harm just sends my blood boiling and I'm practically seeing red. "I'll protect you."

Cat blinked and texted me a message.

_Duh-dum_

_-Beck, how can you promise such a thing?-_

I looked up at her with a for-sure smile. "I'll be there for you, Cat."

Cat gave me a bright smile and held out her pinky. She did this a lot with Jade; Jade said it's a "pinky promise". It's a stronger promise, and it means you can NEVER break it. I don't know how it's any different than a regular "I promise", but if it makes Cat smile, so be it.

I wrapped my pinky finger around her much smaller one. "You're awesome, Cat." He motioned to my TV. "Wanna go rent a movie and then watch it tonight? We can pig out on red-velvet cupcakes and pink lemonade. There's a bakery in town."

Cat bit her lip, looking nervous.

"Don't be scared of me, Cat." I told her in a stern tone. She looked at me. "I would never hurt you."

To my relief, Cat gave me a smile and nodded. I grab my jacket and head out to my car, Cat by my side.

We went to the movie store, and we were having a good time picking out a movie, but some guys were outside when we were leaving and were whistling at Cat. I never thought I'd see Cat so terrified in my life. She grabbed onto my arm with a bruising grip and cried, shaking violently. I immediately wrapped my arms around her, and led her quickly to my car. I opened the door for her and she cautiously went in, looking around as if someone would walk up and grab her from me.

As I walk to my side, I come to the realization that Cat is definitely still traumatized by the murder of her parents.

The murderer was never caught, by the way.

That is why Cat is so scared of everything that moves without her expecting it.

I came the conclusion. I'm going to help her. I'm going to fix her and fix her mind. I'm going to calm her fears. I'm going to save her.

But first…I have to get her to say something to me.

* * *

><p><strong>So how'd you guys like it so far? If you're not fond of it, give it a few more chapters. This story is all about how you see MuteDeaf people live and go through on a daily basis. And LOTS of BeckXCat cuteness, I promise! (Pinky Promise!)**

**PLEASE REVIEW! No flames. (I'm pregnant, so I'm super irritated and emotional about every bad comment, that's why.) I'll update when I get a decent amount of reviews.**

**Keep a look out for chapter 2: **_Her Guard is Up and He Knows Why_

**-Digidestend Angel-**


	2. Her Guard Is Up and He Knows Why

**Struggles She Faced, Chances He Took**

_Digidestend Angel_

**I do NOT own Victorious**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

**Her Guard Is Up and He Knows Why**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

I walked into the black box theatre, in hopes Cat was there, since I have been searching all over the school since the bell rang about 20 minutes ago.

It's been a month since my break up with Jade, officially one month since Cat and I became best friends and practically glued to the hip. It may sound clingy, but I was never without her, unless it was time to call it a day at the end of the day. It always kills me inside when I have to drop her off at her house that she shared with her older brother, who is a strange man. I just wanted to be near her 24/7, to make sure no one touched her.

And also…it was like she completed me.

Cat had spilled her heart out to me –still through text message- about two weeks ago, and it seriously made me tear up as she cried into my chest, but she had made no sound. After her explanation, it was obvious: she was absolutely terrified of the world. She witnessed her parents being murdered, and not to mention, her mother was raped before her eyes as well. Her mother had hidden Cat under the bed in their room, while the killer came in and killed them both. Her brother just so happened to be at a friend's house that night.

The killer was _**never**_ found.

And that left Cat to forever be haunted by her nightmares that the man who destroyed her family would come back and finish her off.

And when she wrote to me while crying, I couldn't help, but go into a furious rage. I didn't dare show Cat how angry I was, but to hell would I let the man that ruined her life hurt her! No one was going to lay a finger on Cat Valentine, as long as she's best friends with the overprotective Beck Oliver.

Never.

I couldn't hold back the sigh from relief when I saw Cat on the piano. She still made no sound to sing, but her piano playing was wonderful. I felt as if I was floating up to heaven. Suddenly she stopped. She grabbed the pencil she had apparently placed behind her ear to hold it there and write something on a book of blank music sheets.

Oh yeah, I couldn't hold back my smile.

Nobody in the world, including me, had any idea if Cat could sing, but she sure could dance, act, and she wrote the most beautiful music to the most creative lyrics she wrote, or our friend Andre Harris would work with her. I have a feeling one day that I'll hear Cat sing. I'll bet anything. Why? Because I'm going to help her, that's why.

_Duh-dum_

I snap out of my thoughts and subconsciously checked my phone and saw a message from Cat, who was staring at me with an amused smile. I read the text.

"_Is your head in the clouds today, Beck? Heehee…"_

I noticed she was motioning for me to come to her, so I dropped my backpack on one of the seats and walked up the steps, and took a seat next to her on the piano seat. "My head in the clouds, huh?" I poked her stomach, making her smile bigger. That always worked. "Sorry, but I'm not you, Cat."

Cat's mouth opened, faking being offended, and she grabbed her phone again, texting me.

_Duh-dum_

I looked at my phone to read her text again.

"_Not nice!"_

I chuckle as I look to Cat's songbook and saw that not only did she have notes on there for the song she was making, but lyrics were to them as well. "Writing a song?"

Cat nodded, blushing a bit.

I nudge her playfully. "Why are you blushing?"

Cat shrugged, blushing even more.

I grinned. "Can you play it for me?"

Cat nodded. She put her hands on the keys and began playing the song she had finished so far, but no sound or hum came from her. Nothing at all. And nothing ever did. Once Cat finished, she looked to me, and I gave her a smile, and then sighed.

"Cat…I think you should sing it."

And suddenly, Cat's eyes left mine and faced her lap. Her tiny fists clenched on her lap.

I gulp. "You don't have to perform it or something like that. I…I want to hear your voice, Cat." I put a strand of lose hair behind her ear, and she only flinched a little at my touch. She was getting better, trust me. "I bet your voice is beautiful and sweet."

Now I feel absolutely guilty.

I saw a tear slide down her cheek and fall onto her hands.

"Oh, no, no, Cat." I wrapped my arms around her, but she didn't seem to respond to my hold, like usual. "I'm so sorry. Dammit, I'm sorry!" I held her close, kissing her on the head as I felt her shoulders shake and my shirt getting wet where her face was.

I made her cry.

That's real nice, Beck, you flippin' idiot!

Shakily, she took one arm out of my hold and she took the book of songs she used a lot, as I saw the pages used and rigged. She turned the pages back a few pages and then handed the book to me. She pointed to the title and I figured out that she was telling me to read it.

_**I cry in the corner where nobody sees **_

_**I'm the kid with the story no one would believe **_

_**I've prayed every-night **_

"_**Dear God, wont you please **_

_**Send someone here who will love me?"**_

_**Who will love me for me?**_

_**Not for what I have done**_

_**Or what I will become**_

_**Who will love me for me?**_

_**Cause nobody has shown me **_

_**What love…what love really means**_

_**What love really means**_

_**My world is shrinking a little each day**_

_**I'm the girl who's brother has runaway**_

_**I go to the gym after school today**_

_**Maybe if I was thinner, then he would've stayed?**_

_**Who will love me for me?**_

_**Not for what I have done **_

_**Or what I will become**_

_**Who will love me for me?**_

_**Cause nobody has shown me**_

_**What love…what love really means**_

_**What love really means**_

_**I'm waiting to die as I sit all alone**_

_**I'm the girl in the room who regrets what I've done**_

_**I utter a cry from the depths of my soul, **_

"_**Oh Lord, forgive me…I wanna go home"**_

_**And then I heard a voice**_

_**Somewhere…deep inside**_

_**And it said**_

"_**I know you've attempted suicide…**_

_**And…I know you've died inside…**_

_**And I've watched you suffer…all of your life**_

_**And now that you've listened…**_

_**I'll…I'll tell you that I…**_

_**I will love you for you**_

_**Not for what you have done**_

_**Or what you will become**_

_**I will love you for you**_

_**I will give you the love, **_

_**The love you never knew**_

_**Love you for you**_

_**Not for what you have done**_

_**Or what you will become**_

_**I will love you for you**_

_**I will give you the love…**_

_**The love that you never knew…"**_

_**By Caterina Hannah Valentine**_

I put one of my hands over my mouth in disbelief that Cat had suffered so much, and all alone, since she was a little girl. Where the hell was I? Oh yeah, I've had a rich, cozy life.

Cat suddenly took the notebook from my hands, but turned it to another page, and then gave it right back to me.

I just didn't know if I could take another song that reflected her past life, but she wants me to. If it helps me understand her reasons better, then okay. I'll read on.

_**If I wasn't here tomorrow  
>Would anybody care<br>If my time was up I wanna know  
>You were happy I was there<br>If I wasn't here tomorrow  
>Would anyone lose sleep<br>If I wasn't hard and hollow  
>Then maybe you would miss me<strong>_

_**I know I'm a mess and I wanna be someone**_  
><em><strong>Someone that I like better<strong>_  
><em><strong>I can never forget<strong>_  
><em><strong>So don't remind me of it forever<strong>_

_**What if I just pulled myself together**_  
><em><strong>Would it matter at all<strong>_  
><em><strong>What if I just try not to remember<strong>_  
><em><strong>Would it matter at all<strong>_  
><em><strong>All the chances that have passed me by<strong>_  
><em><strong>Would it matter if I gave it one more try<strong>_  
><em><strong>Would it matter at all<strong>_

_**If I wasn't here tomorrow**_  
><em><strong>Would anybody care<strong>_  
><em><strong>Still stuck inside this sorrow<strong>_  
><em><strong>I've got nothing and going nowhere<strong>_

_**I know I'm a mess and I wanna be someone**_  
><em><strong>Someone that I like better<strong>_  
><em><strong>I can never forget<strong>_  
><em><strong>So don't remind me of it forever<strong>_

_**What if I just pulled myself together**_  
><em><strong>Would it matter at all<strong>_  
><em><strong>What if I just try not to remember<strong>_  
><em><strong>Would it matter at all<strong>_  
><em><strong>All the chances that have passed me by<strong>_  
><em><strong>Would it matter if I gave it one more try<strong>_  
><em><strong>Would it matter at all<strong>_

_**I know I'm a mess and I wanna be someone**_  
><em><strong>Someone that I like better<strong>_  
><em><strong>Can you help me forget<strong>_  
><em><strong>Don't wanna feel like this forever...forever<strong>_

_**What if I just pulled myself together**_  
><em><strong>Would it matter at all<strong>_  
><em><strong>What if I just try not to remember<strong>_  
><em><strong>Would it matter at all<strong>_  
><em><strong>All the chances that have passed me by<strong>_  
><em><strong>Would it matter if I gave it one more try<strong>_

_**If I live tomorrow**_  
><em><strong>Would anybody care<strong>_  
><em><strong>Stuck in this sorrow<strong>_  
><em><strong>Going nowhere<strong>_

_**All the chances that have passed me by**_  
><em><strong>Would it matter if I gave it one more try<strong>_  
><em><strong>Would it matter at all<strong>_

_**By Caterina Valentine  
><strong>_

I dropped the notebook into my lap and pulled Cat closed to me, making her jerk out of fear, but she laid her head against my chest a few seconds later. I kept his arms around her tightly, and I just didn't want to let her go. "It would matter if you were here tomorrow, Cat." I whispered into her ear, tears threatening to fall from my eyes. I don't know how much longer I'll be able to keep them there. "And I'll show you what love means, Cat."

Cat pulled away a bit, but not much because I kept a strong hold around her waist, and she grabbed her pencil, writing a note on the notebook.

_Do you mean that?_

Just to show her I truly mean what I say, I gently take the pencil out of her hand, and then I write a note back.

_More than you'll ever know._

* * *

><p><strong>I do NOT own JJ Heller's Song, or Skillet's song.<strong>

**Llama** (Yes, it was originally called that, but I changed it to go with my theme of the chapter titles. But yay, someone actually reads stuff on my profile! Thank you!)**, Girlygirl17, beveryafraid, Jeremy Shane, James888, Songbird341, lankyafricankid, Smiles, and LuPeters: **Thanks guys for your reviews :) ya'll are awesome.

**And for those who read "**_Live Free or Let Me Die_**", I don't think I'll be updating tonight because I've only gotten 6 reviews for the last chapter…yes, I'm very concerned there. Usually I have 10 or more by now…and we said 10 reviews, so we'll see what happens. **

**Please review again! Reviews cheer a 7 month pregnant girl up real fast! Heehee. No flames though…**

**Keep a look out for chapter 3: **_Her Everyday Reality_

**-Digidestend Angel-**


	3. Her Everyday Reality

**Struggles She Faced, Chances He Took**

_Digidestend Angel_

**I do NOT own Victorious**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

**Her Everyday Reality**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

In Hollywood Arts, we not only have to take music and academic classes, we have to take one language class for three years of high school. There's many choices. Spanish, German, French, Russian, and even Japanese. This year will be my 3rd and last year of French. Jade took Russian; Andre took Japanese, as did Tori. Robbie took German. Rex, that stupid puppet, wanted Russian, but Robbie won in the end. I hate that damned puppet.

Now…for my redhead best friend on the other hand…we figured she took Spanish, but I've realized she never has any language books in her locker.

How the hell did I just now realize this?

She's hasn't had a language class since…ever? Not exactly fair trade there.

And just in time, I see my red-haired angel walk through the school's double doors, looking around as if she's trying to sneak back in. I walk up to her when she rushes to her locker. I lean on the locker next to her, and when she shuts her door, she silently gasps at my presence.

I chuckle. "You're not too observant there, Cat."

She glared at me, and then smiled playfully.

"Hey, where did you go?"

Her eyes went wide, but she hid that well as she shrugged.

I'm guessing she didn't want to text me about this stuff right now. "You just came through the school's front doors. Where did you go?"

Again, she shrugged and then pointed down the hallway to our next class with Sikowitz, and the bell rang.

I shake my head. "No, Cat, I want to know. Where did you go? Are you alright?"

She immediately nodded her head to tell me yes, but it wasn't helping.

"Cat, answer me." I told her firmly.

And then Cat shook her head at me shyly and took my arm, leading me to the next class. I sighed deeply. This girl is going to give me gray hair from stress.

…

Cat and I were relaxing in her room, working on homework together, and sharing notes. I'd make a joke and she'd smile at it. It was a normal routine with us, but sometimes we'd study in my RV. Her brother was at work at the current moment; he worked as a music producer. I didn't know he traveled frequently, and Cat hardly saw him at all. It hurt me to know she was home alone a lot.

_Ring…ring…ring…_

I had wide eyes full of confusion when Cat stood from the bed, leaving her school book and notes scattered before me, and clicked "Answer" on her computer screen. I realized she had a Skype account, which is cool, I guess.

There was a woman on the screen and she was…wait, what the bloody heck was she doing?

I think I've seen this before.

Sign-language.

Cat was staring at the woman with concentration, and then began using her hands and facial expressions to "talk" back to her. They seemed to be having a straight up conversation. I watched in awe. I know it's rude to stare, but Sign-Language looks so awesome to me.

After another minute, the woman logs off, and Cat returns to the bed and sits opposite of me. She grabs her phone and writes me a message.

_Duh-dum_

I slide open my phone and read her words.

-_Sorry. It was my sign-language teacher.-_

I looked up to her, and she was looking at the notes. I reached over and poked her stomach, which made her jerk since she was ticklish there and I was the only one who knew that. "Cat, is that where you go every language class period?"

Cat grabbed her phone and began typing. It was actually a long message, since it took her a few seconds more than usual to send.

_Duh-dum_

I was right. It was a long, but detailed message. I'm glad. I love those kinds of messages.

-_I've been in Sign-language classes since I was 10 years old. I take an online ASL (American Sign Language) class. I go to the office and use the secretary's computer to communicate with my teacher. I'm in the extra-advanced class.-_

I looked back up at her, and she stared at me, like she was waiting for my approval. "That's awesome and totally wicked, Cat!" I frowned a bit. "How come you never showed us any of the signs you learn? It'd be cool."

Cat grabs her phone and texts me a long message again. _-You guys didn't know sign-language and I can't exactly tell you what they mean, so there really wasn't any point. I just needed to learn it, and stick with it. It's not like I can go into a French or Spanish class and learn the language. To learn a language, you have to try to speak it…Beck, I don't talk. It's really hard sometimes.-_

"When do you use your signing skills?" I ask her, and she typed again.

-_I'll go to the grocery store, or to the mall, or the bank, or anywhere at all. If a random stranger comes up to me and asks me a question, I have no choice, but to use my sign-language. It's hard though, it really is. I mean…going somewhere, and people give you weird and dirty looks because you can't talk to them and you have to use some kind of communication they don't even consider a language in their world. Sign-language is actually a legal language, hence why I'm getting credit for my class.-_

"Holy crap, Cat!" I was shocked at her responses. "Nobody insults you, right?"

She only shrugged, looking to her folded hands on her cross-legged lap.

"Oh, damn them." I unclench my tight fist. I stay silent for a few minutes, staring at Cat's worried face.

Cat picked up her phone and typed another message, but this one was short.

-_Talk, Beck! What's wrong? Please don't stop being my friend because of this! I'm sorry I told you! I'll never mention it again!-_

"NO!" I snap, making Cat suddenly curl up into a tight ball, still sitting upright. My heart hurt again. I scared her, but I really didn't mean to. I'm just irritated that Cat would think I would abandon her when she needs me now. I vowed never to leave her alone, and I never will. Ever. "Cat…can you teach me sign-language?" I ask her softly, keeping a safe distance between us, so she'll feel okay again.

Cat looked up from her position and raised her eyebrows. She took her phone and sent me a message: _-Really? You want to learn Sign-Language?-_

I nodded. "You bet."

I seriously didn't think that Cat's smile could have ever gotten any brighter than at that one moment.

* * *

><p><strong>LuPeters<strong> (Jade's coming soon, no worries), **Girlygirl17, XScreamingxAngelX, Llama, xXCutieEmoXx, Smiles, Jeremy Shane, Songbird341, Gleegirl5, SweetStarre123** (She will, but it's only the 3rd chapter. You gotta give the girl some time. Lol.), **and GrandeBella: **THANK YOU GUYS FOR YOUR REVIEWS! They're wonderful and awesome! :)

**Please keep reviewing! No flames still…trust me. Today was the WORST out of ALL my moody days. So if I hear/see one bad comment on ANYTHING (lol), I will cry or scream. Yes, it's that bad right now.**

**Keep a look out for chapter 4: **_The Doctor Confirmed Her Fears_

**-Digidestend Angel-**


	4. The Doctor Confirmed His Fears

**Hey, some of you guys said you wished you could learn Sign-Language, I ENCOURAGE you to somehow learn. It's a FUN language! (My 8 year old brother is deaf, so I know the language quite well. My whole family does.)**

**xScreamingxAngelx, Girlygirl17, emmiebee11** (My unborn son is due on Christmas Eve/Day, believe it or not. I doubt he'll come on time though, but it's hope.)**, Llama, gleegirl5, 2munchkin2, and LuPeters: **THANK YOU GUYS FOR REVIEWING! I updated early because I wanted to read something on my phone…lol. I still love the reviews!

* * *

><p><strong>Struggles She Faced, Chances He Took<strong>

_Digidestend Angel_

**I do NOT own Victorious**

_(The italic writing "like this" means that Cat is using her Sign-Language.)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

**The Doctor Confirmed His Fears**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

It's been a couple weeks, and I'm a changed man.

Sounds dramatic, I know, but I am.

And not only have I changed, but so have my friends.

Why?

We're communicating and understanding of Cat Valentine a WHOLE LOT more than we used to.

There just so happened to be a Sign-Language class in Hollywood that met on Tuesday and Thursday nights, so I asked my parents if I could take it with Cat, and since they love Cat to death, so they had no problem saying yes. After the first class, the next day, I showed Andre, Tori, and Robbie the stuff I learned, which was quite a bit. Immediately, they wanted to take the class too. Trina, Tori's older weird sister, saw what we were learning, and so she's in the class too. We all are now more patient and in tune with Cat now, who has changed as well.

She's so happy. Instead of hiding in her invisible bubble or curling up when she was scared, she was now jumpy and always a hyper kind of girl. No, she still won't say a word, and she hasn't verbally laughed, but we know she's working towards it.

Tonight is the Sign class again, and I'm pretty stoked. I'm picking Cat up right now, and we're meeting the rest of the gang there. There's one thing I hate about driving when Cat's in the car, I can't talk to her. Sure, I can do the talking, but she refuses to text me or anything because I'm driving. It sucks. BUT NOW, I know a bit of sign-language so far, so she can sign to me. Yes, I can actually somehow talk to her while driving.

I text her that I was there, and she immediately came out and jumped into my car, happy as a ladybug. I chuckled as I watch her put her seatbelt on. "Hey, babygirl." I said and signed to her and she waves at me with a bright smile.

I love the new her.

And I love being able to communicate better with her.

She's so open now.

And that's what makes a good friendship between, not only us, but Andre, Robbie, and Tori as well.

"So who else knows sign-language besides us?" I ask her casually. I'm not going to sign that to her, because I need my hands on the wheel.

I can see her sign from the corner of my eye. She slowly signs out 4 letters.

"_J-A-D-E."_

My jaw drops. "Whoa, seriously? Jade?"

She nods. _"Are you mad?"_

I shake my head. "Nah, of course not. I'm surprised. I dated her for over 2 years and I didn't know she signed."

And suddenly she looks upset, but not too sad to cry or anything. I forgot. She doesn't like discussing how long Jade and I were together. I don't know why though.

Oh, who the hell am I kidding? I know why.

It's obvious, isn't it? If you can't see it, you're an idiot.

Cat and I like each other. I mean _like, like_ each other. I know I like her a WHOLE lot more than a friend, and I'm pretty sure it's the other way around too.

Why we haven't said anything to each other yet? Hell if I know. Me, personally, I'm just too nervous. I'll tell her one day. It'll be special and romantic, and practically perfect.

Pretty much everything she deserves.

…

Everyone stood to leave, and I helped Cat put her jacket back on her and then I went to put mine on. "Beck." Our teacher called out.

I looked to her and she motioned for me, and just me, to see her right now.

Mrs. Mueller is a sweet, elderly lady. She is patient with us all. She will sometimes talk to us verbally during her teachings, but she'll sign at the same time. When my friends, Cat, and I joined the class all in one week, she was excited because people were finally taking an interest in the art of Sign-Language.

We didn't want to bum out her day and tell her that we were only taking the class so we could communicate better with Cat. That may have ruined the "good apples" title our group has with her.

I looked to Cat and gave her my car keys. "You can go to my car if you want." She nodded and waved bye to Mrs. Mueller. I looked to Andre, who eyed me. "Go with her. Please." He understood and followed Cat. I just don't want Cat alone.

Period.

I walk up to the front of the empty class and smile to the teacher, as she sat at her desk. "What's up?"

She connected her hands together and leaned on her elbows. "I know Miss Valentine is not deaf."

I shake my head. "No, she's not. She's mute."

"Mute, you say?"

"Yes."

She looked in deep thought. "It's not a medical condition, is it?"

I froze. What am I supposed to say?

Oh, you know, her parents were murdered in front of her eyes when she was 7 years old, and to this day she is STILL traumatized and is terrified of every bug that flies in front of her face. So she doesn't talk and she's extremely shy. When something makes a loud noise, she grabs my arm, gets behind me, and begins shaking and crying. But don't worry. She'll make it through.

…yeah, not happening. It's not my place to tell Cat's secret.

"I can't really say." I shrug, hoping she wouldn't ask me any more questions. I refuse to betray Cat's trust. It's a miracle she told us about her parents when we, as a group, started hanging out a lot. Actually, Jade is the one who told us, but Cat was next to her, after giving her permission to. If I just go around telling everyone about the nightmare of her childhood, she'll never forgive me and everything we've tried so hard to accomplish for her to trust me would go straight down the drain. Cat's too precious to me for her to give up on me. "She's fine though."

To my relief, she nods in understanding. "Okay. It's not a medical condition though?"

I sigh deeply. "No. It's not, but in a way, it's not by choice. It's a long story. She's been like this since she was 7, so it's nothing new. But that's all I can say." Hell, I probably wasn't even supposed to say THAT much. I hope Cat never finds out about this.

"She hasn't spoken ONE word since the age of 7?"

I shake my head. "Nope. Not one."

She looked concerned. "You know, Beck, if a non-mute person doesn't talk for a long period of time, it becomes permanent."

My eyes widen. Oh please don't say Cat won't…oh god. "Wait, are you saying that since Cat hasn't said ONE word in 9 whole years that she won't be able to talk again if she wanted to?"

Mrs. Mueller nodded her head and stared at me with sympathy. "And also, even if she could talk again and she hasn't talked in so long, she may not know HOW to talk anymore."

Son of a- jeez, I can't take any more of this!

"If Cat wants to talk, maybe she can't figure out how to. She could have already tried talking, but doesn't know what to do. Talking is very difficult for babies who learn, but if no one is teaching Cat how, then she won't be able to."

I can see Cat doing that. I can see her wanting to talk and wanting to speak out, but what if she doesn't remember how to? Oh my god…and that damned day that I told her I wish she would sing and how much I wanted to hear her voice…what if she was upset because she really couldn't?

It's official.

I'm a selfish, naïve jerk.

…

It's around 9 o' clock now, and the movie we were watching was finishing up at Cat's. Oh, a classic Charlie and the Chocolate Factory movie- the old one, not the cliché, new one. Cat was almost asleep on my chest, as I have one arm wrapped around her, and the other leaning on the arm rest of the sofa. My legs were crossed and resting on the table in front of us. I told Cat to change into PJ's while I started up the movie, and she brought down 2 blankets for us. Don't ask us how we have gotten into this position. I don't even remember myself. I'm not complaining though. It feels just perfect.

Cat had been a bit on the timid side since we left the class, I don't know why. I hope she doesn't think I told Mrs. Mueller about why she's mute. I would never do such a thing. That would be betraying Cat's trust in me, and right now, that's the most important thing to me.

Well, now that I think of it, maybe it's ME who's being quiet. I am still scared of Mrs. Mueller's words she said to me.

Cat may not know how to speak?

Or she could possibly be permanently mute because of the no-use of her vocal chords?

When the little boy, Charlie, and his grandfather jump in that small flying jellybean looking machine and float around in the sky, the credits come on, and Cat leans over to the table and turns off the TV with the remote. She looks back at me, and I motion her to come back into my arms. I don't want to let go of her just yet. She does and I can tell she's relaxed. Good. I am too.

But here I go. I can't keep it inside any longer. Oh great, I'm about to ruin this positively perfect moment between me and Cat all because of what some old lady said.

"Cat."

I feel her raise her head up and she looks at me with an innocent expression. It shows me she's listening though.

I take a deep breath. I hope she won't be angry by the time I'm done with this nonsense.

"Do you…have you…well, have you ever tried talking, Cat?"

Aw, dammit.

She moves out of my hold, and curls up at the other end of the small couch. She shrugs and hides her face.

"So you have tried…what happened?"

Suddenly, she looks at me, and I can tell she's not happy. She signs something easy for me to understand. _"No talking about that!"_

I groan. "Cat…I just wanted to know. We're best friends, aren't we?" And that's it for me. Wrong thing to say, hands down.

Cat's jaw drops as far as it can go and looks offended after those words left my big mouth. _"That's not fair! You know I hate talking!"_

Stop while you're behind, Oliver. Stop…but then again, when have I ever listened to the voice of reason. "Cat, I was just wondering, because-" I stop when I see her burst into tears and she covers her face with her small hands, and her shoulders were shaking. "Cat, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry! Forget everything I just said!" I want to hold her like I always do when she cries, but I'm afraid to right now. I'm frozen in my seat. I don't have any idea why.

Cat suddenly looks up, and wipes her tears away. She's trying not to breakdown again, I can tell. And what she signs to me next absolutely shatters my heart. _"No. I can't speak. I try, but doctor says no talking for me because I did not talk for long time." _She signed slowly to me, so I could understand. _"Are you not going to be my friend anymore?"_

"I'll always be your friend, Cat." I told her in a serious tone. I take this chance to move closer and when I'm close enough, she collapses on me, and cries into my chest. "I'll never leave you. I just wish I could help you."

I get no verbal response.

And the harsh reality hits me: I never will hear her voice, never know what her singing sounded like, never get to pleasure of hearing her giggle...It makes me almost NOT want to speak, sing, or laugh. If Cat can't, why the hell should I or anyone else have the ability to? She's never rude or mean, she's friendly and respectful, and she's never annoying or angry…she deserves the world, but no one can give it to her now.

Cat's right.

That's not fair.

* * *

><p><strong>Review again please! No flames. I'm still not ANY better than I was yesterday with my moods…sad, I know.<strong>

**Keep a look out for chapter 5: **_He's Wrapped Around Her Finger_

**-Digidestend Angel-**


	5. He's Wrapped Around Her Finger

**I'm bad. Just bad. I was craving COLD pizza so bad, I made my brother drive to the pizza place, put the pizza in the freezer, ALL JUST SO I CAN HAVE COLD PIZZA…this pregnancy thing is psycho.**

* * *

><p><strong>Struggles She Faced, Chances He Took<strong>

_Digidestend Angel_

**I do NOT own Victorious**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

**He's Wrapped Around Her Finger**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

It's hot.

No, I mean, it's SIZZLING HOT!

Cat pokes my stomach, and for once, I don't react to it, except to look to her. "What's up, babygirl?" I ask her with my throat so dry.

She is sweating as well, but not as much as me. Her hair is up for once, and it usually is only up in a ponytail unless it's this hot. And let me tell you, it is HOT.

She weakly signs to me, and I have to concentrate to read her. "_Can you please get R-O-B-B-I-E's attention for me?"_

I nod and attempt sign back. _"Anything for you, beautiful."_ I knew that one would get her to smile. I look to Robbie, who has his head on the table, and I know he's awake because he's groaning. "Robbie, wake up."

"I'm awake." He mumbles. He sits up, and I see the table's marks on his forehead. Cat put a hand over her mouth to hide her silent giggling. "It's not funny, Cat."

"_Funny to me."_ She signs to him, and he rolls his eyes. _"How hot is it?"_ She asks him, pointing to his iPad.

Robbie smiles brightly. "Well, according to my Pear-Pad." He states in a happy tone. I guess he's excited that someone would acknowledge the abilities his stupid, giant Pear-Pad holds. I swear that thing is a waste of money. "It is currently 105 in the valley."

I groan and Cat puts her head in her hands in misery. I rub her back as I try to deal with this disgusting heat as well.

"What's up- Beck, what'd you do to my Lil' Red?" Andre asks in a semi-angry tone when he sees our position. He and Tori take a seat at the table.

Cat looks up, and she's not smiling or anything for once. I stop rubbing her back and sigh deeply. "Shut up, Andre."

Cat stands up and we all look at her. _"I go grab drink of water. Anyone want one?"_

We are all so content with her sign-language. Ever since we all discovered that Cat already had been diagnosed with "Mutism", the rest of us have been working really hard at each and every one of our Sign-Language lessons. We use it when we can too. We wanted to be close with Cat, and understand her. Now we can, and that's all I could ask for. I can see the sadness and stress that she used to have in her eyes all the time disappearing a little more every day.

Tori immediately stood up after Cat's question. "I do, I'll go with you. Anyone else?"

"No thanks."

"I'm good, but thanks."

"Well, since you're offering-"

"Shut up, Robbie." I glare at him and he shuts up. Cat and Tori walk away from us after that. "Don't use Cat's money, you dimwit."

Robbie glares at me, picking Rex up and putting him on his lap. "Sorry. Didn't know she was your property there, Beck?"

Oh, he's crossing the line. "Cat is NO ONE's property." I growl at him. "She's her own person." Doesn't everyone understand by now that I am very protective of my mute friend? Cat and Tori came back, and surprised us all. Cat had bought every single one of us a nice, ice cold water bottle. "I swear, Cat, you're my living angel." I tell her as I rip the lid off and take a big gulp.

"Seriously, Lil' Red!" Andre said after he was already half-way done with his bottle. "Oh, Thank You SO MUCH!" And he hugs her. I glare at him, and he sees it, backing off. Okay, Cat is NOT my property, but everyone (especially the guys that know both Cat and I) knows I'm in love with the girl, so they need to respect that and NOT touch her.

Robbie knows not to touch her already, trust me. So he stays seated. "Yeah, Cat, thank you! At least, someone is nice and SHARING!" He glares to me.

Oh, he did NOT just go there. I clench my fist, but Cat taps my shoulder, so I soften and look to her.

She looks confused. _"What he talking about? What you do?"_

"What did I do?" I ask her in disbelief, and everyone else at the table laughs. "I'm insulted."

Cat smiles playfully and signs _"Sorry" _to me.

"_Forgiven." _I sign back with a grin.

Tori groans suddenly. "It's so hot…" She waves her hand in front of her in an attempt to get some air, but I've tried that and it never works.

"_I wish we could cool off." _Cat signs, looking a bit depressed. Everyone agreed with her.

"We can, Cat." I will NOT see her unhappy. I look to Robbie. "Hey, can you PLEASE check how hot it is in Venice?"

And since I said please, Robbie does so, even if we're not on good terms. He pokes a few buttons and then looks surprised. "Wow…it's only 89 in Venice."

Tori pouted. "Oh man, let's go to Venice!"

"You guys want to?" I ask everyone at the table, but I mostly pay attention to Cat. No offense to everyone else, but I only cared about what she wanted. I'm a sap, I'm well aware. You don't have to point it out.

"And ditch school?" Robbie asked in confusion.

"I can dig that." Rex answered. Aye, I hate that stupid puppet. I know I've already said that, but just reminding you.

"I meant this weekend." I tell them all, and then they nod, getting what I was saying now. "I can borrow my uncle's Pick-Up, hook it up to my RV, and we can go for the weekend."

"Totally!" Andre answered, getting excited.

Tori nodded hastily. "Oh, yeah, count me in."

"I'm in, no questions asked." Robbie said.

"Well, I'm going to have to check my schedule first, Rob." Rex said in a smart-ass tone.

"Well, in that case, Rex can't come." I said suddenly. I'm talking to a puppet…yup, the heat is melting my brain.

Robbie nodded. "For once, I'll go with that." And he sets that stupid puppet down.

I looked to Cat, who looked amused by the scene. I nudge her a little, and yet that still makes her jump, but she recovers. "Sorry. You're coming though, right?" I ask her.

She smiles. _"I have to ask my brother."_ She signed, but then she held up a finger, meaning "wait a second". _"Nevermind. My brother will be gone all weekend, so it is no problem. I can go."_ And now she looked excited. _"We are going to the beach!"_

"THE BEACH?" We all heard a screeching voice say.

Oh…oh, hell no!

Trina Vega came up behind Tori, and I guess that means she saw Cat's signing, since she's in our Sign-class too. "I'm so in!" And she runs off.

"WHOA, WHOA, WHOA!" I yell out loudly to stop her, but she doesn't.

At the same time, the others are yelling.

"WAIT A MINUTE!" –Robbie.

"HOLD UP!" –Andre.

"NOBODY LIKES YOU!" –Tori.

Cat looks to everyone with upset eyes. _"I'm sorry."_

I rub her back again to comfort her. "Hey, it's not your fault."

"It's not, Cat." Tori joined in. "Trina's nosey. You know that. You've been to my house, so you know the torture my family goes through with her."

And everyone laughs, and Cat cheers up.

Good.

…

Cat and I were currently at the grocery store, buying a few items for the weekend trip. Cat couldn't be more excited, I can tell. She was skipping around and she just hadn't stopped smiling since Tori made that joke at lunch…um, well, sort of joke.

"How about some cereal for Sunday morning?" I ask her as I pick out her favorite Lucky Charms box. She nods with a smile and I throw it in the cart. "Score!" I joke, making it into the cart she was driving around. She silently laughs.

After a few more items, we decide we're done and head up to the cash register to pay. I insist to Cat that I pay, and after exchanging dirty looks to one another, she gives in and goes up to bag the stuff. I pay and after I'm done, I realize some teenage hooligan is dangerously close to Cat, and she's looking nervous. It a good thing she was done with the bagging, because by the time I was done, we'd need to make a run for it.

I push the scrawny kid away from her. "Back off." I growl at him. "Get a move on." I motion to the door as I help Cat with the bags.

"I'm sure the pretty lady can speak for herself, and you don't have to, man." The kid said with an attitude. "Isn't that right, sexy?" He moved closer to Cat and grabbed at her arm, but she moved back and tried to get him to let go, her face filled with terror that a man was hurting her.

And I lose it.

I punch his face and he falls to the ground. "I said back off!" I snap.

Before the kid could get back up, the manager of the store comes up with an angry expression. "What's going on here?" He asks in anger.

"That guy was taking advantage of my deaf friend here!" I motion to Cat, who looks scared and is staring with fear at the guy I just gave a bloody nose to. She grabs my arm and hides behind me.

The kid's eyes go wide and look back and forth from me and the manager. "Whoa, whoa, wait, I didn't know she was deaf, man!" He says as the manager grabs his arm.

"Come with me into my office and we'll get a hold of your parents, young man." And he drags the teenage boy away.

I give Cat a comforting hug and kiss her head. "You okay?" I sign to her as well, so people who were watching can believe me on the "deaf" part.

She nods shyly. _"I'm okay. I was scared. Sorry." _

I shake my head. "Don't be sorry." I finish my signing sentence, and she smiles a bit. We grab the bags of food and go to leave. Once we get to my car, and put things into the trunk, I shut it and turn to Cat. She bites her lip. "What's on your mind, babygirl?"

"_You did not have to defend me."_

I'm shocked at what she just signed. "Cat, how can I NOT defend you when some guy puts his hands on you and you don't want it? I promised you I'd protect you."

She looks saddened. _"I'm_ _sorry._ _I hate to be weak."_

"You're not weak." I shake my head. "Cat, you have to accept the fact that guys in general are always taking advantage of pretty girls like you. No matter what, I refuse to sit back and watch some punk touch you when you aren't comfortable with it." Actually, when any guy puts their hands on her, I'll still punch them.

She smiles and leans into my open arms.

I begin to realize that Cat is a fragile being.

She can't scream for help and she can't speak up for herself. It's not that she's weak, because she's not. Anybody can kidnap her off the street or she could get mugged in an alley and no one would know because she's mute…

Wow.

The things I keep finding out and realizing what Mutes and Deaf People go through on a daily basis. This is their everyday realities. And they face it in silence.

At least I know, Cat's not facing anything alone anymore.

She has me.

* * *

><p><strong>To Mymymy, Songbird341, Blahblahblah, Mymymy (<strong>_Did you review twice or is there twins in the house? Lol)_, **Jeremy Shane, Emmiebee11, xScreamingxAngelx, Heeheehee **_(We're just going to tweek things up a little and put them in some "adventures". This is a story about a "everyday life" of a mute/deaf person.)_, **LuPeters **_(It's still a few chapters until that, but it's gonna be great! Promise!), _**and Llama: **THANK YOU AGAIN FOR YOUR REVIEWS! You guys are so awesome :)

**Please review again, while I enjoy this delicious cold pizza. No flames still.**

**Please keep a look out for chapter 6: **_They're Not Lost On Their Own_

**-Digidestend Angel-**


	6. They're Not Lost On Their Own

**Struggles She Faced, Chances He Took**

_Digidestend Angel_

**I do NOT own Victorious**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<strong>

**They're Not Lost On Their Own**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Finally!" Andre yells out the window, and I chuckle. "We're here!"

We've arrived finally at Venice Beach.

"Shout it out to the whole world, why don't you?" I tell him in an amused tone.

"FINALLY! WE'RE ARRIVED AT PARADISE!"

I wince at how loud he was. "I was kidding, dude!"

Behind my red truck, there's my RV that I live in. Tori, Robbie, Trina, and my favorite redhead girl are in there now. Oh, did I mention, JADE is also here? Yup. Why? Apparently she and Trina are now B-F-F's, so Trina invited her…even though Trina, herself, wasn't invited in the first place. I kept insisting that Cat sit up front with me, but Tori needed someone to fix her fair, and for some unknown reason, Trina or Jade can't do it. And so, Andre sat up front with me. I was ready to open the door and kick his butt out.

At least we're here now.

I back up the RV and when we're finally in the parking place perfectly, I jump out of the truck and I think Andre flew out. I'm anxious to get inside the RV and see my angel.

Yes, I call Cat my angel…don't laugh.

Even though you probably already are…or at least smiling like weirdoes.

Anyways, I open the door and a flash of red flies out of the RV and I move back so fast I bump into Andre. We see Cat running down the parking lot and turn a corner. I'm about to go run after her, but Tori stops me. "She said she had to go to the restroom."

Andre and I nod in understanding, and go inside. I'll leave her be…but if she's not back in 5 minutes, I'm going to hunt that girl down.

"So who's ready for beach fun?" I yell out and the other two follow me in.

"Beck, this RV is so cool." Trina tells me as everyone is grabbing their stuff.

"Thanks." I tell her, hoping she'll shut up.

"And you live in this?" And she doesn't.

I shrug. "Yeah, but parked in my parent's driveway."

After a few more conversations, and one weird talk about Jade exploding because of her not sweating, we get antsy. "I'm getting hot, so let's wait for Cat outside." Andre said, fanning his hands in front of his face.

Doesn't anybody get that it doesn't work? Whatever. They can "fan" themselves all they want, but they'll still keep complaining about never getting any cooler.

"Actually, I told Cat that we'd meet her down at the beach." Tori said suddenly, and we look at her with an angry expression. "What?"

"If we're supposed to MEET her down there, then we should've probably left like 5 minutes ago!" Jade snaps at Tori.

"WHATEVER! Let's go, it's getting TOO hot now!" Andre yells.

"Yeah, lets go!" Tori screamed out.

"Whoo, whew!"

"Yeah!"

"Alright!"

"Let's hit that beach!"

And then, as I go to open the door…

It only opens a little, but that's it. Nothing more. Oh shit.

"What?" Jade growls dangerously at me.

I'm not scared at all by it. "I don't know, but the door isn't opening."

"What?" They all yell out.

"Yeah, look." And I show them how I'm pressing on the door, but it's only going maybe 2 inches, but that's it. "Something's blocking the door."

Robbie leans over my bed and sees…nothing.

"Oh, man!" Andre yelled out suddenly. "Some dude parked a huge RV right next to us! Are you kidding me?"

We all groan, and feel the heat swarming us.

"Beck, just push on the door!" Tori snaps at me.

"I can't push a 7,000 pound RV out of the way." I tell her in an obvious tone, getting annoyed everyone was ganging up on me.

"Then push harder!" Tori yelled back. I've never seen her act this pissy before. I guess my brain isn't the only one that's suffering from this heat-wave.

And suddenly we are yelling at each other.

Aw, man. Where's Cat? I hope she comes back soon. She can start my truck, pull the RV out, and then we'd be saved. Come on, Cat, don't let me down now.

…

**(Switching over to Cat's POV)**

I feel so much better! When my mom was alive, she used to tell me that I had the bladder of a squirrel…I still wonder how she knew how bit of bladders squirrel's have.

Wait…that song…ooh, I love this song that the big red truck is playing! There's a truck right next to me and I stop, trying to understand the words, but someone pats my shoulder. I jump and turn around, and it's a really, really hot guy.

But…sometimes cute guys can be bad people…

I can't help my shaking when the guy, who looks around my age, smiles at me. "Hey, little lady, you like the truck?" He asks, attempting to flirt I guess, since he sounds as if he's trying to be smooth.

I bit my lip and shrug, attempting to walk away.

"Hey, wait!" He calls out.

I stop and turn around a bit. He looks confused.

"What's the rush?" He asks curiously. I blush and look to my feet. "My name's Nathan." He holds his hand out for me to shake, and I don't want to be impolite, so I take it. "What's yours?"

Aw, man…this totally HOT guy is asking for my name and I can't give it to him. I want to cry.

"What's wrong?" Nathan actually looks concerned. "Can't you talk?"

THANK YOU! A question that will actually help you out there, buddy!

I look up at him and shake my head, and he can see that I'm serious.

"But you can hear me, so you're not deaf." He says, as if he's in deep thought. "So you're mute?"

I nod, smiling a little. Yay! Totally sweet, hot guy knows with me not having to go through hell to tell him.

"Do you know sign-language?" He asks me suddenly.

I nod for yes, giving him a suspicious look.

He takes my hand and leads me over to three more guys. They have this little place set up just for a day to spend looking at the beach. Lawn chairs, a table, regular chairs, and a few large umbrellas for shade.

Wow…

"Hey, Carter!" Nathan suddenly yells out.

I see a brunette look towards us and he immediately smiles and gets to his feet. "Yeah, man, what's up?"

"This totally beautiful girl here knows sign-language and she's mute." They both say and then look to me. "Ask her what her name is, so I can flirt some more with her." And that makes me blush even more.

Carter laughs. "Well, you're mute not deaf, so you can hear, right?" He asks me nicely, and I nod. "Cool, so what's your name?"

"_C-A-T."_ I answer back, signing out the letters and he nods in understanding. I cannot hide my smile. 2 hot guys, and one actually understands what I'm saying. _"How do you know sign-language?"_ I ask him.

"My dad's deaf, so I kind of had to learn." Carter answers. Both he and Nathan lead me over to the other two HOT guys. I'm in freaking HEAVEN! "Peter, Malcolm, this is Cat." He introduces me to the other two.

I shake their hands as well.

"She's mute!" Nathan tells them, and they look curious and excited at the same time.

"Oh, so Carter, you can understand her with sign-language, huh?" The one named Malcolm says, still smiling at me. "Cool!"

"So, Cat, you wanna hang out with us?" Peter asks me, and they all look to me with anxious looks. If I could laugh, I would.

I shake my head. _"I can't, I have to get back to my friends." _And I point in the direction Beck's RV is in.

"Aw, she has to get to her friends." Carter says, sounding bummed.

"Oh, come on!" They all whine, and it makes me blush again.

"Just hang out with us for a few minutes?" Nathan begs.

"Please?" Malcolm adds in.

Oh, I can't take it! _"Okay!_" I sign to them, and they let out a large cheer and Nathan goes and gets me lemonade. Tori said they would meet me at the beach anyways, so they'll be having too much fun to realize I'm a few minutes late…right?

…

**(Back to Beck's POV)**

"Where is Cat?" Tori suddenly asks, and we all snap out of our thoughts.

"She's been gone for 20 minutes!" Robbie points out from his spot on the floor.

Andre raised his eyebrows. "The girl only weighs 90 pounds, how much pee can she hold?"

Well, he has a valid point there.

"Okay, that's it! I'm calling her!" I'm guessing Trina really was fed up with waiting, since she is literally picking up her phone and putting her phone to her ear. Wait for it…wait for it… "WHAT? What do you mean you don't have any signal, you stupid expensive Pear-Phone!"

Yeah, none of us had a signal on our phones either, but that isn't the reason why I'm ready to laugh my head off.

Tori looks like she's going to tell her though. "Trina."

"What?"

Tori sits up a little on my bed and looks at Trina like she had two heads. "Why were you calling Cat?"

Trina narrows her eyes at her younger sister. This is getting funny. "Uh, because we're trapped in this stupid RV and I want to get out, so I was going to ask her when she was going to be back, THAT'S WHY!"

"TRINA!" We all scream at once.

She blinks. "What?"

Jade rolls her eyes. "Cat can't talk, you dimwit!"

"How is she going to answer your question, if she can't talk right back to you?" Robbie asks her, his whole body on the floor in exhaustion.

I would join him, but that'd be kind of weird.

Trina clenched her phone. "I'm sorry if this pisses you guys off for me saying it, but Cat's getting on my last nerves with her being a talking-nazi!" I glare at her, wanting to shut her up before she'd say something she'll regret. "I mean, what's her problem? Yeah, yeah, her folks died, but so what? That was 9 years ago! She needs to get over it, and get on with her life! Because-"

"So what you're saying is that if Cat would talk, everything would be perfect?" I ask her, standing from my seat on the couch. The others looked a bit nervous, since I've never been THIS angry before. I'm already worried sick about Cat and her whereabouts, so I do NOT need this stupid, bighead chick talking crap about her over something Cat CANNOT control!

She nods, looking pretty intimidated by me coming closer to her. "Well, yeah! It just makes sense! I'm surprised you, out of all people, don't agree!"

I stop right in front of her. "I used to agree with this, Trina. I really did. Trust me. But you see, I learned something about Cat that made me forget all of that."

Trina scoffs. "What? You fell in love with her?"

"SHE _CAN'T_ TALK!" I snap in her face, making her step back a few. "The doctor diagnosed Cat 6 years ago with Mutism, which means she physically can NOT talk even if she tried! She'll never be able to talk again! So next time, Trina, mind your own business and leave Cat's alone!"

And that made Trina Vega, for the first time in her life, shut up.

Satisfied, I walk back to the couch and sit down.

"Guys, it's 102 degrees in here!" Robbie suddenly yelled out when things had gotten really awkward.

We all groan in misery.

"Aw, man, what are we going to do?" Andre asks, sounding seriously desperate. He needed to man-up a little here.

And Tori did something that no one expected: "CATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!"

And just because we are absolutely desperate right now, we all joined in.

"CAT!"

"CAT! CAT! CAT!"

"CATTTTT!"

"CATTT! CATT!"

"CAT! CAT! CATTTTTTTTTT!"

"CAT!" Yes, even I joined in the screaming. I couldn't hold it back any longer. It's hot, I'm sweating buckets, and I have no idea where Cat was or if she was safe.

Cat, where the bloody hell are you?

* * *

><p><strong>To xXxBlueRainbowxXx<strong> _(I was thinking about it, but then decided against it. It would be too cliché. I want this story to be cute and a bit calmer than my other one. Lol), _**xXIdontevenknowXx, kaattee, mymymy, InfinityForever7, Jeremy Shane, xScreamingxAngelx, Llama, 2munchkin2, LePeters, and Songbird341: **THANKS AGAIN GUYS! Ah, this story is getting more publicity than my other BeckXCat story. Hmmm…oh well. I love this story too!

**Keep reviewing! No flames.**

**Keep a look out for chapter 7: **_She Just Needs A Little Sun_

**-Digidestend Angel-**

* * *

><p><strong>Btw: I finished writing this story…all 25 chapters ARE done! So keep reviewing!<strong>


	7. She Just Needs A Little Sun

**Struggles She Faced, Chances He Took**

_Digidestend Angel_

**I do NOT own Victorious**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven<strong>

**She Just Needs A Little Sun**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**(Cat's POV)**

It's a VERY good thing I wore a bathing suit today.

AND it's even better that I wore a bikini! Heehee…

AHHHHHHH! IT'S COLD! Don't they know that? Eeeeeeek!

"Get her! Get her!" The four very cute boys kept yelling as I run around, trying to shoot my water gun at them too, but four against one wasn't very fair.

As if he could read my mind, Carter came over to me and attempted to him me. If I could squeak with delight, I certainly would! He patted my back, and I signed a quick _"Thank you"_ to him and we ran around again. Soon I hid behind him for a few seconds to catch my breath.

"SHE'S SHOOTING BEHIND YOU!" Peter yelled suddenly.

Ohhhh, why?

Carter ran back to the other guys and he shot at me again. I was jumping from the freezing cold water. OOOH, seriously, it's so COLD!

"She's NOT even wet!" Malcolm yelled out.

…he's kidding, right?

* * *

><p><strong>(Beck's POV)<strong>

Cat is going to kill me.

How?

She just is.

But how? I mean, she's not even here, yet she is slowly killing me.

Well…that's the point. She's NOT here.

"DAMMIT, where is she?" I suddenly yell out as I stood from my spot on the carpeted floor, and slumped over on the couch next to Andre.

Everyone jumped because of my outburst, but right now, I couldn't give a rat's ass!

…okay, I'm being a bit rash, but not overdramatic. I mean, where is she? I knew I should've run after her! So what if she had to go freaking pee? Someone still could've taken advantage of her somehow! This is just flippin' fan-freaking-tastic! Some guy could've grabbed Cat off the street, while I'm trapped here in this STUPID RV! Yes, I agree with Trina for once. This RV is stupid!

Okay, I need to breathe. I cannot get mad at my RV for Cat's absence or my failures.

I mean…didn't I tell that girl that I can't go an hour of being awake without her? Yes, I do recall telling her that.

Well, guess what, Caterina Hannah Valentine…IT'S BEEN OVER 2 HOURS!

"Breathe, Beck." Jade muttered in annoyance.

I look to her like she has 2 heads. "Your best friend is missing, and you don't care?"

"She WAS my best friend." Jade said suddenly. "I'm only here because Trina invited me."

I roll my eyes. "Oh, sorry, I forgot you have a new BFF."

She blinked at me in confusion. "You're kidding, right? Me and Trina? Best friends?" And then she burst out laughing. "Good one!"

We all look to Trina, who looks nervous. "Then why did you invite Jade?" Tori asked her older sister, sitting next to her on the bed.

Trina shrugged. "I don't know. I was mad because you guys didn't really want me here, and so I wanted to get someone to come with me who you guys don't like even MORE!"

Silence.

"We would've invited Jade before we'd ever invite you, Trina." Tori said in a dull tone.

Trina gasped as we all nodded in agreement. "What? Beck, isn't Jade like your EX or something?"

I shrug. "And?"

"And don't you guys like hate each other?" She asked, trying to make a point.

I look to Jade and we both looked at odds about that. "We haven't really talked about if we do hate each other or if we'd be friends." Jade said, and I nodded to confirm it. "And personally…okay, I am worried about Cat." She leaned against the wall. "No matter what, Cat and I will always be best friends. So, Beck, if you and Cat are so close to the point you will get together one day, so be it, but Cat and I have been friends since we were 12. If you date her, you're stuck with me still close, because I'm _still_ her best friend." She glares at me, and I'm actually scared. "Let's make amends here, so Cat can be happy about that."

I nod quickly, not wanting to piss her off. "Okay, no problem."

"WAIT!" Tori suddenly yelled, startling us all. "I forgot!"

Robbie looks to her from his curled up position. "What?"

Tori gulps as she reaches for her bag. "I brought a fan." Everyone eyes widen. "A battery-powered fan!"

"Well, bring it on out!"

"Come on, come on!"

"Turn it on!"

"Oh, Thank God!"

"Hurry, hurry!"

"HERE IT IS!" Tori smiled stupidly as we all stop talking at once with a major disappointment. She looked around at us, and loses her smile. "What?"

"I cannot believe THAT is the fan you were talking about!" Trina snapped, going back to her original position.

Tori looked confused. "What's wrong with it?"

I look to her will an obvious expression. "It's not big."

"So I shouldn't turn it on?"

"NO!" We all scream at her.

Tori grinned with pride. "Uh-huh, NOW you all like my tiny fan!"

For the love of…Lord, take me now!

* * *

><p><strong>(Cat's POV)<strong>

Yay! I love dancing enough already, but dancing with 4 hot guys? 100x's better than dancing with my hairbrush as a microphone (even if I can't sing) in my room!

Nathan, who's in front of me, smiles at me. "You're a good dancer!" He says, sounding a bit out of breath.

Oh, if I could giggle, I would.

"Hey, look!" I glance at Carter, who's pointing to a man with a cart coming towards us. "Shaved ice!"

Nathan taps my shoulder to get my attention again. "You like shaved ice?"

I nod and jump happily.

"Well, in that case, why not?" Malcolm says as we all walk over to the man. "We'll take 5, please."

The man nods and grabs a cup. "Sure! What flavors?"

Carter looks to me. "What flavor you like, Kitty-Cat?"

I shrug. _"You pick for me!"_ And I nudge him.

He nods. "Cherry for the lady." He tells the man.

Ooh, my favorite.

The man hands it to me, and I sign _"Thank you" _to him, and surprising he signs _"Your welcome" _back to me! Cool!

While the guys tell the man the flavors they want, I suddenly have a pain in my head.

Carter pats my head. "What's wrong, Red?"

"_Brainfreeze!" _I sign to him, but that sign is "Cold" and "Brain" used together.

"Brainfreeze?" He chuckles.

"OHHHHH!" The others yell in excitement.

I'm lost…why is me getting a brainfreeze so cool?

* * *

><p><strong>(Beck's POV)<strong>

We look ridiculous.

No, no, you should see us. You really should.

That damned mini-fan can move back and forth, so all 6 of us are crowded around that 2 inch tall thing and moving back and forth. Okay, I personally HATE being this close to a bunch of people that are as sweaty as me! If it was Cat, that'd be flippin' awesome…trust me. No offense to my friends here, but…they're not sexy like Cat.

I guess it's better than nothing.

"Where could Cat be?" Robbie suddenly whines out.

Tori shakes her head. "Who knows, but I hope she's okay."

I clench my fists. She better be okay. I'll kill whoever wanted to hurt her. I'm also planning a painful death for the person who's keeping her from me right now.

* * *

><p><strong>GirlyGirl7, Jeremy Shane, HopelesslyInLove13, Mymymy, xScreamingxAngel, Llama, Lankyafricankid, xXxBlueRainbowxXx, Songbird341: <strong>Thanks for the reviews guys! I had such a horrible day to the point I cried, but each review I saw cheered me up :) Thanks!

**Please review again! No flames.**

**Keep a look out for chapter 8: **_Tell 'Em We're Survivors_

**-Digidestend Angel-**


	8. Tell 'Em They're Survivors

**Struggles She Faced, Chances He Took**

_Digidestend Angel_

**I do NOT own Victorious**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight<strong>

**Tell 'Em We're Survivors**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**(Beck's POV)**

We've been hovering around this stupid thing, that we dare call a "Fan", for over an hour…we are pathetic beings.

We can't help that one though.

Whoa, wait, I didn't mean that to sound the way you probably read it. But right now, I don't give a crap.

Anyways, it's been officially 3 hours since I've seen _my_ Cat…where is she? I mean…4 hours! I keep getting these nightmarish images of what could possibly be happening to Cat right this very second in my head, and it's tearing me apart inside.

And the others say they're as worried as I am.

Yeah, I know, I thought they were terrible comedians too.

Wait…wait…oh my god…oh no, no, no, no!

"Oh, crap…" Andre's eyes were wide as he stared at the fan in desperation. "Oh, no!"

"It's slowing down!" Tori stated the obvious.

And then…it stopped.

We all lean forward at once and gasp at the sight.

"NOOOOOOO!" We all wince at the sound of Robbie's screams. He grabs the fan as we all move back a bit so he can throw his hissy fit. "Come on, Fan, work, work!" He screams over and over.

I slam my hand on his shoulder. "Robbie, stop." I tell him in a firm tone. He complains some more. I yell a bit louder. Finally, I shake him. "IT'S OVER!"

He stands up and is muttering random things I don't understand, and then slams his body down on the couch, his head in a pillow, screaming louder.

Thank God for the pillow.

"I'M EXTREMELY HOT NOW!" Andre yelled out.

"Yeah, thanks for the reality check. Really appreciate that." Jade mutters, but we can all hear it.

"Wait- Trina?" We all look to the older Vega sister, who slowly takes her head out of her…bag? "Why was your head in your bag?" Tori growled to her.

Trina looks nervous as she points to her bag. "It's…cool in there."

What?

"I heard you swallow." Tori says with a scary kind of tone. Trina suddenly hugs her bag. "Give me the bag."

Trina holds her bag tighter. "NO!"

"GIVE ME THE BAG!"

"NOOOOOOO!"

What's with everyone wanting to scream their lungs out in my RV today?

The sisters begin fighting over the bag.

No, no, I'm dead serious.

They're literally cat-fighting over the bag.

Soon, Tori wins, and she grabs whatever was in the bag and takes it out, showing us. "WATER!" She screams, and we all stand up and get close to the girl. "You've had water…this whole time, and didn't share it?" She asked her sister in disbelief.

We all glare at Trina, who rolls her eyes.

"If I had shared it with you guys, there wouldn't be as much for me." Trina attempted to defend herself.

She better never go into law school because her lies and defensive sayings just plain SUCK.

"There's barely enough water to fill up the cap!" Andre states.

"GIVE IT TO ME!" Jade suddenly yells out, making everyone step back one.

Tori straightens up. "No! We're going to share it!" She says, still trying to recover from the fight.

"Okay, okay, we'll share it." Trina sighs out.

"YOU GET NOTHING!" We all yell at her, making her step back a few.

"Okay, joke is officially dead…Cat, you can come back at ANY time now because we are losing OUR FLIPPIN' MINDS!"

Perfect way to word that, Robbie. Took the words right out of my mouth.

Soon, we are all on my bed, seated with a serious anxiety when we watch Tori put the water in the cap.

Oh, nevermind.

I meant it the way I said it: We ARE pathetic beings.

"Okay, only 1 tongue dip!" Tori said for the millionth time as she looked at the water in front of her face.

"Just hurry up, Vega." Jade growled out.

Tori glares at her and then slowly (and I mean SLOWLY) takes a "tongue-dip" in the cap, and then sighs in relief. "Oh, that's so refreshing." She hands it over to Andre.

Andre gulps, but takes a dip quicker than Tori did. "Oh, oh, man…" I swear I thought I saw a tear in his eye as he handed it down to Robbie.

Robbie took a dip with his tongue, but then holds it longer than he should have.

Oh crap…

And suddenly, Robbie puts the whole damn cap in his mouth, looking like he enjoyed it.

"NO!" We all scream at him as Jade opens his mouth and grabs the cap.

Jade groans and throws the cap in a random direction. "It's empty." And then the rest of us whine along with her as she crawls back to the couches.

"I COULDN'T HELP MYSELF!" Robbie yells out and then puts his head in another pillow, literally crying his eyes out.

Soon, Jade realizes she's sweating.

You see, I've known Jade since we were in 9th grade, and ever since then, she's never sweat. At all. Cat had confirmed that she has NEVER sweat because it's gross. I've tried that…it didn't work for me. I swear, sometimes Jade couldn't be human even if she tried.

Jade begins crying as well and looks to all of us. "We have to get out of here!"

Tori rolls her eyes. "Yeah...thanks, Catherine Obvious!"

Wait- what?

Did she just say "Catherine Obvious"?

Oh, I quit.

I just do.

…

**(Cat's POV)**

Carter and I put down my pot that I made…yes, I made a pot! With a pot-maker and everything! It was so much fun! And in the middle of it, Carter had gotten behind me and put his arms around me, showing me how to make it perfect.

Ahh, I wish I could say it was love, but considering the fact I have to leave him and the other guys pretty soon, it can't be.

"You spun a beautiful pot." Carter said suddenly.

I look at my tiny pot and realize it looked like the kiss of death. Whatever. He complimented it, so I'll take that. I smile. _"You helped me spin it."_ I sign to him.

"Later, we'll glaze it." He said with a smirk.

"_Thank you." _I sign, but then I had to tell him the truth. _"But I have to get back to my friends."_

"What? No, you can't leave now!" He tells me, taking my hand into his. "Peter just made Tuna-Tar-Tar."

Peter brings up the plate and it looks absolutely disgusting. "We caught the tuna this morning." Peter tells me.

"You have to have some Tuna-Tar-Tar!" Malcolm says, and Nathan nods in agreement.

I look to Carter, who gives me a soft smile. "Have some tuna."

I look to the rest of the guys too, and then give in. I nod and poke Peter's stomach, and soon we all grab a cup of the disgusting smelling food and dig in.

It was gross.

…

**(Beck's POV)**

4 hours…4 long hours.

I think after all this is over, I'll move out of my RV and back into my parents house for a week or two, because I cannot stand to be in here for one more minute!

"It's official." Andre suddenly groans out from his spot on the ground. "I have achieved maximum hot-i-tude." And he groans again.

And then we go through this whole thing with Robbie drinking out of my fish tank…I'm not going to go into detail because I don't even want to remember it. It ended with him puking, I'll give you guys that much.

"You know what?" Andre speaks out again.

Frankly right now I don't want to hear anybody's voice, except Cat's, but he'll talk anyways.

"When my grandmother used to be sane, she told me "Andre…whenever something bad happens, just remember, you can always make it better with a song." And it usually worked." Andre explained in a weak tone.

"That…is…so…stupid." Trina says in small pants.

Amen.

"_**You don't have to be afraid to put your dreams in action**_." Tori suddenly "sings" out, even though, since her throat is so dry, it sounds like a dying turtle. "_**You're never gonna fade, you'll be the main attraction**_." Andre joined in a bit.

Oh, no…no, no, no, no…don't sing, guys. Right now, you all sound like shit.

"_**Not a fantasy…just remember me**_…"

I'm not going to sing. Hell no, I'm not going to start singing to join the DYING TURTLE ORCHESTRA!

"_**When it turns around right…"**_

Oh, screw it.

I'll sing with them.

I've lost my eff-ing mind enough already today.

"_**Cause you know that if you live in your imagination**_-"

And then the door opens.

Please say it's- CAT!

And she…_waves_…innocently at us with a bright smile.

"AHHH!"

And her terrified expression I hated her having comes back, but right now, just seeing her face in general was all that matters.

We all ran out of the RV after she jumped out. I see Andre lift her into the air and I swear she was silently screaming at the action. When Andre puts her down, I hug her like there was no tomorrow.

She has no bruises or cuts on her flawless body, nor is she cowering in fear.

She's fine.

"Where have you been?" I ask her in desperation, just wanting nothing more than to yell at her.

"_It is a long story."_ She signs to me and then shrugs, and has a big smile again.

Oh, for the love of…

You know what?

I don't want to know.

* * *

><p><strong>Emmiebee11, mymymy, Jeremy Shane<strong>_ (What I said on Live Free or Let Me Die)_**, Summer, xScreamingxAngelx, Crystaaaaaaaaaaal D, 2munchkin2, xXxBlueRainbowxXx, Llama, and Songbird341: **I'm glad you all like this story so much :) I truly didn't know if this story would do so well like Anything for You and Live Free or Let Me Die, but it is :) yay. Thanks for your kind reviews!

**Please review again :) No flames still.**

**Keep a look out for chapter 9: **_Ain't Nobody Going To Take His Girl Away_

**-Digidestend Angel-**


	9. Ain't Nobody Taking His Girl Away

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE AT THE END OF CHAPTER! BE SURE TO READ IT!**

* * *

><p><strong>Struggles She Faced, Chances He Took<strong>

_Digidestend Angel_

**I do NOT own Victorious**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine<strong>

**Aint Nobody Going To Take His Girl Away**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

I'm watching as Jade and Cat are doing a scene. It's where a silent doctor is treating Jade, and the doctor, who is Cat, is asking questions through sign-language, and Jade has to pretend she doesn't know it.

It was quite amusing.

It was also awesome because not everyone in our class knows sign-language, so Cat's trying to make it easier by making dramatic faces to each line she says.

And it's also funny because…well…

Watching my EX-girlfriend get pissed at my future girlfriend over a silly scene was very funny.

And for those of you readers who caught on: Yeah, I said FUTURE.

"_Do you feel stomach pain?"_

Jade looked at Cat like she had two heads. "Dude, doc, I don't understand what you're saying!" She snapped, and everyone laughed.

Cat pretended as if Jade was not yelling and acted innocently. _"I assume you have stomach pain because you are very irritated…or irritating in general, maybe?"_ And everyone laughed. _"But maybe you have-"_ And her signing stopped short when she fell to the ground after being hit in the face by a large bouncy ball.

I jump up and Jade's already helping her up. After she's up, the three of us glare at our teacher. "SIKOWITZ!" Jade yelled in anger.

Sikowitz shrugged. "What's wrong?"

"You hit Cat in the face with a ball, that's what's wrong!" I snap at the man, not caring if he's my authority figure or not. No one hurts my favorite girl. I kiss Cat's head as she's rubbing the place where Sikowitz's stupid ball hit her, and it looks red.

"Oh, come on, any brilliant actress could care less about what's around her!" He defends himself.

We all stare at him in disbelief.

_Ring, ring, ring_

The bell rang and Cat jumped for joy. She looked to me with excitement. _"Lunch! Lunch! Let's go!"_ I chuckle and go on after her when she jumps off the stage.

Oh, she's a moody one.

And then I remember something when we leave Sikowitz's classroom. "Oh, Cat, I totally forgot I have to go see Lane about something during lunch period."

She frowns, but then smiles almost immediately after._ "Okay! Have fun!"_

I sigh in relief and then chuckle. "Oh I'm so sure, I will." And then we go separate ways. Damn, I hated being parted from her. Why can't the flippin' world understand that concept?

…

**(Cat's POV)**

I head to my usual table where Robbie, Tori, Andre, and Jade already are, and Beck's still with Lane, I guess.

Before I can get close to the table, I bump into someone and pray I didn't spill my lunch on him or myself. I look and thankfully I didn't. I smile apologetically up to the tall guy, but he smiles back at me. I adjust my tray so I'm holding it with one arm, and sign _"I'm sorry"_ to him. Hey, even if he doesn't know Sign-Language, who cares? I still have to say sorry for bumping into him. It's impolite not to.

"_It is okay."_ He signs right back to me with a charming smile.

I silently gasp. _"You know Sign-language?"_

He nods. _"Are you deaf?"_

I shake my head. _"No, I'm mute."_

He makes an 'o' with his lips. "So I can verbally talk to you?" And I nod. "Cool. I'm not mute or deaf, but I took a Sign-Language class for two years in my other high-school and learned a lot."

I nod in understanding. _"My name is C-A-T."_

"Hi, Cat! My name is Danny." He shakes my hand. He motions to an empty table. "Do you want to have lunch with me? It's my first day and I've been really nervous."

I look to my friends, who are having a good time laughing and talking normally, and I don't want to ruin anyone's fun with my Sign-language. One of the bad things about being Mute. I make things difficult. I nod to Danny and we sit at the table he was talking about.

"_Don't you have to get your lunch?"_ I ask him in sign.

He shakes his head. "I forgot my lunch money at home, but I think I'm good."

I give him a small smile and slide my lunch tray over a bit. _"We can share lunch today, if you want."_

Danny smiles. "Really?"

I nod back and we both continue talking/communicating while eating through lunch. Wow…it's nice to have someone who understands me…well, someone else besides Beck, of course.

…

**(Beck's POV)**

I'm practically jogging out to the lunch area to get there quicker. Can you tell I love being with Cat to the point I gave Lane all yes/no/whatever/sure answers so I could get out of there before lunch could end? Yup, I'm in love with the girl, I swear.

It does freak me out when I don't see her with the others. "Hey, guys. Where's Cat?" I ask them almost immediately, a bit worried.

They look around too.

"Oh, I don't know." Tori shrugged. "She didn't come sit with us, so we figured she was with you."

Now I'm worried. "Crap. Where could she be?" And I look around some more, but stop when I see her shiny velvet-red hair…with another guy. He's laughing and talking, while Cat answers back quickly with her sign-language and she doesn't stop smiling.

Oh, God, I feel sick.

"I have to go puke my guts out now." I say out loud, not caring if the others heard me or not, and walk quickly to the bathrooms.

What? I wasn't kidding when I said I had to puke.

The girl I REALLY care for is hanging out with another guy.

It hurts more than anything else I've ever felt.

…

I'm waiting for Cat outside the school, and I see her come out with _him._ I know I don't know him, but I already hate him. It's sad, really. I lean up from my car when she comes towards me. "Hey, girl." I greet her, glaring at the guy next to her.

"_This is D-A-N-N-Y. He is new here at school. He sings and acts."_ She signs to me in a happy mood. _"This is B-E-C-K, my best friend in the world!" _And she leans on me to hug me.

HA! Take that Danny-boy!

"Danny, you know Sign-language?" I ask him in a sternly polite tone.

He can tell I hated him right back, so he smirks. "Yeah, I do. I'm pretty professional at it."

"So am I." I counter, wanting him to walk away.

Cat looked back and forth from us with an innocent expression of confusion.

I don't want to upset her, so I let it go. "It's nice to meet you, Danny." I shake his hand.

Danny can tell I'm doing this for Cat. Oh great. Now the guy knows my weakness.

"Same here, Beck." He looks down to Cat. "Do you want a ride home, Cat?"

Cat looks to me for permission, but I pretend I don't see it and gently grab her arm and open her door. "Sorry, Danny, but I actually take her home every day, so maybe next time." I practically force her into the car and shut the door.

Cat shrugs off our attitudes and puts on her seatbelt.

Danny walks up to me and gets in my face. "You think she's yours or something?" He asks me in a deep voice.

I glare at him. "She's no one's. She's her own person." I don't think anyone could ever fully know how much I want to punch this guy's lights out. "Don't _touch_ her." I growl and then move away from him, getting to the car myself.

He goes next to Cat's window and she smiles to him. "I'll see you tomorrow, Cat."

She nods and waves.

I quickly back out of my spot, wishing I could've hit Danny with my car, and speed out. After we get on the road, Cat leans against my free arm and falls asleep.

Damn, it's so hard to be mad at her.

* * *

><p><strong>To xXxBlueRainbowxXx, 2munchkin2, Songbird341 (<strong>_Again, thank you for reviewing anyways even though you were in a hurry), _**Llama, Jeremy Shane, Llama (**_…again?), _**Iwannabetaller, Girlygirl17, Kaattee, SweetStarre123, and person-who-did-not-leave-a-name: **Thank you guys! Your reviews cheer me up and help ease the pain! Actually, who am I kidding? The pain I'm in right now cannot be helped by ANYTHING, but I still appreciate the reviews!

**So here's the reason why we have no clue when I'll update next: I'm in labor. No lie. A month and a half early. I told you guys my kid wanted out! And why am I on my laptop and updating FanFics? Because my labor pain isn't too bad to the point I can't do anything. They have Wi-Fi here anyways. And I just went into labor like 3 hours ago. They said this kid isn't coming out for another few hours or so (not sure if I'm okay with that or not…). And yes, I'll post up a picture of my newborn son when I get a chance. Probably after I get home with him from the hospital. Anyways, wish me luck on this whole giving birth thing. It's my first time, so I don't know what the hell I'm doing. My teenage brother is here with me, supporting me. He's on his laptop too. I'm not the only one distracted, lol. I'm so excited for Nathaniel Fredrick (sorry, but you can't know my last name), who's with me there? :)**

**Please review again! But no flames, please. Lord knows, my emotions CANNOT handle critism right now, lol. **

**Keep a look out for chapter 10: **_He's the Reason for the Teardrops on Her Guitar_

**-Digidestend Angel-**


	10. He's the Teardrops on Her Guitar

**I SURVIVED GIVING CHILDBIRTH AND my brother has a fractured hand from holding mine, but we'll get through that one too :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Struggles She Faced, Chances He Took<strong>

_Digidestend Angel_

**I do NOT own Victorious or Kelly Clarkson's Song**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten<strong>

**He's the Reasons for the Teardrops on Her Guitar**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

I knock on Cat's bedroom door and wait for her to answer. Once she does, she waves happily and lets me in. I look to her with an annoyed expression. "Cat, why was the front door unlocked?" I tell her in a stern tone. Doesn't she know I worry about her safety enough without her forgetting to lock the door when her brother isn't home?

She shrugs. _"I guess I forgot."_ Bingo. _"Sorry."_

I sigh and sit on her bed, where her keyboard is in the middle of it, and Cat sits on the other side of it, having the keys towards her. "I'll let it go. So what's up? You said you wanted to show me something."

She smiles brightly. _"I wrote a song!"_

My eyes widened. "Really?" In all honesty, it's been about a month since she wrote one of her amazing songs. Ever since she and Danny started dating, she's been distracted.

She nods. _"Yes and I think this is the best one!"_

"Oh, come on, Cat, your songs are all good."

"_No, this one is perfect!"_ She claps her hands with excitement, and it makes me laugh. _"Can you listen to it and read the words at the same time? Please?"_

I nod. "Of course." So she hands me her lyrics book and shows me where she started. The title is in big letters: **You Found Me.**

She signs to me first before starting. _"Are you ready?"_

I smile and nod. "I'm seriously ready."

_**Is this a dream?  
>If it is<br>Please don't wake me from this high  
>I'd become comfortably numb<br>Until you opened up my eyes  
>To what it's like<br>When everything's right  
>I can't believe<strong>_

_**You found me**_  
><em><strong>When no one else was lookin'<strong>_  
><em><strong>How did you know just where I would be?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Yeah, you broke through<strong>_  
><em><strong>All of my confusion<strong>_  
><em><strong>The ups and the downs<strong>_  
><em><strong>And you still didn't leave<strong>_  
><em><strong>I guess that you saw what nobody could see<strong>_  
><em><strong>You found me<strong>_  
><em><strong>You found me<strong>_

_**So, here we are**_  
><em><strong>That's pretty far<strong>_  
><em><strong>When you think of where we've been<strong>_  
><em><strong>No going back<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm fading out<strong>_  
><em><strong>All that has faded me within<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're by my side<strong>_  
><em><strong>Now everything's fine<strong>_  
><em><strong>I can't believe<strong>_

_**You found me**_  
><em><strong>When no one else was lookin'<strong>_  
><em><strong>How did you know just where I would be?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Yeah, you broke through<strong>_  
><em><strong>All of my confusion<strong>_  
><em><strong>The ups and the downs<strong>_  
><em><strong>And you still didn't leave<strong>_  
><em><strong>I guess that you saw what nobody could see<strong>_  
><em><strong>You found me<strong>_  
><em><strong>You found me<strong>_

_**And I was hiding**_  
><em><strong>'Til you came along<strong>_  
><em><strong>And showed me where I belong<strong>_  
><em><strong>You found me<strong>_  
><em><strong>When no one else was lookin'<strong>_  
><em><strong>How did you know?<strong>_  
><em><strong>How did you know?<strong>_

_**You found me**_  
><em><strong>When no one else was lookin'<strong>_  
><em><strong>How did you know just where I would be?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Yeah, you broke through<strong>_  
><em><strong>All of my confusion<strong>_  
><em><strong>The ups and the downs<strong>_  
><em><strong>And you still didn't leave<strong>_  
><em><strong>I guess that you saw what nobody could see<strong>_  
><em><strong>You found me<strong>_

_**(You found me)**_  
><em><strong>(When no one else was lookin')<strong>_  
><em><strong>You found me<strong>_  
><em><strong>(How did you know just where I would be?)<strong>_  
><em><strong>You broke through<strong>_  
><em><strong>All of my confusion<strong>_  
><em><strong>The ups and the downs<strong>_  
><em><strong>And you still didn't leave<strong>_  
><em><strong>I guess that you saw what nobody could see<strong>_  
><em><strong>The good and the bad<strong>_  
><em><strong>And the things in between<strong>_  
><em><strong>You found me<strong>_  
><em><strong>You found me<strong>_

After she finishes, she looks at me for approval and I put down the notebook, clapping my hands. "Cat, I thought it was flippin' awesome." I tell her with seriousness. And she smiles even brighter, and those are my favorite kind. "I bet Danny is going to love it."

And suddenly she looks at me in confusion.

I blink. "You wrote this for him, didn't you?"

Her smile disappears all together and she silently sighs deeply. _"No."_ She signs the easy word, looking away from me.

Why is she so depressed all of the sudden? Isn't Danny her _precious _boyfriend? I figured since this is a romantic, caring kind of song, she would've been thinking about him while writing it. It makes complete sense, since they've been together for a month and a half now.

"Well, if it's not for Danny, who'd you write it for?" I ask cautiously.

She rolls her eyes and attempts not to cry. _"Don't worry about it."_

Before I can object, she stops me.

"_I mean it! Just forget it!"_ Ouch, I didn't know you could be pissed off in sign-language. I guess you can. "_I have to get ready. D-A-N-N-Y is taking me to A-N-D-R-E's. He will record my piano playing."_

I nod, getting that she wasn't happy with me. And don't ask me why. I'm just as confused.

We go downstairs and she opens the front door for me to let me out. I can't stop myself when I turn around. "Before I go, can I please just have an answer of who you wrote that song about?" I'm just curious. Is that a crime? Is there ANOTHER guy Cat likes?

Cat shakes her head in disappointment and makes one sign to me. _"You."_ And then shuts the door in my face, leaving me out on her porch, speechless.

She wrote that song for me?

Why?

Well, then again, we did help each other through the hard times before, and we've never let go of our friendship.

She says I found her, but I hope she knows that she found me too.

_Duh-dum_

I take my phone out of my pocket when I jump into my car. It's from Cat.

_-I'm not mad at you. You're still the best guy in the whole world. I wrote that song for you because of how much you've saved me over and over from myself. Thanks again.-_

I smile and text her back.

_-You're so special to me, Cat. Thank you for everything you do and just being you.-_

…

I walked through the school doors, towards my locker. I didn't pick up Cat today, again, because Danny was driving her here…again. I swear, I hate that guy. Cat was practically my girl first, and he thinks he can go and steal her away?

It's a good thing Cat still tries to make time for me though. I knew she would. She's a true angel to me. She'd never let a boyfriend or just another guy in general get in the way of our friendship. I don't want to sound too conceited here, but I am very important to her.

"Beck!"

I look back after hearing Andre's voice yell from across the hall and he's walking towards me with an angry expression. I raise my eyebrows. "What'd I do?"

"Not you, but it's what Danny did to Cat." He said, and I've never heard him so pissed.

And then it dawned on me of what he just said.

"What are you talking about?" I practically growl out. "What did he do to _my_ girl?" Andre is the only person I can say that to, and he wouldn't make fun of me for it or judge me. He knows I love Cat.

Andre leaned against the locker next to mine and I slam mine shut. "Okay, so you know how she was supposed to come over to my place and record that song?"

I nod. "Let me guess, she didn't show up?"

"Oh no, she showed up alright." He said, not looking at me. "Danny dropped her off outside my house while I was taking the trash out, and I made her come to me and I saw her with a sad smile, looking fragile, and- oh yeah, did I mention the huge bruise she has on her face?"

A bruise?

Danny hit _my_ Cat?

Houston, we have a problem.

* * *

><p><strong>Jeremy Shane, LuPeters, Lovedreamwrite, sweetstarre123, girlygirl17, xScreamingxAngelsx, Songbird341, Hopelesslyinlove13, iwannabetaller, xXxbluerainbowxXx, 2munchkin2, James888: <strong>Thank you guys for your positive and encouraging reviews! And thanks for all the "good lucks" and "congratulations"! It meant a lot! I survived! Lol…

**I had a review that told me Beck was being "possessive" of Cat…is he? If so…now I feel self-conscious about this story…but oh well. I've added on 9-10 more chapters to this story, so I'm not going to stop the story for that. I love this story :)**

**PS…my son is healthy and good to go. He was 5 lbs and 9 oz. Personally, I thought he was an ugly little alien looking thing, but they say he'll grow out of that stage soon. I hope so. Not to sound conceited, but I'm not ugly looking, and his dad is majorly hot, so he BETTER be a damn good looking kid. Anyways, we're home already and he's actually sleeping, believe it or not. So I took this time to update. I'm putting up a picture, but they said it will take about a day for the picture to update. It's going to be my profile picture.**

**ANYWAYS, thanks for reviewing! NO FLAMES! Let's make that clear. I may NOT be pregnant anymore, but I'm still a little emotional.**

**Keep a look out for chapter 11:** _She looked in the Mirror and Her Eyes Were Clear_**  
><strong>

**-Digidestend MAMA-**


	11. She Looked and Her Eyes Were Clear

**Struggles She Faced, Chances He Took**

_Digidestend Angel_

**I do NOT own Victorious**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven<strong>

**She Looked In The Mirror and Her Eyes Were Clear**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

After I leave Andre by my locker and telling him not to worry about Cat, because I was going to beat the living hell out of the guy, I walk straight to Cat's locker. She's not there. Where is she? I need to find her. Before I can kick Danny's ass, I need to make sure she's alright. She's my first priority.

I realize that I'm an idiot.

Cat showed all the signs of being in an abusive relationship.

She was shy and scared again.

She wore long sleeves and jeans constantly.

Danny was always crowding her and controlling her.

I remember one day, I saw him grab her arm, and it looked like it hurt. I didn't do anything because it wasn't any of my business. I didn't think he actually hit her.

I feel like it's my fault.

I left her to be hurt by him for a month and a half, which is how long they've been together.

Aren't I her protector?

Cat counts on me to watch over her and to make sure no one lays a hand on her. And I let her down. I made her a promise, and I didn't fulfill it. She's probably disgusted with me, but is too afraid to tell me that.

I'm walking by the bathrooms and I see a girl come out, I just so happen to look in her direction, but behind her before the door swings closed I see Jade and Cat, and Jade's putting make up on Cat's face.

JADE KNEW TOO?

Eff-no.

I slam my fist on the door, making it swing open quickly. Cat jumps in surprise and hides behind Jade in fear. Jade looks shocked at my actions, but shakes it off and glares at me when I lock the door behind me. "Get out, Beck! This is the GIRL'S BATHROOM!"

I shake my head and Cat peeks out from behind Jade, blinking innocently at me and waves shyly, giving me a small smile. I can see the dark bruise under the makeup they had already put on her jaw, by her mouth.

A nightmarish image comes to my head of how hard Danny punched her to give her that deep of a bruise…it makes me sick to my stomach. Wait, I need to focus. I want to make sure Cat's alright, even if I am ticked with her for not confiding in me about the abuse.

"Don't you wave at me like nothing's wrong, Cat." I growl at her, and she immediately loses her smile and looks to her feet. "Leave, Jade."

Jade scowls at me, but gives the make-up to Cat. "Just put a few more coats on it. No one will notice at all." And Jade turns to leave, but I stop her. "What?"

"How long have you known?" I ask her with a serious expression.

Jade sighs and crosses her arms over her chest in annoyance. "The night after she and Danny went on their first date. There? Happy?" And she unlocks the door and leaves.

I lock it again and turn to Cat, who's putting the makeup on and trying not to cry. "He hit you after your first date with him?" I ask her in disbelief.

She doesn't motion to answer me. I can tell she wants to ignore me.

Not happening.

"Cat, you need to talk to me about this." I tell her, walking closer to her, but slowly because I don't want to get her startled. "I thought I was your best friend?"

Her eyes widened and she drops the makeup into the sink in front of her. _"You are!"_ She signs to me in a rush.

"He HIT you!" I yell at her with anger. Surprisingly she doesn't cower in fear, but her shoulders slump. "How could you not tell me that? Do you understand what I'm going to do to him when we're done here?"

"_I have an idea."_ Did I mention Cat could also master the art of "Sarcastic Sign-Language", as well?

"Before I go kick his ass, answer me one question." And she nods. "Why did he hit you last night before you went to Andre's?"

She bites her lip and takes her phone out of her backpack and starts texting a message. I'm guessing there's a reason for that. Maybe she doesn't want to sign everything. Perfectly fine with me. I'm so distracted by my hatred for Danny that I almost can't see straight.

_Duh-dum_

I take out my phone and slide my finger on the screen to unlock it, and it's a long message.

_-Danny was looking at my phone when I stopped at a Taco Bell to pick up something for Andre and me to eat while recording the song. I came back and he was angry and yelling at me about "a guy" and me cheating on him. I asked what he was talking about and he showed me the text messages you and I sent to each other before he picked me up. I tried to tell him that we are just friends and we're really close because of everything we've been through, but every time I'd try to sign something to him, he'd slap my hands away. Finally, I guess he was fed up with me for trying to defend myself, he punched me on my jaw. It bruised almost right away and I didn't have any makeup with me. When Danny dropped me off in front of Andre's and drove off, I was going to walk back home and not let Andre see me like this, but Andre just so happened to be taking out the trash and he saw me. I couldn't hide it so I told him everything. He wasn't happy either. I think he's ashamed of me because I let Danny hit me. Are you ashamed of me too?-_

Okay, that last sentence killed me. "Cat, how could you ever think I or Andre would be ashamed of you over something you can't control? No offense, Cat, but you're a tiny girl. Nobody would blame you if you couldn't defend yourself in the first place. I'm your best friend and Andre's practically your big brother, so we are the last people on earth who would judge you about this. But why didn't you tell me the first time he hit you?"

And this time, she signs her answer. _"I was scared of him. I did not want him to be mad at me for telling you or anyone. When he hits me, it hurts. I try not to make him mad so he does not hit me again. He gets mad over the smallest things."_

Oh my God…she's been terrified of him this whole time? And I didn't see it? It's official. I've failed Cat. I'll never forgive myself for this.

I see her wanting to cry, so I pull her into my arms. "Don't you ever be scared again, Cat." I rub her back as she silently sobs into my shirt. "You need to always tell me when someone hurts you. Promise?"

She releases me a little and holds out her pinky, for one of the famous Pinky Promises. I wrap my pinky around her smaller one and give her a smile.

"You're my best girl, Cat." I whisper to her and then kiss her forehead. "Now, if you excuse me, I need to go have a few not-so-nice words with Danny."

She looks nervous at first, but then sighs. _"Don't tell me what happens."_

* * *

><p><strong>Kaattee <strong>_(Nah, keep reviewing :) this is one of the best stories I've ever done, so I'm pretty sensitive about it, that's why I reacted that way)_, **Jeremy Shane, 2munchkin2, LuPeters, Elizabeth77, Girlygirl17, iwannabetaller, Hopelesslyinlove13, Songbird341, xScreamingxAngelx **_(Thank you, your review made me feel better), _**Pieces Of My Heart, xXxBlueRainbowxXx, and Gleegirl5 **_(OH MY GOD, that's horrible! Hahaha. Well, his picture is up now, so go see my alien son.): _THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED AND THANK YOU FOR THE "CONGRATULATIONS"! YOU ALL ARE THE BOMB!

**My son's picture is up, so you guys REALLY should go see my alien-looking son now :) he's my profile picture, so just click on my penname up there.**

**Please keep reviewing! You make me soooooo happy with how many I get with just one chapter! No flames still…sorry, but I'm still sensitive and too tired.**

**Keep a look out for chapter 12:**_ She'll Take Her Time, but He Don't Mind_

**-Digidestend Angel and Nathaniel-**


	12. She'll Take Her Time, But He Don't Mind

**Struggles She Faced, Chances He Took **

_Digidestend Angel_

**I do NOT own Victorious**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve <strong>

**She'll Take Her Time, but He Don't Mind**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

It's a new day here at Hollywood Arts…okay, that started out a bit on the "gay" side, but whatever. It's a true statement. Everything is back to normal. I drove Cat to school again today, like it always should be. Good. That's how my world turns.

After Cat finishes up at her locker, we link arms and head to our first class of the day. Apparently though it's something different today. We're meeting in the Black Box Theatre to go over and discuss this new assignment. Whatever. It's a class with Cat, so I'm absolutely content.

I open the door and a few people are there. I see Andre and he waves us over with a smile, so we sit next to him. "What's up, Lil' Red?" He greets after Cat gives him a hug and sits next to him. We hit our knuckles together, but lightly because my knuckles are still sore from breaking Danny's nose last week. "Hey, Beck. So how's your guys' morning so far?"

We both shrug. "Nothing out of the ordinary, man." I tell him, taking a notebook out of my backpack, and Cat does the same. "Do you know what this is about?"

Andre shook his head. "Nah, they haven't said anything. There's a guy up there, beating on that dummy, which is odd."

Cat and I both look up front and see a tall, curly blonde guy with gloves on and punching the dummy.

Yeah, that is unusual.

I look over at Cat, who's still staring. "Stop drooling, Cat." I smirk when she gives me a glare.

Andre laughs with me, and that earns him a look from the redhead as well.

Finally the bell rings, and everyone in the class comes in quickly and sits. The guy upfront that was punching the dummy puts it aside and comes forward when the teacher comes in. "Good morning, class." Our teacher says. "Today is a different kind of class, obviously, since we are not in our normal room. Our lesson for today is Stage Fighting."

Oh great…Cat should be totally swell with this one…

"This is Chad, and he's here today to take over for me and teach you guys about the art of Stage Fighting and how to act it out." The teacher motioned to the blonde, tall kid next to him. "You have the stage, Chad."

Chad nodded and began explaining everything. "Stage fighting isn't hard, but in a way, it's not easy." He goes into detail about it and it sounds really interesting. I'm kind of stoked for this assignment. "Now since we went over enough, let's have someone come up and help me demonstrate." He looks around and smiles at Cat. "How about you, Lil' Red?"

"Hey, that's my nickname for her!" Andre snapped, making everyone laughed.

"Sorry." Chad chuckled. "Come on up…what's your name?"

Cat shakily stands up and looks to me while she leaves the row. "Her name is Cat. She's mute." I tell him as Cat makes her way to the stage.

"Oh, Mutism, huh?" Chad asks Cat, who nods shyly. "Well that's alright. For stage fighting, we don't need to talk, so that's good. Okay, now Cat, when I swing my fist out in front of your face right now, I'm not going to touch you. I want you to get a feel for what you'll see when we do the real thing."

Again, Cat nods.

"Do you have any questions?"

She looks to me and the rest of the gang next to me, and signs _"Not yet." _

"She said, Not Yet." I called out.

Chad nods. "Alright, well when you do have a question, let me know. You ready?"

Cat nods, looking a bit nervous. I ready myself, just in case she has a panic attack about a fist coming towards her.

Chad motions to his fist to let her know that he was about to swing, and he swings, and Cat just flinches, but does well besides that.

I lean back with a proud grin. That's my girl.

"Now see, it's easy to notice that my fist did not collide with her face." Chad put his hands on Cat's shoulders and led her to another angle. "Now from this point of view that you all see, it will be hard to decipher if I'm really hitting her or not." He looked to Cat. "Okay, now you remember what I showed you guys with the dummy, so just do exactly that, okay?"

Cat gulps, but nods.

"Do you have any questions yet?"

And Cat shakes her head.

"Okay then." Chad puts his fist up and gives our teacher a nod. "Cue the sound effect."

Cat readies herself.

Chad swings his fist to Cat's face, and they make the scene look like he actually hit her and Cat holds her face. And then right after, Cat looks back at us with a smile. _"I'm okay!"_

I laugh, and so does everyone else. We clap for her as she and Chad to a quick bow.

Soon, after a few more people try it, the teacher comes back up. "Alright, we have a few minutes before the bell rings. So let's hear who are our partners are, shall we?"

We have to make a 30 second long stage fight…but what worries me is WHO Cat will be paired with.

"Andre and Beck."

I look over to Andre, who head-nods me.

"Jade and Tori."

Oh, that's going to be bad.

He goes through everyone, he looks to Cat. "Cat, we have an odd number, so I thought it'd be okay with you if you just team up with Chad, here."

Son of a…

Cat nods with a smile to Chad, who gives her a grin back.

Here we go again…

…

I drop my backpack on my floor of the RV as I slam my whole body onto the bed, my face in the pillow. It's never felt so comfortable to me in my whole life.

I just left Andre's house, and Cat STILL has not texted me about how her lesson with Chad is going. I told her to text me when she was done so I can give her a ride home, since they're practicing at the school, but it's 7 already.

I didn't want to annoy her with my messages of my paranoid worry, but hey, she does know I need to know what's going on. Her brother is out of town, again, so someone has to watch out for her.

I take out my phone. _–Hey, are you done yet?- _And now, I just wait for her to answer. I switch on the TV and concentrate on the Drake and Josh show, putting my phone on max volume.

Later, I open my eyes and realize I fell asleep.

Oh, shit!

I grab my phone and look to see if Cat texted me, my heart racing that she was stranded at the school. And there you go. 4 text messages from Cat and 2 missed calls from Andre.

**7:21pm - **_-Hey, Beck! Yes, I'm done. Can you come pick me up? Chad said he would for you, but he has to be somewhere like right now.-_

**7: 34pm - **_-Ummm, Beck? Where'd you go? Are you okay?-_

**7: 42pm - **_-I texted Andre and he's coming right now to pick me up, so you don't have to.-_

**7: 58pm - **_-Beck, I'm with Andre. Do you want me to come over there? Are you okay?-_

I groan as I drop my head into my hands. "Dammit."

_Duh-dum_

I grab my phone, faster this time, and it was from Cat.

_-I'm over here on the couch, silly.-_

My head snaps in that direction and I see my exhausted best friend smiling at me and give me a small wave. "Cat." I sigh out as she stands and comes to sit next to me on the bed. "I'm so sorry, Cat. I fell asleep, but I thought I put my phone on loud enough."

She smiles and shakes her head, leaning on my shoulder.

I swear I'm in love with the most forgiving person on the whole planet.

"How was your practice?" I ask causally, but she puts a finger up to my lips, indicating me to shut up. I'm about to ask her why, but she closes her eyes. Wow, they must've worked hard to make her so tired. "Want me to drive you home?" I ask her softly.

She shakes her head again, and signs to me. _"I'm too sleepy. Can I sleep on the couch?"_

I smile at her. "No, but you can sleep on the bed, and I'll sleep on the couch."

She signs me a quick _"Thank you_" and I help her under the covers. It's a good thing tomorrow is Saturday, so we don't have anywhere to be.

I kiss her head when she's comfortable enough. "Good night, Cat." Before I can move away, I feel her suddenly grab my hand. "What's wrong?"

She bites her lip. _"Can you just stay with me until I fall asleep? Please?"_

So I lay down with her, and she curls up next to me. I wrap my arms around her to make her feel safer. Soon, she's asleep, and so am I.

* * *

><p><strong>xScreamingxAngelx, Xxxx4evasummerxxxx, xXxBlueRainbowxXx, Jeremy Shane, iwannabetaller, gleegirl5, songbird341, 2munchkin2: <strong>Thank you all for your awesome reviews :) and thank you for the kind words about my son. He's a handsome one, isn't he?

**Sorry it's taken me so long to update. Yes, the story is finished, but it's getting some time to actually get on my laptop and update the chapters. My son is having a hard time sleeping because my Chihuahua puppy loves barking when my son goes to sleep. I haven't slept more than 6 hours since the last time I updated. I'm exhausted. I'll try harder, promise.**

**I finished this story (again), so we have a total of 33 chapters. So review! Let's try to get to 300 reviews before the story ends, huh? No flames.**

**Keep a look out for chapter 13: **_They are Stitched Together_

**-Digidestend Angel and Nathaniel-**


	13. They're Stitched Together

**Struggles She Faced, Chances He Took**

_Digidestend Angel_

**I do NOT own Victorious**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirteen<strong>

**They are Stitched Together**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Its Friday night, and we're all hanging out at this cool place called Karaoke Dokie. It's just a club where people can go up and sing whatever song they want. This have a bar, but it's full of soda and stuff like that. It's a sweet place.

We are here for a specific reason though.

"I would like to make a toast." Andre said in a professional voice as he held up his glass of soda and stood up. Everyone else stayed seated, but put their cups up. "Cat, we are SO proud of you and your success in the music business, even though you're only 16. You're a cool cat." And we all laugh at that. "Congratulations on selling your new song to Katy Perry. To CAT!"

"To Cat!" The rest of us yell, as Cat blushed madly. We all take a drink.

Once that excitement dies down, you can count on Jade to ruin it. "I'm going to get a soda." And she gets up.

Andre looks at his empty glass. "Get me one?"

"NO!" And she keeps walking.

We all blink and look to Andre. "She can be a gank."

Cat raises her eyebrows. _"What is a G-A-N-K anyways?"_

Tori shrugs. "Jade." And everyone laughs.

At that moment, I suddenly feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn around quickly, as does Cat next to me, and I see this brown-haired girl there, with her blonde friend behind her. She smiles in a flirtatious way. "My name is Halley. First time here?" She asks.

I look to Cat, who looks ticked. "Um, yeah." I look back at the girl.

"If you get nervous, I'll hold your hand." And Halley puts her hand in front of Cat and on my hand on the table.

And what happens next shocks EVERYONE at the table.

Cat, gently, takes Halley's wrist and takes it off mine. The brunette backs up a little, startled. Cat waves her finger, as if telling her no, with a cute scowl on her face. I give her a look that says "Thanks".

"Who do you think you are?" Halley defends herself. "You'll regret doing that!"

Cat cowers a little, and I glare at this crazy chick. "Don't threaten her, or else you'll have to answer to me."

"Or me." A new voice comes in and the rest of us at the table groans. This is going to get ugly.

The two girls standing before us turn around and come face to face with Jade.

Jade is glaring daggers. "Did I just hear you threaten my best friend? Or am I joining her in being deaf?"

Halley raises her eyebrows and turns back to Cat. "You're deaf?"

"Mute, actually, but all the same." Tori glared at them. "Don't mess with her."

"Who's going to stop me?"

"Us." Robbie joins in, finally. "She didn't do anything wrong to you, so back off." Halley glares at him, and he cowers. "Or nevermind. It's not any of my business." And he takes a nervous drink of his soda.

I roll my eyes and turn back to the girls.

The blonde one points over to Andre. "Hey, look at his jacket!" Andre raises an eyebrow. "H-A initials."

Halley lets out a dry laugh. "Oh, Hollywood Arts." She looks back at Cat. "The school for wannabes."

We all get angry at that one and stand up from our seats, but Cat stays seated.

Jade turns the girl around forcefully. "Hey! Do you know who you're insulting here? That, right there, is Caterina Valentine!"

That gets their attention. "You're The Mute Songwriter?" Halley asks in disbelief, looking back at Cat.

"She's sold songs to dozens of famous artists already." Andre adds on. "She knows how to play the guitar, the violin, the piano, and the flute like a pro. Not to mention knows how to dance."

"And she just sold one of her songs to Katy Perry." Tori says. "So you have no place here to call her a wannabe, when she's already someone who you would want to be."

"She also has mastered American Sign-Language, Spanish Sign-Language, and German Sign-Language. She is the most talented girl in the whole world." I tell them with a smirk, knowing that Cat was blushing again. "You were picking on the wrong girl today."

"I personally always thought that famous people should be gorgeous beautiful." Halley says with a shrug. "Not fat redhead freaks."

Cat silently gasps as tears come to her eyes. I would say I defended her, but Jade was already about to do that, so I wrap my arms around Cat.

Jade turns her around again. "You did NOT just call her fat." She growls out, intimidating the girl. Jade suddenly punches Halley in the nose and we heard something crack. Halley runs away with the blonde one leading her. "That probably taught them a lesson." Jade cracks her fingers.

Cat has tears running down her cheeks when she looks to me. _"I really am fat."_

We all gasp.

"Cat, you're not fat." Tori tells her automatically.

I make Cat face me. "Listen to me. You're the most beautiful girl in the world. No one can compare to you. You're absolutely perfect. They're jealous because they have flaws. Cat, you physically have no flaws."

"Is that what you've been thinking this whole time, Lil' Red?" Andre asks in a worried tone.

Cat shrugs, trying to wipe her tears away.

This breaks my heart.

…

Later at Cat's house, we decide to watch a late movie, since Frankie, her brother, is out of the country. Cat has been really depressed since we arrived back from Karaoke Dokie. Nothing I say snaps her out of this. I just can't believe she's been thinking she's fat this whole time. I never saw it. I never did.

I put a hand on her shoulder. "The movie's over." I tell her softly.

She pouts. _"Can you stay and watch another one?"_

I chuckle. "Of course, but you look tired. Go put on some pajamas, while I get more hot chocolate and popcorn."

She nods and jumps out of the blanket that was covering us, going upstairs. I get up and go towards the kitchen, putting water in the kettle and turning the stove on the heat up the water.

Seconds later, I hear a noise that stops my heart.

_CRASH_

I couldn't help, but break into a run out of the kitchen and up the stairs after hearing a loud glass breaking. I was afraid someone broke into the house and Cat would be in danger. I make it up and go into Cat's room, but she wasn't in there. I run to the bathroom and it was locked. "Cat, back away from the door!" I yell as I get ready to kick the door open. After a few seconds of giving her time to move, I slam my foot onto the weak door and it shoots open with ease. I walk in and see large shards of the shattered mirror all over the sink and floor, and I see Cat on the floor by the tub, holding toilet paper to her bleeding hand. "Dammit, Cat!" I snarl as I use a towel move the glass away so I could walk to her. She has tears in her eyes as I rip the toilet paper off the holder and make her hold it, while I hoist her into my arms. "Hang on, babygirl." I whisper as I walk fast to my car.

…

After the doctor stitches Cat's hand up, we wait for them to bring the discharge papers as I turn to Cat. "Why? Why did you do this to yourself?" I quietly yell at her.

She sighs and shrugs.

"Why did you break the mirror?" I ask her. "I don't understand."

She glares. _"I know you don't understand! You are not fat and ugly!"_

"Oh for the love of God, Cat, you're not fat or ugly!" I snap. "Why can't you see what I see?"

"_I hate what you see."_

"I love what I see." I tell her while running my fingers through her hair. "You're so beautiful, Cat. I'll keep reminding you of that until the day I die."

After a few minutes of her looking in deep thought, Cat gives in and signs to me. _"I went to the bathroom to change. I looked in the mirror and I suddenly saw me with huge legs, big arms, and a fat belly. I was disgusting. I did not want to see it anymore. So I punched the mirror as hard as I could. I did not think it would break that much."_

I scoff. "You have one heck of a punch, Cat." I sigh. "I'm so sorry those girls insulted you like they did, but everything they said wasn't true. You are not fat, you're a beautiful redhead, and you're not a freak. You're gorgeous and you are the most talented girl on the planet."

Cat looks at me shyly. _"Before you, no one has called me beautiful. It is hard to believe what you say is true. You really do think I'm beautiful?"_

I wrap my arms around her and kiss her head. "Oh yeah, Cat. You're my angel."

* * *

><p><strong>I literally had a totally different chapter than this, but I suddenly thought of this and it seemed better and less depressing.I wrote this whole chapter last night to replace the other one. My son was asleep, so was everyone else. It was one of a rare times I had to write. Good thing I type faster than the speed of light.<br>**

**Mossdawn, xScreamingxAngelx, Xxxx4evasummerxxxx, Cookies Smores Happiness, Jeremy Shane, Songbird341, 2munchkin2, and xXxbluerainbowxXx: **Thank you for your awesome reviews :) keep them up!

**No flames. NONE!**

**Keep a look out for chapter 14: **_She Runs From Prejudice_

**-Digidestend Angel and Nathaniel-**


	14. She Runs From Prejudice

**Struggles She Faced, Chances He Took**

_Digidestend Angel_

**I do NOT own Victorious**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fourteen<strong>

**She Runs From Prejudice**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

It's a different day, a different night. It's been a long week since Cat broke her bathroom mirror and we replaced it before Frankie returned home, but even then, he didn't stick around too long after that. Cat finally has the image out of her head that she isn't pretty, and now keeps convincing herself a little bit everyday that she is attractive and talented.

I thank God every day for that.

_Duh-dum_

I attempt to each for my phone from my lazy spot on my bed, but I left it in my backpack by the door.

Man, I hate getting up.

But what if it's Cat?

Okay, okay, I'm up!

I run and grab my phone out of the front zipper. There's a text message from Cat. I'm so cheesy about her to the point I smile at her name. Of course, it's crazy how one's sanity could fly out the window with only a few words in a text message…

_-Beck, I'm at home, help me! Those guys are back!-_

And there we go.

Yesterday, some of her neighborhood's pre-teen boys were taunting her and playing "Ding-Dong-Door-Ditch" on her, which was giving her severe headaches and scaring her. She text me for help, so I came over and I guess when they saw my car, they left her alone. It just pisses me off to the bone when people pick on her, just because they think it's funny that she can't talk back to them.

I text her back before I go into a freaked panic. _-I'm on the way!-_

I grab my car keys and run out the door, and I don't bother shutting it behind me. I race towards Cat's house, which is about 5 minutes away from mine.

It was the longest 5 minutes of my life.

I skid in front of her house, and into the driveway. No cars were there because Frankie was at work all day. The garage was open and Cat was cowering in fear as 5 teenage boys were pushing her around. I sort of recognize them. Yes, they're kids that run around Cat's neighborhood sometimes, so I assume her neighbor's kids. They're always teasing Cat for being Mute.

And as I get closer, I realize that Cat's blindfolded and her hands are tied together in the front of her with a rag.

They're eff-ing dead.

I jump out of the car and they apparently don't hear me slam my car door shut behind me. I'm stomping up to them as I hear their nasty words.

"You're so stupid!"

"You're a retard!"

"Just talk, you ugly chick!"

"Look at her freakish red hair!"

"We should cut it!"

Cat's lip trembled as they grabbed a pair of scissors and then one boy grabbed her by the hair. It killed me deep inside because it's not like Cat can scream for help or even beg them to stop. She's Mute. She can't plead for them to leave her alone. They're taking advantage of that. They can torture her as much as they want and she couldn't make a sound. It's like a fun game to them, and it's making me sick to my stomach.

I snatch the scissors out of the kid's hands and throw them across the garage, glaring daggers at the guy. He's almost my height, but he's like 13 or 14 of age. He looks at me and glares back. "Hey, who do you think you are? Leave! This is none of your business!"

_BAM!_

The punch I gave to his face made him fall backwards onto his back and he was holding his bloody nose, screaming in pain. His friends gasp at the scene. I look to the one who's still pulling on Cat's soft, strong hair to keep her steady and close to him. "If you don't let her go in 3 seconds, I'm going to strangle you." I growl out to him.

Almost immediately, he releases her and I grab her arm, yanking her over to me and I raise the bandana over her eyes and see her fearful, teary eyes. She doesn't give me a chance to untie her hands because she leans into me. She's crying, I can tell by the violent shaking her body is doing.

The boy with the bloody nose gets up, shakily, and Cat immediately get's behind me, but her hands takes one of mine, holding it with a strong grip…and quite tightly to the point, I don't think my hand was getting blood.

I can't let go of the hatred I feel for them. I look to each and every one of them. "She's MUTE! She's can't talk! She can't beg for you to leave her alone and she can't scream for help! You all are sick in the head, you know that?" I snap, making them back up a little. I don't understand why they're still standing in front of me. "GET OUT!" I snarl, and suddenly they scatter out of the garage like rats, heading to their own homes.

I look down at Cat and see her staring in the direction of where the boys disappeared to. I take that time to untie her hands. "I have you, Cat." I whisper and she curls up under my arm. "I'm not letting go. Let's go inside, alright?"

Cat nods timidly, her face stained with tears and sheared makeup.

We went straight to the bathroom and I grabbed a first aid kid from under the sink so I could clean up her split lip the boys gave her. The thought of them punching her in the face makes me want to go find them again and kick their asses.

I stop when she signs to me. It was getting hard to read her signs because she was going so fast and missing so much of the conversation. _"I was taking out trash, but they caught me and made me open garage. They said close it, but did not because I scared. I messaged you when they talk about what to do with me. They tied me up and blindfold my eyes. I fight back, but I'm weak. They laugh and call me names. I was scared."_

Maybe I'll go beat the crap out of them after all…

"_My phone broken."_

I stare at her with confusion. "But you text me like 10 minutes ago with your phone."

She frowns, but sends me a few signs. This time, she's slower and I can understand her. _"They saw me message you after I tried to run from them and they threw it on the ground and stomped on it. It is broke. And that is when that one boy punched me in the face."_ And tears left her eyes again. _"No one will understand me again!"_

I shook my head. "No, we will. You can't always hide behind your cell phone, Cat."

"_WHAT THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?"_

I sigh. This isn't a good time to argue with her. What she just went through with those guys was traumatizing…and not only for her, but for me too. What if they were planning on beating her up? Maybe even…I can't even say the word. It's making me shake with nausea.

"Cat, you need to answer this serious question." I tell her, and she nods. "Did they _touch_ you anywhere else?"

She shakes her head.

"Thank God." I breathe out in relief. "We'll go get you a new phone later, okay?" I tell her softly, and she nods, trying to wipe her tears away.

I sat her on the sink and finish cleaning up her swollen lip, and let her curl up in her bed afterwards, saying we would go later to the cell phone store. I sit with her and run my fingers through her hair until she's asleep. I figured to let her nap for an hour or so, since she probably needs it. I go back downstairs and chill out, watching TV. I'll wait for her.

I always do.

* * *

><p><strong>My little brother (the deaf one) gets teased and bullied like that too...so I thought I'd throw that in there for this story. Another thing DeafMute people go through. Also Blind, but they aren't in this story...  
><strong>

**Jeremy Shane, 2munchkin2, Kat, Songbird341, Finally Falling, Xxxx4evasummerxxxx, xScreamingxAngelx, and mossdawn: **Thanks for reviewing guys! You all are fabulous!

**My son is well and healthy, so am I :) it's been a week and we've done well getting adjusted to being mother and son. **

**Please review again! It'll make Nathaniel smile! Lol, possibly, you never know. No flames.**

**Keep a look out for chapter 15: **_God Gave Her to Him _**(It's the chapter you all have been waiting for!)**

**-Digidestend Angel and Nathaniel-**


	15. God Gave Her To Him

**Struggles She Faced, Chances He Took**

_Digidestend Angel_

**I do NOT own Victorious**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fifteen<strong>

**God Gave Her To Him**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

I hate homework.

I've probably already said that…but I do.

I don't want to make a 5 page, hand-written script about how I would react and what I would do if someone put gum in my hair! If they did, I'd pummel them! Simple as that.

And where the bloody hell is Cat?

Not only because I miss her, but I need her notes for-

_Creak…_

_Bam!_

Speaking of the angel.

I sit up straight in my bed and see Cat, out of breath, jumping up and down in excitement. _"Guess what? Guess what? Guess where I'm going for break? GUESS!"_ She signs to me in hurry. It's amazing I understood her, since she was going so fast. I have been in Sign-Language class for months and I use it quite frequently to understand Cat, so I know a lot more than the average beginning student.

"How'd you get here? You better not have walked here." Or should I say ran because of how hyper and out of breath she is.

She shakes her head. _"A-N-D-R-E dropped me off. GUESS ALREADY!"_

I chuckle and make her sit down next to me. "There are a million places in the world, Cat, so I have no clue. Where are you going?"

"_Y-E-R-B-A!"_

I blink in confusion. "Now see, I would never have guessed that. Where is that?"

She freezes and then shrugs a few seconds later.

I roll my eyes and put an arm around her. "I'm glad you get to travel with your brother for once. That was nice of him."

And then she gives me a grin.

That's when I know it's not her brother she's going with.

Who else though?

It better not be a guy…I'll never let her go with him! I haven't left her alone with a guy ever since I had those guys leave her alone for good, by punching them all, and there's no way in hell I'll let all that progress from her getting over that trauma of being tied up, blindfolded, and almost getting her hair chopped off, go down the drain!

"Who is it, Cat?" I ask her in a serious tone. "It better not be a guy, because I swear-"

She puts a finger to my lips to make me be quiet. _"You talk too much when you are being overprotective of me."_

I laugh and put my chin on her shoulder, making her smile. "Who are you going with?"

"_T-O-R-I, A-N-D-R-E, and R-O-B-B-I-E, but I won't go unless…" _And then she slowly puts her hands down and staring at her feet.

I sit back up and put a loose strand of her hair behind her ear so I can see her flawless face perfectly. "Unless what?"

She looks to me. _"Unless you go…"_

I can't help my surprised look I give her. "Really?"

She bites her lip before continuing. _"I know it sounds bad, but I have not gone a day without seeing you ever since A-U-G-U-S-T. There is not a possible way I could live a week without seeing you every day. It sounds selfish, but I would not survive." _

I smile. She's so wonderful, and I didn't know it was possible, but I think I just fell in more love with her. "You're a sweetie-pie, I hope you know that. I feel the exact same way too. I just didn't want to tell you that because it would've made you feel crummy."

"_T-O-R-I asked if you could call her and let her know because she has to let F-E-S-T-U-S know how many people are going. The trip is free, by the way. The owner…call T-O-R-I. She can explain it better. And my hands are tired." _

I laugh at the last part and she smiles brightly, and if she could laugh, I know she would be.

Oh, what I would give to hear her laugh or her beautiful voice.

Focus, Beck. I cannot dwell right now. It's not Cat's fault of why she won't talk. It's physically impossible of her to talk, so I can't think these things. I'm never going to hear her voice and I'm never going to hear her laugh…It almost brings tears to my eyes because it's like the realization of that awful reality of never being able to communicate with Cat normally just smacked me in the face and sent me over the edge. I'm glad she's my best friend and I'm glad God gave her to me, but my heart still mourns for her.

I grab my phone, giving Cat a kiss on the cheek while I dial Tori's number.

…

The next day at school is fun. The gang is excited to go to Yerba.

Last night, I talked to Tori and told her I was going with Cat to make sure she'd be safe and alright. She also informed me she was going to invite me, but I wasn't there at that moment in time, so she told Cat to ask me and to call her.

Wait…what's that feeling?

I'm not the only one feeling it because everyone else at the table shivers with fear. Cat looks worried and I wrap an arm around her.

What's wrong with us?

Suddenly, a hand slams down on the table in front of us, making everyone jump, except me. I can't get scared. It's not possible…unless it's something about Cat and it's bad, then I'll be scared. Robbie gets so freaked, he screams like a little girl and falls backwards in his seat. I sigh and get up to help him.

"Jade, why did you do that?" Tori asked in anger. "Don't you have 9th graders to torment?"

Jade sits next to Cat, taking my spot, so I sit next to Robbie. Cat smiles apologetically at me and I smile back to let her know it's no big deal…even though it is to me. I kind of like sitting next to _my_ favorite girl, thank you very much.

"What's this I hear that you all are going to YERBA?" My EX-girlfriend screeches. She looks to Cat, who cowers closer to Tori. "You were going to go without me, Cat! Are we not best friends?"

Tori glares at Jade, defending the timid redhead. "It's none of your business, Jade. You weren't invited."

"And why not?"

We all stare at her in disbelief.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because you TORTURE US?" Tori snapped.

We all nod in agreement, except Cat, since she would never betray her best friend like that. That's my girl.

"Quit being a big baby, Vega." Jade says, rolling her eyes. "I'm going."

Tori sighs in an exhausted way. "Fine! Whatever! I don't care!"

Alright…this trip is about to get awkward once again.

…

Later on that day, Cat and I are at the park having a picnic for fun. I asked Cat what she wanted to do that we've never done and she thought of this. I thought it was a pretty wicked idea, actually. I've never been on a picnic, so it's a new experience for me. I'm glad to share it with Cat though. She makes it fun.

Cat was leaning against a tree as my head was on her lap, looking up at her. We've been talking about nothing…absolutely nothing. I'd say something random or she sign me something totally off topic and we'd discuss it like idiots. I swear I want her as _mine_ already, but I when I tell her that I'm in love with her, I want it to be special. Right now…actually, maybe it would be.

Oh, crap.

Well…here goes nothing.

"Cat, I wanted to tell you something." I tell her, even though I didn't have intensions on telling her this today, but I think she wants to hear it just as much as I want to say it.

"_What wrong?" _She signed to me, looking down to my face.

I sit up and turn around to face her, taking her hands gently into my hold. "Cat…I…I love you."

And just as I expected, she smiled and jumped into my arms.

Score.

I contemplate kissing her, but no…I want to make that special for her as well. I bet it's not her first kiss, but I'll make sure it's going to be the best, romantic kiss. After her last boyfriend, Danny, mistreated her, I just wanted to treat her like a princess. The way she wasn't treated when she was with him.

I kiss her head and pull her into my lap, holding her close. She leans back a little and signs one sign to me. _"I love you."_

* * *

><p><strong>Cimorene14, allhallowsevebabe, emmiebee11, Xxxx4evasummerxxxx <strong>_(My brother is fine. He keeps going. Kids are kids, you know? It's a horrible reality.)_**, Mossdawn, Jeremy Shane, and Songbird341: **Thanks for your reviews! You all are wonderful!

**Review again PLEASE! I love reviews :) **

**I'm not updating "Live Free or Let Me Die" tonight because I only have gotten 8 reviews for the last chapter…we agreed on 10 or more reviews a chapter, and we've been doing decent. We only have 2 chapters to go in that story, and then I put up a new story. So…we'll see what happens.**

**Keep a look out for chapter 16: **_Moments That Take His Breath Away_

**-Digidestend Angel and Nathaniel-**


	16. Moments That Take His Breath Away

**Struggles She Faced, Chances He Took**

_Digidestend Angel_

**I do NOT own Victorious**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Sixteen<strong>

**Moments That Take His Breath Away**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Cat and I are sitting in the backseat of my parents' 4-door truck with our luggage in the back bed. I'm real excited here. A week in a new country, with friends, and my new girlfriend, and did I mention it's all free? My parents loved that part. I take her hand into mine, giving it a small squeeze. She looks from the window to me with a sweet smile.

God, I am so happy.

Last night, Cat and I went on her Pear-Pad (a different, smaller one then Robbie's stupid, giant one) and looked at pictures of Yerba and the hotel we'll be staying at. When I saw that, we were excited. Not only did it look fun, but it would be a nice romantic getaway for us. There were some nice restaurants there and the beach. I'm picturing many things to do with just Cat, and I'm getting more excited by the second.

We pull up to the airport and my parents get out saying goodbye to us.

"Now you both have your cell phones and cell phone chargers, right?" My mother asks us sternly as my dad gets our bags from the bed.

Cat and I nod. "Don't worry, mom. We have everything on YOUR list you gave us and told us to pack."

Ever since Cat and I have been hanging out since last August, my parents have also treated Cat like one of their own. Believe it or not, they were almost as protective of her as I was…the word is _almost_. No one can beat me in that category.

"Passports?"

I take mine out of my pocket, while Cat get's hers from her carryon bag. I would have one, but the only thing I need on the plane is my wallet, passport, cell phone, and iPod. Cat said to just put my iPod in her bag, to make it easier and I just carry my wallet, cell phone, and passport.

"Cat, you have your medical bracelet on your wrist tight enough?"

Cat rolled up her sleeve and showed my mom so she could make sure it was tight enough.

Before the trip, the airport advised Cat to get a medical bracelet to show the diagnosis of her Mutism and her doctor's number just in case they had any doubts. So she made an appointment to get it and I went with her since it was check up to make sure nothing else was wrong and she was safe to go to another country.

And what happened terrified me.

He checked her throat and said that he saw some strange marks there, so they're going to run some blood tests when we get back…

My Lord, I keep praying she's okay.

I came to that realization after he told us about it that I can protect Cat from guys and getting physically hurt, but I can't protect her from an illness. Now it's all in God's hands and I'm praying everyday for a miracle.

I feel my mother hug me and my dad shake my hand with a firm grip, telling me to watch out for Cat. I realize the rest of our friends and Sikowitz are walking towards us, waving. My parents drive away and Cat tugs on my sleeve. I shake out of my daze and look down at her.

"_I know what you are thinking about. Don't. We are going to enjoy this trip. Okay?" _She signs to me with worry in her eyes. _"We will dread my illness when we get back. For now, we need to have fun together." _

I nod and take a deep breath. "You're right…you're right, Cat."

She smiles and turns to wave to the others, and I wrap an arm around her waist when some weirdoes whistle at her. Yes, I would usually do something about that, but this is an airport. I'd be called a terrorist and that would NOT be a good thing.

"Cat, I told you not to wear such a SHORT dress." I growl at her as she turns her attention away from the perverted guys.

She rolls her eyes and goes to hug the others.

Okay, I may hate that fact that other guys are trying to catch a glimpse of under Cat's dress, but I love looking at her in it, so I'll let it go.

"Alright, guys, let's go check in!" Tori yells and everyone cheers.

Cat comes to grab her bag, but I grab it from her and grin. She signs _"thank you" _and wraps her arms around one of mine, walking inside with everyone. Surprisingly, Jade doesn't act any different towards us. She seems like she actually is happy for us and approves.

Thank God.

I want this trip to be perfect for Cat, so I didn't need any drama starting or awkwardness to the point Cat wouldn't want to do anything. That one I'd be pissed about.

…

A limo actually picked us up and took us to the hotel. The country seemed a little…off…but Tori kept insisting we were safe, so we went with it and believed her.

Remind me NEVER to do that again.

We pull up to the hotel and it's kind of dark and old, but again, Tori convinced us it will look better in the daylight. Again, we believed her.

And again, I remind you to remind me to NEVER do that again.

Yes, I do realize I said AGAIN five times.

We walk in and shocker, Tori was wrong!

The place was filthy and smelled nasty. The couch looked lumpy, there were moths everywhere, and it looked like there were homeless people in the corners, staring at the girls like they were some sort of piece of meat.

"Oh, no way." I said out loud as I bring Cat closer to me and drop our bags to the ground.

"This dump is our hotel?" Andre asks loudly, standing next to Tori.

"HELLO, BUDDIES!" Aguy, Scrotties, introduces himself to us as and sniffs Tori's hand…alrighty then. "How do you like the hotel?" He asks us.

As everyone contemplates of what to say, Cat signs to me. _"I'm glad I'm Mute and I can't say anything." _I couldn't hold back my chuckle from her words.

"It's DISGUSTING!" Jade yells out from next to Cat.

Everyone shakes their heads at her, but she speaks the truth.

"She say what?" Scrotties asked.

"Um, this hotel isn't like the picture we saw online." Tori explained cautiously.

"Oh, the picture!" Scrotties says. "It's right there!" And points to the wall.

For the love of…

"I'll find someone to take your luggage." And he walks away, out of sight.

I walk with Cat towards Tori, and I can't help myself when I wipe my finger along the front desk and see a bunch of dust on it. Cat cringes at the sight. "Festus said this hotel was nice?" I ask in disbelief.

"Yes!" Tori answered back. "Okay, this isn't my fault!"

"Yeah, it is!" Jade shouted.

"How was I supposed to know-?"

Scrotties comes back with another creepy looking dude, who's eating a sandwich…oh jeez. "He will take your luggage." Scrotties says, motioning to creepy dude with the sandwich.

"Hello." Tori greets him like a bubblehead idiot. "We are so happy to be in your country."

No, actually we're not.

Suddenly, before anyone could say anything else or grab the bags, the front door slams open, practically being taken off the hinges, and soldiers run in with their guns drawn, pointing them towards the bellhop. I immediately grab Cat by the waist and keep her a safe distance from the scene. Everything goes crazy! Everybody is scattered around the lobby, and Robbie was being dragged along with the bellhop, who was being taken away by the soldiers. Jade grabbed his foot and yanked him back. The soldiers left with the guy and shut the door again.

We were all out of breath as we look around to one another. Cat hides her face into my chest, shaking violently…or was that me?

…

Cat and Andre are sitting on the couch, messing around with Cat's PearPad, as I sit on the recliner, wanting sleep so bad. Tori is arguing with Jade as Sikowitz is trying to stop them. Trina and Robbie went into their rooms. So right now, we're all kind of on the edge.

I suddenly feel something, like fingers, pulling on my hair. I look up a little and there are these two girls putting their hands through my hair. "Uhh, can you stop-" One of them grabs my hand and smells it. "Uh, okay, I get it. Custom."

I see Cat and she looks upset about it, but can't do anything, since she can't speak up for herself. Andre pats her knee to comfort her.

Thankfully, Jade takes over for her.

"HEY!" Jade snaps, standing in front of me, and the girls stop touching me. "Get your hands off my best friend's boyfriend's head!" She snaps in a threatening tone.

Dang, she's more protective of Cat than I thought.

And the two girls behind me…hiss at Jade. And then Jade hisses back worse than the two combined and the girls run out of there.

Glad that's over.

"OW!"

…or not.

I see Andre stand up from his seat next to Cat suddenly, holding his neck. "Something bit my neck!"

Oh, crap…Cat was sitting next to him.

I jump up as everyone fusses over Andre and I pull Cat to her feet. "It didn't bite you, did it?" I ask hastily. Cat's already sick from whatever is in her throat, so if something bit her on the neck, who knows what could happen…

She shakes her head. _"I think a moth bit A-N-D-R-E neck!"_

"Hey, guys!" I get everyone's attention. "Cat said it looked like a moth that bit Andre."

Scrotties comes up with wide eyes. "A moth? Was it black like the night?" He looks at Cat, since she knows what it was.

Cat nods cautiously.

"Oh, that was a Vampire Moth." Scrotties finishes, with a weird grin.

We all look at him in disbelief.

"Well, is he going to be okay?" Tori asks in worry.

"Oh yeah, don't worry!" He says to reassure her. "A bite from a Vampire Moth is very lucky!"

Cat tugs my shirt sleeve again and shows me something on her Pear-Pad. "Wait, it says here that a bite from a Vampire Moth can kill you…" I look at him after reading the article on the website Cat showed me.

Scrotties chuckles nervously. "Yes, but if you live, you are very lucky!"

Andre looks like he's going to be sick.

…

Robbie comes into the room, waking us up with a start, yelling about what happened in the girls' room and immediately I try to run out to get to my precious girlfriend and make sure she was okay, but Andre grabs my shirt, and I think he wants me to help him to the lobby. So I help him out, and kind of rush him out there. We get out there, with Sikowitz and Robbie behind us, and I help Andre to the couch and Cat runs into my arms.

Thank God she's okay.

But then we're forced to stay the whole trip…

If we last that long, that is.

* * *

><p><strong>The guy who owns the hotel, yeah, I didn't know how to spell his name, so that'd be it. If you guys know how, let me know. Thanks.<br>**

**Ponies, Jeremy Shane, Xxxx4evasummerxxxx, Gotang, Songbird341, Finally Falling, DestinyB, xScreamingxAngelx, Girlygirl17, and Neko: **Thank you guys for reviewing! You all are wonderful!

**Review again, please! They make me smile!**

**Look out for chapter 17: **_She Just Smiles and Takes His Hand_

**-Digidestend Angel and Nathaniel-**


	17. She Just Smiles and Takes His Hand

**FUNNY STORY ALERT: **

**So I went to go pick up my friend last night around 1am from her work, since she only has her permit (she's 21), and she wanted to drive, so I let her (I'm over 18 so that's allowed). We JUST so happened to stuck in a DUI Checkpoint. Since we **_**were**_** legal (we thought we were), we didn't think much of it. My friend (Dana) showed her permit and ID. Then they wanted to see my license. Okay, no problem…I did NOT realize my license had EXPIRED in AUGUST! So we had to pull into a parking lot next to it, and STEP OUT OF THE CAR, where there was like 10 people taking sobriety tests! They were going to tow my car and make us call our parents to pick us up. WELL, one cop (who knew my mom) was all "WE ARE HERE TO CATCH DRUNK DRIVERS WHO CAN KILL SOMEONE! NOT LITTLE GIRLS WHO ONE HAS A VALID PERMIT AND AN EXPIRED LICENSE!" So he let us go and we were allowed to go home. **

**NOW I have to renew my license. No problem, right? NO! Because I have to pass a written exam! If I don't pass, I'M ABSOLUTELY SCREWED! Since I won't be able to drive anywhere, cause my license is EXPIRED! I'm taking the rest tomorrow MORNING, so I'm kind of freaking out with studying and dealing with my rascal brothers and **_**talking**_** son (he loves to coo and just make random noises, lol. It's cute). Keep me in your thoughts tomorrow morning! (Or whatever time it is where you are, lol.)**

**People are all "You didn't look at your license to see when it expires?" I was all, "DUDE, It's not like I sit there on my free time just staring at my picture on my license all freaking day!" Aye…**

**Any comments on my funny/terrorizing situation here? Lol.**

* * *

><p><strong>Struggles She Faced, Chances He Took<strong>

_Digidestend Angel_

**I do NOT own Victorious**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seventeen<strong>

**She Just Smiles and Takes His Hand**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Cat is warming up with the girls on stage as Robbie and I are doing sound checks. Andre's getting checked out by the doctor's SON behind a stained sheet, and no one wants to know what Sikowitz is doing…no, no, I don't want to know. Robbie trying to explain something to me, but I'm staring at Cat…I'm sorry, but her legs look so sexy right now.

"BECK!" Robbie slapped me on the head. "Quit checking out your girlfriend and pay attention to what I'm telling you!"

I glare at him and rub the back of my head where he hit me. "Dude, I'm going to pummel you!" I reach over and he falls off his chair to run from me.

He gets up and runs to the stage. He looks to Cat in panic. "Cat, control your boyfriend!" He snaps at her and then runs behind stage.

Cat blinks in confusion and looks to me, as I slam my head on the soundboard.

Eventually the girls scatter and Cat's warming up on stage, but faces me, smiling. I smile right back. "How's my favorite girl?" I ask her, giving the stupid music a break.

She nods. _"I'm perfectly perfect!"_

I laugh. "Good. I don't want it any other way."

Before we could attempt to flirt anymore, we hear Andre cry out in pain behind the sheet. I look to Cat, who's already heading over there. I run after her. We go behind the curtain and Cat almost runs into a kid a bit shorter than her. "Who are you? Where's the doctor?" I see Andre sort of unconscious on the table.

The guy comes in suddenly and gives us a nervous smile. "Well, you see, this is the best we could do. This is the doctor's son."

Our jaw drops. "He's like 11!" I snap.

The kid glares. "Almost 12!"

"Doctor, how is he?" The guy asks the short kid to change the subject.

"Not sure. I gave him a shot." He holds up a strangely long syringe and Cat silently gasps.

"But is he going to be okay?" I ask him, trying to comprehend what's going on.

The kid holds up his hand and does a "sort of" motion with it, putting his stuff into his medical bag and waves goodbye.

Cat goes up to Andre and puts a hand on his forehead to comfort him. I come up next to her, putting a hand on his shoulder. "How you feeling, Andre? Think you can perform tonight?"

Andre sits up a little and turns over to us. "Yeah." _Cough, cough. _"I had a dream a little foreign boy gave me a shot."

Cat and I look to each other and then back at him. "Yeah, well…" I trail off. What am I supposed to say?

"AHH!" Trina and Tori run in, looking quite excited.

"What's up?" I ask.

"Guess who's coming to hear us sing tonight!" Trina asked us.

Andre, Cat, and I shrug. "Who?" I ask them, just so they can shut up and I could take Cat away for a few minutes to spend some time alone with her before the show. I have not spent ANY time with Cat, just the two of us, since we arrived here and let me tell you, I'm not happy about it. I'm pretty fond of my beautiful girlfriend, and I kind of want to give her the world…and our friends are NOT making that easy on me!

I'm thinking Cat felt the same exact way, as I felt her hand enclose mine and give it a squeeze. So after listening to the Vega sisters ramble on and on about the chancellor of Yerba coming, who apparently only has one eyeball, we give them a wave and practically sprint out of there. I'm laughing quietly as we head outside for some fresh air. Thank GOD no one is out here!

I see Cat signing me something. _"I love T-O-R-I and T-R-I-N-A, but I wanted to spend some time with you before we have to sing and dance upstage…even though I'm nervous now."_

I frown and have her sit down on the nearest bench, and I sit next to her. "What are you nervous about?"

She shrugs and looks at our connected hands. _"The president of Y-E-R-B-A is coming to watch us! What if I mess up and ruin the whole performance!" _Her eyes are wide with panic.

Oh, great…

"Cat, you are the best dancer up there." I tell her, kissing her cheek. "You're going to knock them dead."

"_Really?" _

"_Really."_ I sign back to her with a smile.

Cat looks satisfied and snuggles up to me, and I happily wrap my arms around her. See? This is all I wanted to do. Hold my girlfriend, who I love very much. Now was that so hard for me to get? Yup. Was it worth it? Hell, yes.

…

"Good evening!"

"We're from Hollywood Arts in America!" I shout after Robbie.

…crickets, except for Sikowitz's random clapping.

Robbie clears his throat. "We'd like to welcome a special guest: the chancellor of this fine country."

And there's some applause. I turn in time to see Robbie making the "We Come In Peace" sign with his hand. My eyes widened for a second. "Don't do that." I tell him in a firm tone. "And now we present to you…"

"Trina Vega."

"Andre Harris."

"Jade West."

"Cat Valentine."

"And Tori Vega."

A bit of applause as Robbie and I head back to the sound station next to the stage. The girls and Andre come out and into position. I sit down and wave to my redhead girlfriend, who's facing us, and she waves back.

Hmm…maybe I should've kissed her before this? Because I would be a lot more satisfied if I did. It would've been a perfect time. It would've been our first kiss together though…maybe I'll wait for something more romantic.

The music starts and, sadly, Cat has to walk out of my view.

Oh wait…yes, I can still see her butt!

What?

I'm still a guy, alright?

Even though Tori has the main solos, I'm hardly paying attention because Cat's dancing is graceful and sexy. Dang, I'm a lucky guy to have her as my girl. How did I get her to fall for a lowlife like me? Hell if I know.

"…_**but I will give the best of me! All I want is everything-"**_

"AHHHHHH!"

Next thing I know everyone's in panic and the chancellor is screaming in pain.

I immediately snap out of my daydreaming and blink at the commotion. "What'd I miss?"

Robbie groaned into his hands. "Oh, nothing much. Tori just threw her shoe in the chancellor's eye and now we're all screwed. And Jade and Andre just ran off stage, abandoning Cat, Trina, and Tori upstage."

I look and Cat's scared, hanging onto Tori's arm in fear when soldiers start coming through the doors. My heart races and I jam upstage and grab Cat's arm away when the soldiers grab Tori. I pray they don't plan on taking ALL the dancers because I may go to jail for punching someone out if they touch my girlfriend.

Cat tugs on my shirt to make me look at her. _"Where are they taking T-O-R-I? WHERE?"_

As if on cue, Sikowitz speaks out. "HEY! WHERE ARE THEY TAKING HER?" He called out to be heard over all the screaming.

"To the prison!" The chancellor's servant yells back.

We all gasp, and I swear that Cat was so surprised to the point I think I heard a tiny gasp. I don't blame her. One of her best friends was just dragged out by soldiers in front of her eyes.

I hug her tightly as she almost cries and give Trina a sympathetic look.

Well, this trip just took a turn for the worst.

Great job, Tori…

* * *

><p><strong>Tumblradicated4, Girlygirl17, TheLiesBehindTheTruth, Jeremy Shane, xScreamingxAngelsx, Songbird341, Xxxx4evasummerxxxx, and Finally Falling: <strong>Thanks guys for your reviews :) you all rock and roll! Hehe.

**Okay, for some reason FanFiction is not letting me upload another document (Live Free or Let Me Die's last chapter) so I guess this is the only story being updated tonight…oh well. For those who read that story, you can live with the suspense for one more day, right? Hehe. **

**So you should review, tell me if you liked the chapter, and comment on how "hilarious" my Expired License situation is. Hehe. Thanks!**

**Keep a Look Out For Chapter 18: **_She's The Center Of His Whole World_

**-Digidestend Angel and Nathaniel-**


	18. She's The Center Of His Whole World

**OH MY GOD, 19 REVIEWS FOR THE LAST CHAPTER? :) I cannot stop smiling. My family is probably thinking I've lost my mind, smiling at my laptop like a crazy person. Hehe. I love you, guys!**

* * *

><p><strong>Struggles She Faced, Chances He Took<strong>

_Digidestend Angel_

**I do NOT own Victorious**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eighteen<strong>

**She's The Center Of His Whole World**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

None of us slept the night before, and we just returned to the hotel from visiting Tori. Well, I helped Sikowitz with calling people and taking notes of what to do, while Cat and the others went to go see her. Dang…I learned a lot about law. Maybe instead of drama school, I'll head over to Harvard Law School…HA! Good one, right?

Anyways, I've been trying to comfort Cat the best I could, but she's been absolutely terrified about Tori being in that filthy, nasty prison. I try to tell her that she's fine and she is protected by her new reputation of stabbing the Chancellor in the eye, making him fully blind. It would cheer her up for a minute, but then the stress of this trip-gone-bad came rushing back to her. Earlier, I took her out for a walk, and she started having a panic attack and collapsed. I had to carry her to a bench where she could catch her breath and cry about everything that's making her practically lose her mind.

This just ruined all the progress we've made since August.

I can't believe it. One little trip could change her back into her old, scared self.

Damn it all.

Jade promised me that she'd take care of Cat tonight…I pray she gets some sleep. Just in case, I'm going to keep my phone right next to my head. We still haven't replaced Cat's old phone, so Jade will just have to text me if anything's wrong.

_DUH-DUM_

I knew I shouldn't have put my phone on extra loud…then again, it could be Jade saying something was wrong with Cat.

I blink my eye open from their sleepiness and see it's from Jade.

Shit.

I open my phone and read her message.

_-I tried calming Cat down by going for a walk, but someone jumped out and scared the shit out of us and now I can't get her to calm down. We're in the lobby. Hurry up already!-_

By the time I had read "someone jumped out", I was already out the door.

I ran to the lobby in a brand new record time, I'm sure, and catch my breath as I walk over to the two girls. "Jade, what the hell? Why would you go out in this…WAR?"

Jade glared at me as she was rubbing my crying girlfriend's back. "She was in a state of delirious panic! If I didn't get her some fresh air at that very second, she would've had a flippin' heart attack!"

I want to strangle her…no, wait, I can't. That would worry Cat even more and right now, she can't handle anything more than this.

"Here's Beck, okay? He'll take care of you now." She gives Cat a small, but comforting hug, and then stands up. "Make sure she gets some sleep." She growls in my face before walking away. The lobby is empty, thank God.

I sit down next to her and before I can say a word, Cat jumps into my arms and cries into my shirt, gripping it with her small fists. I can't say anything. She's scaring me to the ends of this earth right now. I'm going to lose my freaking mind. I just wrap my arms around her and pull her even closer to me, if possible.

Soon, her shaking and tears stop.

I look down at her face and she's asleep, but it doesn't look peaceful. I sigh and let sleep overtake me too.

…

Oh, this day started off wonderful!

…and I'm kidding.

I should've known this day would be one of the worst days of my life the second I woke up. I mean, if you saw some foreign man standing over you, sniffing your girlfriend's hair and tried to put his hand up her shirt, even though she was in your arms tightly, would you assume you'd have a fan-flippin'- tastic day? Yeah, me neither. So why I did, I'll never know.

After bandaging and icing my bruised, swollen hand from punching the guy in the face, we all started getting dressed and ready for the day. We were going to ALL go to the Chancellor and beg for him to let Tori go, so we could head home and never come back to this Godforsaken country AGAIN!

"…is she the perfect sister in the world? No." Trina attempts to defend her younger sister, but frankly she sucks at that. "Is she the most prettiest and talented girl in the world? Not by a long shot. Is she-"

Cat nudges me, telling me to make her stop. And whatever my girlfriend wants, she shall get. "How is THIS helping anything?" I snap at the older girl, who steps back.

Andre steps up after her. "Look, Tori didn't mean to kick off her shoe and have it…enter…your eye."

Cat signs and I translate. "It was an accident."

"Ooh, look, a squid!"

Why, Robbie? Now of all times? Jeez, I want to pummel him right about now.

After Andre insists we all get back to discussing Tori, I catch a glimpse of Robbie getting curious over there by the Octopus. He seriously makes me want to punch him sometimes. He better not break anything, or else! It's bad enough that we're trying to get Tori out of prison right now! We cannot afford to pay for something priceless that belongs to Yerba's president!

"Alright…" The Chancellor sighs out, and I look to him with hope. "I will free Tori Vega." We all silently smile and cheer. "BUT you have to PROMISE you will NEVER return to this country!"

"I'm not arguing with you there."

"Don't worry about that."

"I'll never come back here."

"I'll sign something."

The Chancellor raises an eyebrow and then looks to have shrugged off our sarcasm remarks, even though, I don't think we were sarcastic at all. We were DEAD serious. "Okay-"

All of the sudden, I hear Robbie scream like a girl, something electric go off, and everyone gasp.

Do I want to turn around and see what Robbie did?

Do I? No.

Do I have to? Unfortunately.

Am I going to beat the snot out of him when this is all over? You better believe your ass on that one.

I turn and see a nice, antique clock in the Octopus' tank full of water.

My eyes widened, and then I glare daggers at Robbie, who looks nervous. "Robbie…" I growl dangerously, scaring myself and Cat, who's in my arms.

"Way to go, Urkel." Sikowitz mutters.

Read my mind, Sikowitz. Read my flippin' mind.

The Chancellor's right-hand man comes up and removes the underwater creature from the tank, gently, and has wide eyes. "Chancellor…your…your Octopus…"

We all get closer and silently shake our heads, glaring at the man, and begging him at the same time to NOT tell him!

"TELL ME, WHAT?" The Chancellor yells, slamming his fists on his desk.

The man holding the animal looks to him. "She's dead, buddy."

Shit.

After he hands the stupid Octopus to the crying Chancellor, everyone looks to be mourning.

Soon, Andre clears his throat. "So…should we go get Tori? Or is there like a shuttle bus that'll-"

"GET THEM!" The chancellor suddenly stands up and yells.

It was all happening to fast after that. I remember 1o or more guards rushing in on us, dragging us all out of the room. Once we arrived to a certain part of the building, they said girls on one side, and the guys on the other. Cat was in my arms and I wasn't about to let her go. I shake my head. "No! I won't let you take her without me with her!" I snarl at them, my heart racing because I had a sickening feeling that I wasn't going to win this one.

The guards don't say anything, but they rip Cat from my arms eventually with bruising grips on both of us. My heart just shatters into a million pieces at this point as Cat is being dragged farther and farther away from me, looking terrified. Soon, she's out of my sight…

Great going, Robbie.

Wait…where is Robbie?

Did he go with the girls…?

I'm confused…

I just want Cat…

* * *

><p><strong>So I just figured it out that it's not FanFiction's fault. Something's wrong with my last chapter of "Live Free or Let Me Die" document on my laptop. I'll have to rewrite it again, I guess, because it's not even letting pull it up on the screen anymore. I'll work on it.<strong>

**Holdontillthenight, digidestendfreak **_(Nice name there…), _**purplesocksandspoons, Emily M.C., Xxxx4evaSummerxxxx, iwannabetaller, iloveBat, Jeremy Shane, marshemllo, babymama, dieandcry34, picklebreath, ponytails, girlygirl17, RedVelvetAngel, xScreamingxAngelx, tublradicted4, ladilautner, songbird341: **19 REVIEWS FOR THE LAST CHAPTER? Holy smokes, people! If you guys keep THAT up, we may reach 300 reviews for this story by the time it's finished! Let's do it, yeah?

**Please review again! No flames.**

**Keep a look out for chapter 19: **_There Goes Her Life_

**-Digidestend Angel and Nathaniel-**


	19. There Goes Her Life

**Struggles She Faced, Chances He Took **

_Digidestend Angel_

**I do NOT own Victorious**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nineteen<strong>

**There Goes Her Life**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**(Beck's POV)**

Handcuffs are heavy…especially went their connected to your ankles and you can barely stand up straight. My back hurts.

Andre and I are walking side by side down a hallway with 6 guards surrounding us.

Okay, ROBBIE murdered the chancellor's Octopus…NOT US!

They open the double doors and I see the blind Chancellor spilling Ketchup on his desk, again, and the girls and Robbie are already there. They're shackled the exact same way we are.

"Jade, why are your hands chained from behind?" Andre asked.

Jade glared. "I punched a guard. They're such sissy's."

Shocker.

"ENOUGH!" The Chancellor's right hand man yells out, making us all squirm in our places. I see Cat almost in tears. "This trail is now in session! This will decided if you are innocent or-"

"GUILTY!" The blind chancellor yells out, pointing in a random direction, which happened to be right at Cat, who jumps behind Jade in fear.

"WAIT- don't we at LEAST get a lawyer?" Trina asked in desperation. A man suddenly comes up, shaking worse than Cat was, and stands next to her. Trina stared in disbelief. "ARE YOU KIDDING? This guy is the SAME so-called lawyer that my sister had, and HE CRAWLED AWAY!" She glared at the shaking man and kicked him away. "You're a useless nub!"

Holy crap, this country is nuts.

"Admit that you killed my beloved Octopus on purpose and we won't give you the death penalty!" The chancellor yells out.

My heart drops as my friends and girlfriend gasp. "DEATH PENALTY?" I shout in shock. "It was a STUPID Octopus!"

"That Octopus was my pride and joy, and YOU KILL HER!" He yells again.

We look to Robbie and he shrinks.

"I didn't do this on purpose!" Robbie tells him, finally speaking up. "I was just trying to look at your priceless clock and it fell down on ACCIDENT!"

"I don't believe you!" The Chancellor countered. "You American Entertainers have done NOTHING, but cause pain for me and my country!"

Well, yeah, that's a true statement.

"IT WAS JUST AN OCTOPUS!" Jade snaps loudly, making everyone wince. "AN OCTOPUS!"

"Admit you did this on purpose and we will spare your lives!" The right hand man says.

"Fine, we did it on purpose, just don't kill us!" Robbie screams out.

"ROBBIE!" The rest of us yell to him.

The chancellor nods in approval. "Fine. No death penalty. 30 years in OUR prison."

Our jaws drop almost to the floor. "30 YEARS?" Damn, Tori has it easy!

"Take them away."

…

**(Cat's POV)**

I don't like this trip…

You probably already knew that by the problems we've been facing ever since we have arrived in this country. This is the worst country on earth, and I'm not being overdramatic! I mean, all Robbie did was kill the Chancellor's pet and now ALL of us are in prison for 30 years?

Okay, I'd be upset to if Robbie killed my giraffe, Mr. Longneck, but I wouldn't throw him in prison!

…I'd attempt to, but I know I wouldn't be able to…

I think I'm getting off topic.

Anyways, after Jade, Trina, Robbie, and I were reunited with Tori. I ran to Tori and hugged her tightly, after signing a simple "_30 years_" to her. She looked very confused and worried.

"You guys have 30 YEARS?" She asks in disbelief as I cry.

Jade comes up with her arms crossed and glaring at Robbie. "Why don't you ask Four-Eyes over here? It's HIS fault!"

As Jade, Robbie, Trina, and Tori start screaming at each other about whose fault it is (even though it's all Robbie's) and how we're going to get out of here, I see Beck and Andre come out on the male side of the prison and run to the fence, waving them down. Beck sees me and looks relieved. "CAT!" He yells as he and Andre run to me. He grabs my hands with his and kisses them. "Thank GOD you're alright!"

"Where are the others?" Andre asks, looking around, scared of the environment…can you blame him though?

I point to Robbie and the girls.

"Oh jeez." Andre says, sighing.

I release my hands from Beck's hold. _"I want to go home! I'm scared!"_

Beck looks heartbroken. "I know you do, babygirl, but right now, we're struck here. Just stay right here with me and we'll keep each other company. Right, Andre?"

"Yeah." Andre nods a few times. "And maybe when Tori and the others are done bickering like flippin' idiots, they could join us."

So since there was nothing to do, and we didn't want to just stand there and watch Robbie and the girls scream at each other, we sit down and practice our Sign-language skills. It's fun until something hits me…I bite my lip.

Beck looks concerned and Andre leans forward a little. "What's up, Lil' Red?"

I love that nickname.

"_I have to go to the bathroom." _I look to the others, who are STILL yelling at one another. _"Asking one of them would be useless."_

Beck shakes his head. "No, Cat, I don't want you to go alone."

I pout. _"B-E-C-K, I HAVE TO GO P-E-E!"_ So I ignore his pleas to stay put and rush inside the prison and try to find a bathroom. Maybe I should've stayed until the others were done arguing. This place isn't nice. All the big, mean ladies are giving me bad looks and the prison guards are looking me up and down. But when a girl has to go, she HAS to go! I find a bathroom and practically race into stall and lock the door behind me. I do my business rather quickly, since I don't want to be far from Beck long.

After I'm done, I wash my hands.

What? Even if this is a filthy place, I still want to be sanitary…

When I'm done, I try to walk out, but I'm stopped by five big ladies.

I gulp.

Well, there goes my life.

"You." One says in a low voice to me. "What's your name?"

Aw, man! Doesn't everyone know I hate this question? I can't talk! I can't answer them!

And as usual, the person asking the question automatically assumes I'm trying to be rude and ignore them. The lady grabs the collar of my shirt and lifts me up off the ground.

Oh, I'm in a VERY bad situation here!

Where's Jade when I need her?

I would say Beck too, but…no offense to my boyfriend, but Jade fights better.

Don't tell him I said that.

"You answer me when I'm talking to you, you little rat!" She screams in my face as I'm dangling there. She needs a tic-tac…

I start to cry.

The lady growls and throws me against the nearest fall, practically flying across the bathroom. Once I hit the tiled wall, I feel a throbbing pain in my shoulder. If I could scream in pain, trust me when I say this, I WOULD!

"I insist you answer me now, shrimp!" The woman threatens me, as her friends behind her are snickering.

Well, here goes my last resort. If they don't go for this, might as well start planning my funeral.

I use my Sign-Language. _"I'm Mute. I can't talk."_ Simple signs, but I knew they wouldn't get it. Hopefully they figure it out that I'm Mute though.

"What the hell did she just do?" One questioned, making me flinch. They don't believe me.

"I think she just signed a gang symbol to us! She's on the other side! She's our enemy!"

"Let's beat the crap outta her!"

"YEAH! Show her who's boss around here!"

Yup, I'm dead. Just dead, dead, dead.

"Wait…I've seen that before!" Another one announces.

Whew…

If I hadn't already just gone pee, I would've peed myself.

"What is she saying?" The one who threw me against the wall asked her friend.

"I don't know what she's saying, but what she's doing is Sign-Language." The woman answers, staring at me. I nod timidly. "Are you deaf? You can't be. You're hearing me."

I shake my head.

"So what? You just don't talk?"

Another lady steps up and stares at me in concentration. "Are you Mute?" She asks me in a questioning tone.

Immediately, I nod quickly.

"Oh, okay, she's Mute." The same woman answers to her friends. "She cannot talk."

"Ohhhhh." The whole gang says.

I stand up, shakily, since I'm still recovering from being thrown against the wall.

"You know, kid…" One says to me. "You're alright. You're cute and funny."

I raise my eyebrows. Wow…inmates complimenting me. Never thought I'd see the day…and that's probably because I never thought I'd be in prison.

"Join our gang."

My eyes widened. What?

"Yeah! Join our gang!"

"You'd be a cool addition!"

And some more…

I don't know what to do because I know I cannot join. My friends and Beck would kill me!

"Join, little girl, or else you'll meet our fists." One lady threatens me in a low voice and she gets close to my face to show how serious she is.

I nod quickly. I do want to keep my face intact, you know?

…

After about another half hour of "hanging out" with my new "friends", we headed back out to the yard and I point to my friends, indicting I wanted to go over there. Apparently in a gang you have to ask permission to your leader to go anywhere. She looked at the others suspiciously and then gave me a nod.

I walked quickly backed to them, letting out a breath that I was out of that situation for a few minutes.

Everyone is staring at me in disbelief as I join them. I give them a wave to look as innocent as I could so they wouldn't be too mad. _"Hi…"_

"Where have you been?" Everyone yells.

Might as well tell them the truth, I guess. _"I joined a prison gang!"_

I probably have never seen them so angry and confused all in one.

"What do you mean?" Tori asked, looking concerned.

I shrug. _"These big, mean ladies came up and said I was cute and funny, so they invited me to join their prison gang." _And I force a smile.

"And you said yes?" Jade asked me, looking at me with wide eyes.

I nod again. _"Yes. If I did not, they said I would meet their fists…and I don't want to meet their fists. I like my face the way it is."_

"Oh for the love of-"

"Jade, easy on the swearing." Beck said, sighing deeply. "Can you get out of the gang?"

Not only I, but everyone looks at him like he had two heads. "Oh sure, she can…if you want your girlfriend in pieces!" Andre snapped.

Beck blinked. "No, I'm good."

I snap my fingers to get their attention. _"If we are going to be stuck here for 30 years, I might as well get social, right?" _And they laugh at that.

Good.

We hear Sikowitz next to the gate, so we all run over to him. We talk about our escape and Sikowitz asks what we've been doing while in here.

"Cat joined a prison gang and Jade almost was pummeled by a lady that looks like a man." Tori shrugs. "Other than that, nothing much."

I hope we can get out of here…because I don't want to be stuck in a gang for 30 years.

"HEY, Red!"

I flinch when I hear my leader. I look to her and give her a nervous smile, waving.

"Holy shit, you weren't kidding when you said they were big and mean." Jade said with raised eyebrows.

"You pick out great friends there, Cat." Sikowitz tells me in a whisper.

The woman comes up slowly, making my friends step back against the fence and Beck trying to reach out and grab my arm, but I shake him away. I don't want him to get his arm ripped off by my new leader.

She comes up and looks down at me, making me gulp. "Rumor has it you dance?"

I nod slowly, shaking in my sneakers.

"Teach us." She demands in a scary voice, pointing to the rest of _our_ gang.

I nod again and she motions for me to follow her, so I do. I look back at my friends in fear and they're looking scared for me too. I lined the girls up and give them a smile. _"Watch me." _I sign to them. They may not understand it, but I think "Watch Me" is an easy enough sign for them to understand. They nod.

I show them my favorite dance. Hip, hip, wiggle your fists.

They dance like diseased elephants…

This is going to be a LONG 30 years…

* * *

><p><strong>Digidestendfreak, tumblradicted4, theliesbehindthetruth, XScreamingxAngelx, Nathaniel2 <strong>_(Haha, that's awesome! I just love the name Nathaniel, and so it made sense to name my son that.), _**Jeremy Shane, Xxxx4evasummerxxxx, RedVelvetAngel, boy in town, lanlane, thraz muve, fon fon, Cimorene14, InfinityForever7, emmiebee11, mossdawn, holdontillthenight, iwannabetaller, finally falling: **AHHHH, look at all those reviews! You all are so wonderful! Yes, we will DEFINITELY make it to 300 reviews before this story is over if we keep this up! YAY!

**Please review! No flames.**

**Keep a look out for chapter 20: **_She Makes His Heart Beat Again_

**-Digidestend Angel and Nathaniel-**


	20. She Makes His Heart Beat Again

**This chapter is dedicated to one of my faithful reviewers, Finally Falling.**

* * *

><p><strong>Struggles She Faced, Chances He Took<strong>

_Digidestend Angel_

**I do NOT own Victorious**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty<strong>

**She Makes His Heart Beat Again**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**(Back To Beck's POV) **

Alright…we've been practicing and practicing this stupid routine that Tori talked the Chancellor into "watching", so we can work this escape plan. We're not only doing this so we can get free, but Cat's prison gang ladies are pretty violent. Today, the leader hit Cat over the side of the head because she wasn't happy about something someone else did. Cat's still rubbing it, almost in tears. It killed me when we were forced to witness it and we couldn't exactly do anything about it. And then I found this large bruise on her arm too! Cat said her leader threw her against a wall when they asked if she would join their gang…this is getting dangerous for Cat.

And then, the food here is disgusting. Andre threw up when a cockroach came out of his spaghetti…and our fellow prisoners fought over who was going to eat it.

Yup, this place is INSANE!

And if this doesn't work…we will be eating cockroaches for the next 30 YEARS!

I was happy they let us all together to practice the routine, because feeling Cat safe in my arms was the best feeling in the world…the best I've ever felt.

"Okay, and Cat, can you do something special for me here?" Tori ripped Cat out of my hold and placed her next to Andre. I glared at her. "Now, I know you can't sing, but you're cuteness would make this part so AWESOME!"

Cat began looking excited. _"What is it?" _

"So in the song, there's a high-pitch note little solo, so I want you to lip-sing that part, with Andre." She raised her eyebrows at my girlfriend. "You up to it?"

Cat nodded, clapping her hands and jumping up and down.

"Cool, now let's practice shall we?"

We're actually not as stressed and rushed as I thought we would be. We've only had less than 24 hours to put everything together, but it's running smoothly.

Good.

…

We all start dancing as the spotlights hit our faces.

_**Ohhhhhh  
>Let me tell you now<br>Ohhhh  
>(Ohhhh)<strong>_

I'm kind of panicking here in my head. What if we don't make it out? What if we get caught? We might get 10 or 20 years more than we're supposed to spend in this stupid prison!

Nevermind…

I need to breathe and calm down.

And concentrate.

"_**When I had you to myself I didn't want you around  
>Those pretty faces always made you stand out in a crowd<br>But someone picked you from the bunch  
>One glance was all it took<br>Now it's much too late for me to take a second look."**_

Cat and I hop up to stand on either side of Tori. I must admit. Cat looks adorable right now. It makes me smile with pride.

_**Oh baby give me one more chance  
>(show you that I love you)<br>Won't you please let me  
>(back to your heart)<br>Oh darlin' I was blind to let you go  
>(let you go baby)<br>But now since I see you in his arms  
>(I want you back)<br>Yes I do now  
>(I want you back)<br>Ooh ooh baby  
>(I want you back)<br>Ya ya ya ya  
>(I want you back)<br>Na na na na**_

Okay, this dance and song isn't so bad, I guess. It's kind of fun. Cat's smiling. She's having fun.

Good.

So am I.

_**Tryin' to live without your love  
>Is one long sleepless night<br>Let me show you girl  
>That I know wrong from right<br>Every street you walk on  
>I leave tear stains on the ground<br>Following the girl  
>I didn't even want around<br>Let me tell you now**_

We all run towards the Chancellor and his little army over there, and I take the chance to wrap my arms around Cat's neck and she leans against me, smiling brightly.

_**Oh baby all I need is one more chance  
>(show you that I love you)<br>Won't you please let me  
>(back to your heart)<br>Oh darlin' I was blind to let you go  
>(let you go baby)<br>But now since I see you in his arms  
>Uh-huh<strong>_

We all go back into place, and snap our fingers to the beat. I like this part. I can actually mumble a bit.

"**Buh-buh-buh-buh-buh-buh…**

**Buh-buh-buh-buh- buh-buh…"**

And Andre and Cat start walking up to the front, and I watch her as her lip-singing is wonderful. She does perfect on it.

_**All I want  
>A buh buh buh buh<br>All I need  
>A buh buh buh buh<br>All I want  
>A buh buh buh buh<br>All I need**_

_**Baby, Baby (Ohh)  
>(I want you back)<br>Forget what happened then  
>(I want you back)<br>Oh baby I was blind to let you go  
>But now since I see you in his arms<br>(I want you back)**_

_**Spare me of this cause**_  
><em><strong>Oh baby I need one more chance ha<strong>_  
><em><strong>I tell ya that I love you<strong>_  
><em><strong>(Oh Oh Oh)<strong>_

Here we go. After we all are behind the curtain, we book it!

We rush to the back of the prison, after climbing a damn fence, and see Sikowitz pacing nervously behind a duck-truck. He gets wide eyes when he sees us.

"Hurry up!" He motions towards the back of the truck and to jump up.

I help Cat in before hoping in right after her. We get a spot by the edge of the truck, but I keep a good grip on her so we don't fall over. After Tori explains about the man/woman lady that just jumped in with us, she jumps on and Sikowitz gets in the truck.

We all hung on after he peeled out of there. Cat almost fell out, but my hold on her wouldn't let her.

Soon, we're on a dark, deserted road, heading to God knows where, and everyone's in their own conversation. Cat is just leaning onto my chest, as my arms are around her.

I'm so happy she's okay.

"I love you, Cat." I whisper into her ear and then kiss her head.

She looks up at me innocently and leans up to kiss my cheek. She gives me my favorite sign: _"I Love You." _

I don't give a crap anymore if people are around.

I take her chin gently and lift her head up a little more, putting my lips onto hers, enjoying our first kiss together. Yup, I'm in heaven now.

I'm surprised no one has said anything though.

Of course, once I put my hands on her waist to hold her steady, someone says something…

"Watch the hands, Oliver!" Yells Andre.

"I'll break them!" Jade calls out after.

And a few more threats are thrown my way.

But right now, they can all go to hell because I'm kissing the most beautiful and wonderful girl in the universe.

* * *

><p><strong>RedVelvetAngel, Jeremy Shane, fakesnow, Mossdawn, BlueRoses1212, iwannabetaller, Dieandcry34, 6 A.M. baby, emmiebee11, Finally Falling: <strong>Thanks everyone for your kind and wonderful reviews :) You all are fabulous!

* * *

><p><strong>PREVIEW FOR NEW STORY: 12 Sessions With Caterina<strong>

**Summary**: A therapist named Patty Fallon has permission from Cat's family to publish a book about every word Cat told her through the 12 last sessions before the day Cat killed herself. And it may just be more than the gang can handle.

**One of the most unique stories I will have ever written, and I think you'll take an interest in how different in the way I've written it. Date when it will be released is Unknown because I only have 3 chapters written and my son is taking up a lot of time. I may post when I get done with chapter 5 or so. So maybe tomorrow or the next day, you never know. Keep a look out :)**

**Also keep a look out for a Songfic called "Held". It should be out within the next day.**

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! Let's get 300 reviews before Chapter 33!<strong>

**Keep a look out for chapter 21: **_He Has To Walk Away Sometimes_

**-Digidestend Angel and Nathaniel-**


	21. He Has To Walk Away Sometimes

**Struggles She Faced, Chances He Took**

_Digidestend Angel_

**I do NOT own Victorious**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-One<strong>

**He Has To Walk Away Sometimes**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

I walk into a hospital room a nurse led me to and I pull back the curtains. I see Tori in a seat next to the bed, while Cat's lying down on the bed, holding her stomach. They both look at me and I stare at my girlfriend in disbelief. "A key?" I ask out loud. She smiles nervously. "A key! How in the hell could you swallow a KEY?" I snap and she sighs. "I mean really, Cat…A KEY!"

Tori stood up. "I think she heard you the first time, Beck. Chill out."

"But- but…" I stutter. "A key!"

Tori rolled her eyes and then gave Cat a kiss on the head. "I'll leave you to your boyfriend. Text me when you're home and I'll come bring you some cookies." And she left.

I stare at my girlfriend. "A key?"

Cat silently giggled and motioned me to come closer. I did so and she kissed my lips. We've been doing that a lot since we came back from Yerba a month ago. Once we finally release, I lose my smile.

"But really, Cat…a key?" I stare in disbelief. "How the bloody heck can you swallow a key?"

Cat smiles innocently. _"It takes skill."_

I roll my eyes. "Oh jeez."

…

Of course, out of Cat and I's relationship, you can count on me to ruin our routine of seeing each other every day.

It's summer, finally, and my family announced we're going to Cancun for the whole summer. I couldn't stay behind, because it's a family tradition. They said Cat could come, but Cat's brother said no, but if she really wanted to, she could.

She said she wanted to, and Frankie wasn't happy about that.

So he bribes/blackmails her to stay.

How?

HE BUYS HER A DAMN CHIHUAHUA!

And guilt trips her by saying if she doesn't feed him every day, he'll die. And Frankie travels, so he couldn't do it.

So Cat is staying here in Hollywood.

I'm going to Cancun.

And everyone on Earth should to go to hell.

WHY CAN'T THE WORLD UNDERSTAND THAT I JUST WANT TO SPEND TIME WITH MY GIRLFRIEND?

Oh, damn it all.

Currently, I'm packing my large suitcase for enough clothes and supplies to last me until August. I hate this. Cat does too, but she isn't showing that she does.

She's here right now. I told her to come over because I just want to spend as much time as I possibly can with her.

Of course, she has to go everywhere with that damn rat-dog.

TJ, the Chihuahua that has ruined my summer, is here, in his summer shirt that says "I'm a hotdog". Ha…ha…ha…that's just so funny, I forgot to laugh.

Nah, I didn't forget. Just didn't want to.

I see Cat silently laugh really hard when TJ reaches up and licks her nose.

Okay, okay, the dog isn't SO bad. He makes her happy. He'll take my place while I'm gone.

She won't be lonely or depressed about being left behind.

I found out Jade, Robbie, and Andre are still going to be in town, while Tori's family is traveling around the USA to look at the best universities for Trina.

Andre says he'll go to her house every day, and Jade said she'll spend the night whenever she can. Robbie is ticked with her after TJ accidently peed on Rex…when that happened, that was the best moment of my life, next to confessing my love to Cat.

I sit down next to Cat and TJ jumped onto my lap, licking my chin. "Oh, gross." I groan out, and Cat slaps my arm lightly, still smiling brightly. "You love him a lot, don't you?"

She pats my head and signs to me. _"I still love you more."_

TJ's little tail is wagging all over the place as I hold him up, and he's going crazy in my hands. He's like a little, squirmy rat, I swear. He's hardly the size of one hand (of mine) though because he's a purebred Teacup Chihuahua. Apparently, he's rare too because he's fully black and a male…he's still similar to a rodent in my eyes. I can't say that out-loud though…Cat was real upset when I said that a couple days ago and ignored my text messages until I apologized in person. I don't want to go through that again.

"Do you have to stay?" I ask suddenly, surprising myself since I didn't even know I was going to say that.

Cat gives me a sad smile and nods.

"Do I have to go?"

Cat nods again. _"It is only a few months."_

I sighed deeply and run a hand through my hair after handing TJ back to Cat. "Cat, how am I going to go 2 months without seeing you? We haven't gone a day without seeing each other since August, last year."

"_I know." _Cat signs slowly to me, and I can it's because she's upset about this too. _"I have been wondering the same thing. At least there is S-K-Y-P-E." _

Skype is a webcam service that we can talk to each other through our laptops, and I'll be able to see Cat on the screen, and make sure she's healthy.

"I'm still dreading this trip though." I tell her, trying to shut up. I can tell I'm making matters worse by talking about this. I can't help it though. It's tearing me apart inside that I won't be here to protect her.

I have to stop thinking like this.

Andre is going to check on her every-day, and make sure she's eating and has food in the house. Jade said she'll get her out of the house every-day, to get her some sun and exercise. Frankie said that when he's home, he'll take her places and stuff, spend some time with her. Robbie…all I would like from him is to quit being so pissed off with her. It's not her fault that her stupid puppy peed on that stupid puppet.

Although, it did make me like TJ more after he did that…

What? I hate that damn puppet!

_Duh-dum_

Cat takes out her cell phone and looks upset again. She looks to me with a sympathetic expression. _"F-R-A-N-K-I-E is outside. He said that he was called out on business and has to go to F-R-A-N-C-E, so he wants to take me home to say goodbye." _I see a tear come down her cheek and I reached to wipe it away. _"I'm sorry…it is just going to be so lonely around here without you both."_

Now my heart is officially hurting.

She stands up, and I walk her outside. Halfway, I grab her arm to turn her to me and kiss her harshly, almost getting tears myself.

I'm going to miss my girl.

* * *

><p><strong>I had to add in that "Key Scene" because my brother was watching it and I saw it, it was so funny. My 13 year old brother did the same thing...<br>**

**NEW STORY UP: Called 12 Sessions With Caterina! You should check it out if you already haven't!**

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! I would LOVE to write down all who reviewed, but I'll make up for it next chapter! PROMISE! I'm in such a hurry to get to grandmother's house with Nathaniel, it's not even funny!**

**PLEASE REVIEW AGAIN! Wish my son a happy 1 month old birthday! Yes, he's one month already! Can you believe it? I can't! HAPPY 1 MONTH BIRTHDAY, NATHANIEL!**

**-Digidestend Angel and Nathaniel-**


	22. She Has To Fight To Live

**Struggles She Faced, Chances He Took**

_Digidestend Angel_

**I do NOT own Victorious**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Two<strong>

**She Has To Fight To Live**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**(Cat's POV)**

I don't feel good.

No, no, I don't.

I've never felt this horrible.

And I've been sick a lot in my life.

The worst cases of the flu, chicken pox, swine flu, mad cow, and appendicitis…name it, and I MAY have faced it.

This isn't any of those.

This isn't anything familiar.

I just want to lie in my bed today, with TJ sleeping next to me. I've already texted Andre and Jade not to come over, since I don't feel good. Jade said okay, but she'll check on me later. Andre said he doesn't care what I want and he's bringing chicken soup in a few hours.

I didn't answer back.

I couldn't.

I can barely see straight and my throat hurts really bad.

The doctors said they won't have the test results in until next week though, so it's not like I know what to do, what I can do, or what I should do to help. Usually, people would suggest to not talk, but that's not exactly an issue here.

I hear something open and close, but it's not the door. It's the mail slap. The mailman put the mail in. It's 3 o'clock and he usually comes at this time.

Of course, every time he comes, TJ's not fond of it.

"_BARK! BARK! BARK! BARK!"_

I put the pillow over my head and inwardly groan.

Someone make him stop.

"_BARK! BARK!"_

And I feel him leave the bed. I quickly sit straight up and I see him running out of my room and about to go down the stairs.

Frankie requested that TJ not run around the house because he could pee somewhere. We have pure white carpet, so a pee stain would stand out like a clown.

Hehe, clown…

Anyways, I should probably go get him, since I can't exactly whistle or call out for him to come back.

I just out of bed and take slow steps to my bedroom door. My whole world is spinning around and round.

Someone help me…

I want to go back to bed, but I don't want TJ to pee anywhere.

I take steps to go down the stairs and see TJ growling at the mail on the floor in front of the front door.

Aye, Chihuahua…

I'm gripping the railing as I'm halfway down, trying to concentrate.

_Duh-dum_

I heard my phone from upstairs, and apparently so did TJ, since he starts growling to my room and run upstairs. He runs passed my feet, but I thought I was about to step on him, so I try to avoid him. Unfortunately, that made me lose balance and the last thing I remember was the feeling of falling a few feet and a pain in the back of my head before everything went black.

…

**(Andre's POV)**

I've texted that girl 6 times in the past 3 hours, so why hasn't she answered me? Even if she's asleep, she would have heard her loud phone at least ONCE out of the 6 messages! It irritates me when people don't answer me. It's not like she's DEAF or something! Her hearing is great, but her brain needs some work, I think.

Beck would pummel me for saying that.

My insane grandmother loves Cat to death, so when I told her she was sick and I was going to go see her, she insisted on making the chicken soup from scratch. I tried to tell her it was okay, Cat would be perfectly fine with a can of soup, but she started screaming about how she's not crazy and I need to stop calling her crazy and let her make the soup…

Alrighty then.

So I let her and waited 3 more hours to see Cat. My grandmother's soup takes half a day to freaking make! Well, it feels like that long.

I'm finally at Cat's house and I grab the tuppa-wear of soup, and walk up to her front door. She's going to hate me if she's asleep and she has to get out of bed…oh well.

_Ding, dong…_

Her doorbell is pretty loud, so she'll definitely wake up from it if she's asleep or something.

I wait a minute.

And nothing.

_Ding, dong…_

And I hear her dog running down the stairs (I can tell by his loud bark getting closer and closer) and he starts scratching on the door.

Cat's brother told her TJ couldn't run around because he didn't want that rat of a dog to pee on the carpet.

So why is he running around?

_Ding, dong…_

TJ just parks louder.

Now I'm terrified.

Something's wrong.

Something is very wrong.

I have a bad feeling.

Dammit, I knew I should've come earlier!

I put the soup and car keys down on the porch floor, and get ready to use all my strength to knock this damn door down. I rise up my leg and kick as hard as I can. "HI-YAH!"

_BAM!_

And it was then I realized…the door was unlocked…

Sometimes I need a brain check.

I pick up the soup and my keys, walking in quickly, and shut the door behind me. It's dark, since the sun just set, so I turn on the kitchen light and set my stuff down. "CAT!" I shout, not bothering to be settling about the situation. I know something's wrong. I can feel it in my flippin' bones. I turn on the lights that lead up the stairs and my heart stops for a moment. "NO, CAT!"

I run and slide to her side as she's lying down on the marble floor, since it's all marbled floor by the front door and stairs. I see a bit of blood on the floor from her head. I run back and grab my car keys, and run back to her, pick her up into my arms and run out the door. Of course, I attempt to shut the door behind me, because Cat would hate me forever if her stupid rat-dog runaway when I left the door opened.

I set her in the backseat of my car and then drive to the Emergency Room as fast as I possibly could. How long had she been laying there? Well, let's see…the last text I had gotten from her was one that said _"Kay-kay" _and that was around 3. It's around 8. Shit.

After we arrive at the hospital not even 5 minutes later, and I take Cat out and run to the double, sliding doors that lead to the Emergency waiting room and the receptionist.

"I NEED HELP HERE!" I yell out. Suddenly, everything is in fast forward as a gurney is brought out and I put Cat on it. The doctor motions me to follow them into the back, where they're taking Cat. They put her into a random room and I wait outside. There's a large window that looks into the room. I see them checking her vitals and it looks horrifying.

I didn't even check if she had a pulse…what if she's dead?

The doctor leans in to ask a question and then looks back at me. I'm almost in tears. "Is she alive?" I don't even recognize my voice when I asked that dreadful question.

Thankfully, Dr. Woodland nods, making me sigh in relief. "She has a weak pulse though. What happened?"

"I don't know! I found her at the bottom of her staircase, with blood leaving her head! I had just came to check up on her since her brother, who is her guardian, is out of town and she said she was feeling sick. Maybe she fell? I don't know! The last text message I received from her was at 3 o' clock and I had just gotten to her house about 10 minutes ago." And I take a deep breath. That was a mouthful and I said all that quite quickly.

"Okay, is there anything we should know about her?"

I gulp, putting my hand on the window gently as I saw Cat in a hospital gown and looking extremely pale. "She's Mute."

…

**(Beck's POV)**

This is NOT the summer vacation I wanted all year.

I'm sitting on the beach in front of my aunt's house, just looking up at the sky, daydreaming about Cat and how much I miss her smile.

I'm worried about her.

I've texted her so many times and I tried to Skype call her 4 times a few hours apart, and I have had no answer from either one.

Doesn't she know I need to see her face every day?

Where is she?

_Ring…ring…ring…_

I hope it's Cat calling- wait, Cat can't talk so why would she call me?

I see it's Andre and answer anyways. "Hey, man, what's up?"

I hear Andre on the other end breathe deeply. _"Beck…"_

I think my heart skipped a few beats. "What's wrong?" I ask cautiously, dreading his answer.

"_It's Cat, man." _

My eyes brim with tears as I squeeze them shut, and my fists clench and I'm shaking with fear and anger. "What happened?"

"_She's sick, Beck."_

I let out a breath. "Andre, I know. She told me yesterday when I saw her on Skype. Dude, don't freak me out like that again, please."

"_No, Beck…I found her unconscious and suffering from a head concussion because she had apparently fallen down the stairs." _

I go back to tearing up. "Oh my god…"

"_They say she's now in a minor comatose, but they discovered what's been wrong with her and why she's ill in the first place."_

I'm still trying to survive the fact that Cat's in a coma. "What?"

"…_she has Laryngeal Cancer, which is cancer in the vocal chords. And it's something that's been building up for years, from her FORCING herself to not talk."_ He pauses for a second. _"I'm sorry, Beck."_

I can't stop my tears.

* * *

><p><strong>THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS FOR BOTH CHAPTER 20 AND 21! <strong>

**Xxxx4evaSummerxxxx, Jeremy Shane, LuPeters, xScreamingxAngelx, BlueRoses1212, Finally Falling, person-who left no name, Songbird341, Mossdawn, Girlygirl17, tumblradicted4, Finally Falling, Emmiebee11, BlueRoses1212, Neko, and Seddie-Bat9101 – **Thank you for your reviews! (If your penname was used 2 times, that's for both chapters!

**Please review again! :)**

**Keep a look out for chapter 23: **_He'd Take Her Place If He Could_

**-Digidestend Angel and Nathaniel-**

* * *

><p><strong>Ps…I have a YouTube video up (I just put it up today) and it has no views (probably because it's new) and it's about my Chihuahua puppies! :) So you should go check it out! (it's staring TJ! Hehe) My penname on YouTube is "tjsmom1991" (go figure, right?) and it's like the only video of mine. It's called "Usual Chihuahua Mornings For Us". Comment! Subscribe even! Hehe. I plan on uploading more. MAYBE of Nathaniel, but I don't want too much attention on him, you know?<strong>


	23. He'd Take Her Place If He Could

**Struggles She Faced, Chances He Took**

_Digidestend Angel_

**I do NOT own Victorious**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Three<strong>

**He'd Take Her Place If He Could**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

This plane ride couldn't be any longer.

No, it really couldn't.

Doesn't this stupid pilot understand he has to hurry up?

My girlfriend, who I love more than my entire soul and being, is in the hospital and in a coma.

Okay, I guess I'm in no hurry, since Cat's not even awake. But I should go relieve Andre, since he hasn't left her bedside since he called me 3 hours ago.

My mind races with a million scenarios right now.

How long was Cat unconscious on the floor, with her head bleeding?

Was she scared?

Could she not move?

It's not like she can call for help…and her cell phone was on her bed.

She was sick, so why did she leave her bed?

What if she doesn't wake up?

What if I have to stay by her bedside for the rest of my life?

Or what if they take her off life-support?

…can they do that?

I unbuckle my seatbelt and race to the back of the plane where the lavatories are, empting whatever was left in my stomach.

Please, God, don't take her away from me.

…

I practically run from the baggage claim because apparently Andre is picking me up and Jade took post for him at the hospital. Frankie, Cat's brother, won't be home until tomorrow night. I see Andre by the main doors and he waves. "HI, SWEETIE-PIE! BACK FROM OVERSEAS, OH MY-"

I slap my hand over his mouth, which makes him laugh. "Do you understand how much I want to kill you right now?" I growled at him as people are staring at us like we're diseased gay people…jeez, homophobic-losers. Wait, what am I saying? I'm not gay!

Andre gasped dramatically. "Whoa, what? You're dumping me!"

"DUDE!"

Andre put my hand down, still laughing and motioning to his car out front. "Sorry, dude, but I thought that would cheer you up."

I roll my eyes as I step into his car. "Didn't work too well as you planned it, did it?"

"No." Andre started the car and pulled out. "But I was hoping you would lighten up a little before we get to the hospital. Jade texted me right now. Apparently Cat is making some movement, but…"

My eyes are already popping out of my head in the surprises this guy keeps throwing at me. "BUT what?"

"She's been flinching like she's having nightmares."

I groan as I smack my head against the headrest. "Speed, Andre…please."

"…that's what she said."

"DUDE!" And then we both felt something jerk. I look to Andre, who looks a bit worried. "What was that?" I ask in a deep, threatening tone.

Soon, the car slows down, and on a country back-road, that we thought would be faster to get home through, and it's deserted. And eventually, the car stops and dies.

We sit there in silence for a few minutes, wondering what the hell just happened.

"Andre."

"Yeah, Beck?"

"Get this car running and get me to Cat…NOW!"

…

**(Jade's POV)**

Never thought I'd be in this position again.

Sitting here in a hospital room with my BEST FRIEND on the bed, unconscious. Personally, for once, why can't it be me? Or Beck? We're always here for Cat, considering she has the immune system the size as her damn Chihuahua's. Her appendix bursting was the big one, and that freaked everyone out last year.

I was still with Beck then.

He was always so protective of her, so when he saw the first sign of Cat holding her side, he rushed her to the hospital. Beck always had an instinct when it came to Cat. Another reason why I stayed with him so long: I can't always watch over Cat, you know? I needed help. I had Andre, yes, but one more wouldn't kill the bunch. I didn't trust Robbie with Cat, nor do I want to trust Vega.

Back then, I knew it wasn't romantic and Beck wasn't IN to Cat that way.

Now…he is.

Just one of those "God" things, I guess.

They're cute together.

They're meant for each other.

Although, Cat will be devastated if Beck isn't by her side when she wakes up. I know she'll never admit that she'd be upset about it, but she will.

So Beck better hurry his ass up, or else I'm going to-

"_Ring…ring…ring…"_

Andre.

"Where the hell are you guys?" I snap quietly into the phone.

"_My car broke down."_

"Son of a- when are you going to get here?" I look over at Cat, who's stirring, but not waking up yet. "Cat could wake up at ANY minute!"

"_We can't exactly fly over there, you know?" _

I clench my fist around my phone in anger. "Oh yes, you can. Get wings. If Beck isn't here by the time Cat wakes up, my fist is going to be MAKING OUT with your nose!"

_END_

I sigh, collapsing in a chair beside Cat's bed. "Take deep breaths…count to 10…1, 2, 3-" Okay, I feel someone staring at me. It better not be Robbie or Vega getting ready to laugh at me. I open my eyes and see Cat, silently giggling. "Cat!"

And she waves innocently at me, in a weak position.

And Beck thinks she's going to give HIM grey hair and wrinkles? Nah, I think I'm going to be first with her.

…

**(Beck's POV)**

"Okay, try it again!" I yell to answer since he's in the driver's seat and he starts up the car again.

I hope nothing "poops" out again.

Some oil squirted out the first time we tried this…yeah, I may want to change before I see Cat, or at least not let her hug me…

Nah, I'll change first.

Once I see her, I'm not going to let go of her.

"Is it good?" Andre calls out.

"Nope." I shake my head as he groans, getting out of the car. "It sounded like a bad case of diarrhea."

"Gross, man."

"That's what you get for doing that "That's What She Said" stuff on me."

He rolls his eyes and bangs his head on the roof of his car. "What are we going to do?"

"Hell if I know." I run my hands through my hair and then look under the hood again. "What did Jade say?"

"That Cat could wake up at any moment, and if you're not there by the time she's awake, she's going to punch me until my nose is broken." Andre says as if it's not a big deal.

I punch the roof, almost making it fall on my head. Oh well. I'd be in comatose with Cat. I'd be happier than right here in the HEAT.

"Why can't we call a tow truck again?"

He groans. "Because I don't have money and my parents are out of the country right now."

I rubbed my lips together. "Why didn't you people get a warranty on this stupid car?"

"Hey! This car isn't stupid!" He snaps at me. "My dad said warranties are useless if you're a careful, safe driver who keeps the oil changed and stuff like that."

"And when's the last time you changed the oil? The tires?" I ask him casually, trying to resist the urge to pummel him.

Andre shrugged. "I don't know. I've had this car for a year now."

"And you haven't changed the oil?" He shakes his head. "Dude, you're supposed to change the oil every 3 MONTHS! They will let you know and fix whatever is wrong with your car!"

He makes an 'o' with his lips. "Oh, that makes sense."

We see a random car coming by and before we can stick out our thumbs for a ride like homeless people, the car pulls over behind Andre, and I see its Jade driving and- "CAT!" I run to the passenger side and open the door. She looks so pale and weak. I glare to Jade, who's checking her makeup. "Why the hell is she out of the hospital?"

Jade sighs and closes her mirror. "I told her what happened to you guys and she had a panic attack, because she wanted to come here and make sure you are okay." She patted Cat's head, who gave her a small smile. "You have a protective, caring girlfriend there."

Cat signed a "_Thank You" _to Jade.

"How did you find us?" Andre asked in a confused tone.

Jade had an evil stare. "Let's just say I was so possessive of Beck when we were dating, I installed a microchip in his cell phone that tracks his every move."

My mouth drops. "Wait, so you can know where I am at any time?" She nods. "That's it, I'm changing phones…and number…and phone companies." I see Cat silently giggle and I give her a soft smile.

"Don't freak out like a little girl." Jade goes back to her makeup. "I have it on Cat's as well." Cat stops giggling and stares at her with a shocked expression, making me laugh. Jade looked over my shoulder and to Andre. "I brought cable wires. We can jumpstart up your stupid car while these two have a moment. They need it." Jade grabbed the wires from the backseat and stepped out of the car, and went with Andre.

The second Jade and Andre were out of sight, I brought Cat's lips to mine.

I was so happy to see her.

Once we pulled away, I saw tears leave her eyes, but she was smiling weakly. _"Thank you for coming back early. I'm sorry. I was not watching my step on the stairs." _

I shake my head. "Don't be sorry. I'm happy to be back."

She rubbed the back of her head. _"They put stitches back there. Gross!"_ I can't hide my shudder when she signed "stitches". I hate that sign. Almost as much as "pain" because that just makes my insides hurt when I see it.

I chuckle and reach back to feel, and gently do so. "Ooh, that is gross."

"_J-A-D-E thought it was cool."_ She silently giggled, and I laughed.

"That doesn't surprise me." I enjoy seeing her smile. We quieted down and I kissed her hands. "Cat, I'm so sorry about your…" I can't even say that damn word. That stupid 6 letter word that starts with a 'C' and has _killed_ billions of innocent people.

Cat looks concerned about me as she takes her hands away from my grasp to sign. _"It's just a concussion. I'll be fine." _

Okay, I'm lost now. "But what about your cancer- oh shit." I mumble that last part out…because she's been in comatose this whole time.

They haven't been able to tell her she has cancer.

She begins shaking in her seat and crying, and soon faints…

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the EXTREMELY LATE update, guys. My 28 year old brother killed himself in prison on Sunday night, so suddenly my mom threw me, Nathaniel, Nathaniel's father (Jayson), and my 3 brothers (including older sisters and their families) to San Diego to visit my grandmother and mourn. I didn't even think to bring my laptop. My apologies. I'm in a VERY bad state of mind right now (no, nothing like Cat in my other story) and my world is spinning. Just holding my son is the only thing keeping me sane. And I found out a fellow authorfaithful reviewer has died…and that just sent me for a spin. SO yeah…sorry for the late update.**

* * *

><p><strong>VictoriousForever (<strong>_Lol, you can call my son WHATEVER you want, as long as it's not "Nate" or "Nathan" because I don't like those.) _**Karajeanexx, TheArianaWay, Blue Roses 1212, RedVelvetAngel, Finally Falling, Jeremy Shane, Xxxx4evaSummerxxxx, emmiebee11, blueberry24, gothic guitars, xScreamingxAngelx: ** Thank you for your awesome and encouraging reviews! Again, I apologize for the wait.

**Please review again! It will make my SON Nathaniel smile :)**

**Keep a look out for chapter 24: **_Lord, Make Her A Rainbow_

**-Digidestend Angel and Nathaniel-**

**Ps…I have a new video up on YouTube. My brothers are so weird…it's about them. And I have a mili-second in there, but I look absolutely horrible! (An 8 hour trip with 3 bratty brothers and a 1 month old son will do that to you though)**


	24. Lord, Make Her A Rainbow

**Struggles She Faced, Chances He Took**

_Digidestend Angel_

**I do NOT own Victorious**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Four<strong>

**Lord, Make Her a Rainbow**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Oh, the beach brings back such memories.

Annoying ones, especially with the whole trapped in the RV situation, but after that, it was fun.

It was the best.

And here I am at the beach again, but not for a happy reasons.

Cat is trying to make it a happy reason, but it's not.

She can't take away this pain I'm feeling right now. No one can.

Cat's asleep in my arms as we lay on the sand of Venice beach. Not that many people are here. Only joggers and a few crazy people in the water. It's almost sunset, and the sun is looking gorgeous. Too bad I refuse to enjoy it.

Tomorrow is Cat's surgery on her throat to find the cancer and take it out…at least we hope they'll be able to find it all. If not, then…

Damn it all.

I pull Cat tightly to me again, and she curls up.

So many times now in the past couple of weeks, Cat has done nothing, but beg me to dump her so I wouldn't be "stuck" with her during this whole thing.

Screw that.

Isn't that what someone does when they're in love with someone else?

They help them through everything.

Including…including…

Including cancer.

I feel Cat stir and her eyes flutter open a bit. She stares at the sunset as well. I kiss her head. "I love you, Cat." I whisper into her ear, and I feel her wrap her arms around me as well, hiding her face in my jacket. "Don't be scared. I'm here to hold you and hold your hand through it all."

Believe it or not, I actually wrote Cat a song last week and played it for her on my guitar.

If you don't believe it, you're a jerk.

"_**I know you're afraid, and I am too…**_

_**But you'll never be alone, I promise you."**_

She's shaking and crying, so I might as well try to sing to make her feel better.

Soon it's time to go, and head back to Hollywood so she can get some sleep before the surgery, even though she wants to stay with me all night at the RV. Cool with me.

Before we can reach the car, we walk up the sandy steps to the parking lot, but Cat has a dizzy spell and trips over a step. I catch her before she can hurt herself, but she bursts into tears and curls up. She's terrified right now.

I sit next to her and wrap my arms around her.

"_**When you're weak, I'll be strong.  
>When you let go, I'll hold on.<strong>_

_**And when you need to cry,**_

_**I swear that I'll be there to dry your eyes."**_

Before I really know it, we're in the prep room. Frankie just walked out and left Cat and I to ourselves in the cold, dark room. The rest of our friends, Sikowitz, my parents, Andre's grandmother, Tori's parents, Jade's parents, and even Robbie's grandmother (surprise, right?) are all in the waiting room they set up for us. We are all wearing shirts that say "Team Cat". Jade and Tori made them, and I swear Cat didn't stop crying for hours.

Oh of course, the shirts are all her favorite color. Pink. I know that's not the color for Laryngeal cancer, but we'd rather support Cat, not the cancer.

Cat is crying again. She pushes herself out of my arms. _"I'M SCARED! I'M SCARED! I'M SCARED!"_

I hide my tears inside while I pull her back in my arms.

"_**When you feel lost and scared to death,**_

_**Like you can't take one more step, **_

_**Just take my hand**_

_**Together we can do it…**_

_**I'm gonna love you through it."**_

I want to finish the song.

What?

So sue me that I haven't exactly finished the song I wrote for her yet!

I'm not a miraculous songwriter like Cat.

She's "The Mute Songwriter", while I'm just The Mute Songwriter's boyfriend.

I look around the quiet room, and everyone's praying or crying, hoping the surgery is going decent.

I have an idea.

"_**She made it through the surgery fine.**_

_**They said they caught it just in time.**_

_**But they had to take more than they planned.**_

_**She just wants to feel like a woman again."**_

I ran upstairs towards the upstairs bathroom when I heard Cat violently throwing up whatever she had left in her stomach, and it sounded absolutely painful, since her stitches from the surgery aren't off yet, so it's straining her.

I open the door and immediately pull her hair out of her face, and rub her back.

When she's done and she brushes her teeth, I take her back to the bedroom and before she lays down, she shakes her head. _"I'm done! I don't want to do this anymore!"_

"You can, you can, Cat." I run my fingers through her hair as she leans into me and cries. "You are so strong, and you're my hero."

"_**She said, "I don't think I can do this anymore."**_

_**He took her in his arms,**_

_**And said "That's what my love is for."**_

She's crying again.

This time, it's because the stitches were just removed and now there's just a disgusting, painful looking scar on her throat, and it's large and noticeable.

Cat's not taking it well. No girl wants that on their neck.

I walk up to her and wrap my arms around her waist and she leans into me, crying.

"_**When you're weak, I'll be strong**_

_**When you let go, I'll hold on**_

_**And when you need to cry,**_

_**I swear that I'll be there to dry your tears."**_

I walk back into the hallway from a class and hear some rude, vile voices taunting someone.

No, I'm not the kind of guy to let someone get bullied around and not do anything about it.

I jog to the corner of the building and see it's my precious, tiny girlfriend against 4 bigger, stronger girls. They're teasing her and pushing her around like she was some sort of ragdoll. It looked like it hurt too.

"You're such a freak!"

"You look like Frankenstein with that scar on your neck!"

"I swear, you're such a redhead freak!"

"Ooh, poor baby, she's going to cry! Grow up!"

Before I could reach them, one girl slammed Cat's body against the lockers, which made her fall to the ground.

You don't want to know all the details of what happened after that. A hint? It was NOT pretty.

After the girls run away, I go to Cat's level, and she's curled up again. I held her in my arms and rocked her back and forth.

"_**When you're lost and scared to death, **_

_**Like you can't take another step,**_

_**Just take my hand, **_

_**Together we can do it**_

_**I'm gonna love you through it."**_

I'm running, again, but this time to the nurse's station at the school.

The school secretary came into Sikowitz class and informed us of why Cat wasn't in class suddenly.

She had passed out in the middle of the hallway.

Where was I? Hell if I know.

The nurse is coming out of her office and motions to me to go in while she goes elsewhere for a minute.

Don't have to tell me twice.

I walk in and Cat has a wet, cold rag folded neatly on her forehead and a she looks cold, but smiles weakly when she sees me. I take off my sweater and throw it on top of her so she can feel some warmth.

"You scared me, Cat." I tell her after kissing her.

"_I'm sorry."_ She signs to me. _"It's just been a long day. I was too tired to make it to S-I-K-O-W-I-T-Z classroom."_

"Tell me next time." I tell her in a stern tone.

"_I'm tired of annoying you with my weakness. I have stopped telling you when I do not feel good. You do not deserve this. I'm no good."_

"You'll never annoy me. You better NOT stop telling me when you feel sick. YOU are the one who doesn't deserve any of this madness. And you are so good and perfect, and absolutely wonderful to me." I pull her up and into my arms, just so I can hold her. "You're my everything."

"_**When this road gets too long**_

_**I'll be your rock you lean on**_

_**Just take my hand, **_

_**Together we can do it…**_

_**I'm gonna love you through it."**_

Cat's gripping my hand until it's white from blood loss.

Today's the day. Please, please, doctor, give us some FLIPPIN' good news!

The doctor comes in FINALLY and sits down across from us.

Cat's already crying.

"Miss Valentine."

I close my eyes.

Please, please, please, please, please, please, please.

"We've looked over the X-Rays once again."

God, please, please, don't take my girl away from me.

"It was quite shocking."

God, I'll do ANYTHING you want, just please, don't let that damned cancer still be trapped in her and destroying her! PLEASE!

"There is nothing there."

Both my eyes and Cat's go wide with shock.

"Yes, the cancer is gone."

"_**I'm gonna love you through it…"**_

* * *

><p><strong>I'm going to do a video on my YouTube Channel (tjsmom1991). Either ask me questions on there or leave it in a review. I'm also going to do shout outs for reviewers. Anyways, there are so many questions to answer, I'll just to them on video. I've already written down the questions you guys have asked last chapter. If you have any more questions regarding this story, past stories, or even random ones about my life or how I started writing, leave me a review asking. I'll answer it on the video. It'll be fun :)<strong>

**It'll just be easier that way. And fun.**

* * *

><p><strong>High On Mariah84 <strong>_(tjsmom1991)_, **Seddie-Bat1901 **_(Thank you, you're comment was so nice), _**Karajeannexx, Xxxx4evaSummerxxxx, RedVelvetAngel, Finally Falling, BlueRoses1212, Zammierulz: **Thank guys for your reviews :) From the questions some of you ask, they'll be answered in the YouTube video. I'm going to give you guys another chapter till I make the video to get the questions out of your system.

**Please REVIEW again! I love the reviews!**

**Keep a look out for chapter 25: **_He's The Answer To Her Prayers_

**-Digidestend Angel and Nathaniel-**


	25. He's The Answer To Her Prayers

**Struggles She Faced, Chances He Took**

_Digidestend Angel_

**I do NOT own Victorious or Blake Shelton's Song**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Five<strong>

**He's the Answer to Her Prayers**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

It's August 28th. What importance does this day hold? Well, let me tell you why this day was the best day of my life last year.

It was the day Jade dumped me.

It was the day Cat and I became best friends.

It's the 1 year anniversary.

Yes, I remembered.

So did Cat, so it's not ALL that cheesy.

What else has been so awesome since last year…well:

Cat and I have been a couple for 5 months so far.

Cat's been cancer-free for almost 1 month now.

I've learned a new language.

The gang and I have learned how to communicate with Cat a WHOLE lot better.

We've had a few adventures.

Cat's gained a bunch of confidence.

And life is grand.

Yeah, junior year of high school was officially THE BEST year of my life, so far. Who knows what senior year will bring, right?

_Ring-Ring-Ring_

FINALLY!

Time for lunch.

This new schedule from last year sucks. Cat and I don't have many classes together. I have to take Advanced Guitar 3 while Cat goes to Creativity Meditation.

What the bloody hell is that anyways?

I grab my lunch and go to our usual table, and I can't help, but wonder what the heck Cat and Tori are doing.

"What are they doing?" Might as well ask, right?

Andre, who's sitting next to Robbie and Tori, shakes his head to stop staring. "They're having RedVine sword fights."

I sit down next to Cat, who's too concentrated with Tori on their fight. "Seriously?"

Cat hears my voice for the first time since I joined the group and turns around to hug me, not letting go of the licorice in her hands.

"How's my favorite girl?" I ask, loving the feeling of her in my arms.

We release each other and she signs a simple _"Good" _to me. I see her scar is still in the process of fading away. She puts a scream on it to help it disappear. It's a slow process, but it's going. Before I can whine about the simple answer, she continues with her bright smile. _"I LOVE L-I-C-O-R-I-C-E!" _

I blink. "Not more than me, right?"

"Did you know she had NEVER tried Licorice before, Beck?" Tori said, sounding surprised. "What child in their lifetime has NEVER tried such a sweet candy?"

Cat points to herself, silently laughing to the point she almost fell back in her seat, but I put my hand on her back to keep her steady.

Oh, how I wish I could hear her laugh.

Tori and Cat open up their lunches, but keep talking. "Have you had Tootsie Rolls?"

Cat shakes her head, looking quite amused.

"Candy corn?"

Nope.

"Sour gummy worms?"

Nada.

"Cat, we need to have another sleepover so we can try a BUNCH of other candies you never have had!" Tori keeps going, making Cat burst out in silent laughter again.

"Seriously, Tori, ANOTHER sleepover?" I ask after taking a drink from my water bottle. "You girls have been at each other houses almost every night!"

"Jealous there, Beck?" Andre teases and the whole table laughs.

I roll my eyes. "I'm just SAYING, I kind of miss my girlfriend."

Cat leans her head onto my arm and holds my hand with both of her small ones to comfort me. I kiss her head and everyone begins talking about the new movie that outs.

After we're done with our food, I motion to Cat that I want to go take a walk around the school before our next class and she nods. "We're going for a walk." I tell everyone as we stand up, grabbing our trays.

"Use protection."

"Rex!"

I ignore the stupid puppet's comment and Robbie's scolding as I follow Cat to the trash cans. We throw our food away, stack the trays on top of each other, and I take her hand so we can walk away from everyone.

Cat tugs on my sleeve and signs with just one hand. _"I miss you too." _

I can't help the smile that comes to my smile. I swear she's absolutely perfect.

"How in hell did I get so lucky?" I whisper, stopping to hold her closer. I wrap my arms around her, and she wraps her arms around my waist, shrugging with a playful smile. "I love you so much, Cat."

"_I love you, B-E-C-K."_

I raise my eyebrow. "More than Licorice?"

She shrugs again. _"More than L-I-C-O-R-I-C-E, but I have not tried the sour G-U-M-M-Y worms."_

I fake pouting as she silently laughs. "Whatever. Are we still on for our movie night tonight?"

She nods. _"Yes. I promise that Tori and I are not having a sleep-over tonight. Tonight is me and you."_

"Good." I lean down and kiss her lips.

Did I mention that I love her?

Because I really do.

She leans away with a grin. _"Remember who we have to pick up first."_

I groan. "I was kind of hoping you'd forget."

…

The movie is long over now.

It's only about 10:30, and I know it's a school night, but Cat and I don't want to be separated just yet. Now we're just staring at each other, while my head's on her lap again, and she's running her fingers softly through my hair on the bed. It feels so flippin' good.

The "person" we had to pick up was her stupid rat-dog –oops, I mean Chihuahua pup. He's actually asleep on the couch in his pale blue, thermal pajamas. He looks ridiculous. I mean seriously…Thermal Pajamas on a 2 pound Chihuahua!

And Cat's looking nervous. I can't take it anymore. I reach up and gently put my hand on her cheek, and she leans into it with her eyes closed. "What's on your mind, babygirl?"

She opens her eyes again and looks down at me, takes both of her hands and holds my one hand on her cheek and kisses it. She puts it down and signs to me. _"I made you something." _I watch from the corner of my eye as she reaches over to her purse and takes out an envelope, handing it to me. It has perfect cursive of my name on it. I look to her, but she goes back to running her fingers through my hair and staring at the wall across the room.

I open the envelope and find a card. The front is a perfect drawn Rose, with a hand around it, and the pinky sticking out, but another hand is in the picture with his/her pinky wrapped around theirs. The hand holding the rose has pink nail polish, so I'm assuming that's the girl. It's a picture of our Pinky Promise.

I open the card and a folded paper falls out onto my chest. I read the inside of the card first.

_My Dear Beck,_

_This year has been the best year of my life. _

_I hope we have more to come together forever, as friends or as a couple._

_As long as we're together, right?_

_This is my gift to you. It is nothing compared to everything you deserve, but for now, this is what I feel that is right to do for you._

_Thank you for being you._

_Thank you for being the answer to my prayers._

_Love, Cat_

Dang, I already want to get up and kiss her, but she would want me to read the paper first. I glance at her, and she's in the exact same position as she was before I read the card, and her fingers are still softly fiddling with my hair, and damn it still feels great.

I unfold the paper and see its Cat's gorgeous handwriting. A new song.

**God Gave Me You**

**By Caterina Valentine**

_**I've been a walking heartache  
>I've made a mess of me<br>The person that I've been lately  
>Ain't who I wanna be<strong>_

_**But you stay here right beside me  
>And watch as the storm blows through<br>And I need you**_

_**Cause God gave me you for the ups and downs  
>God gave me you for the days of doubt<br>And for when I think I lost my way**_

_**There are no words here left to say, it's true  
>God gave me you<br>Gave me you**_

_**There's more here than what we're seeing  
>A divine conspiracy<br>That you, an angel lovely  
>Could somehow fall for me<strong>_

_**You'll always be love's great martyr  
>And I'll be the flattered fool<br>And I need you**_

_**God gave me you for the ups and downs  
>God gave me you for the days of doubt<br>And for when I think I lost my way**_

_**There are no words here left to say, it's true  
>God gave me you<strong>_

_**On my own I'm only  
>Half of what I could be<br>I can't do without you**_

_**We are stitched together  
>And what love has tethered<br>I pray we never undo**_

_**God gave me you for the ups and downs  
>God gave me you for the days of doubt<br>And for when I think I lost my way**_

_**There are no words here left to say, it's true  
>God gave me you<strong>_

_**God Gave Me You**_

_**God Gave Me You**_

I sit up, putting the papers of lyrics on my pillow of my bed and lean over to Cat's hopeful face and kiss her lips.

Finally, after a few minutes, I release her so we can catch our breath, but I keep her close to me. "God gave us each other, Cat."

_BARK, BARK_

I roll my eyes as TJ jumps into Cat's arms. "And unfortunately, God gave us you too." As if on cue, TJ jumps up to my face and licks my lips. "AW, GROSS!"

Cat's laughing so hard as I wipe my mouth with the back of my hand. _"There is NO way I'm kissing you anymore tonight!"_

My jaw drops and then I growl at the black Chihuahua before me, who cowers. "TJ, I'm gonna- GET BACK HERE!" I jump off my bed when he runs away from me.

I'm chasing a 5 inch long Chihuahua…does that seem sane to you?

Damn dog.

* * *

><p><strong>Lol…that last part was kind of funny…it made me laugh…Okay, Guys…hopefully I can update tomorrow night or Sunday, because…the next chapter is going to be a HUGE twist! You may just hate me for it!<strong>

**The youtube video will most likely be up on Sunday night. Tomorrow is going to be a crazy day for my family, so we're going to be out of it and everywhere. My poor son. His head's going to be spinning by the time his bedtime comes. Lol.**

**Iwannabetaller, Jeremy Shane, Pieces Of My Heart, Seddie-bat9101, Xxxx4evaSummerxxxx, emmiebee11, xScreamingxAngelx, 2munchkin2, BlueRoses1212, High On Mariah84, Zammierulz, and Finally Falling: **THANK YOU GUYS FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS! I'd give you guys virtual cookies…but I can't. I wish I could, but there's no way my laptop could send them to yours. I like keeping my laptop clean.

**Review again please! I love them! They make me smile!**

**Keep a look out for chapter 26: **_Looks Like He Wants To Be Her Man_

**-Digidestend Angel and Nathaniel-**


	26. Looks Like He Wants To Be Her Man

**Struggles She Faced, Chances He Took**

_Digidestend Angel_

**I do NOT own Victorious**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Six<strong>

**Looks Like He Wants To Be Her Man**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**(Cat's POV)**

_Duh-dum_

I looked away from my full-length mirror to my bed, where my phone was charging. I walk over to the bed and slid my finger on the screen to open the phone to read the text message from my practically perfect boyfriend.

_-Good morning, beautiful-_

In all honesty, before Beck, no one ever called me beautiful or wonderful or awesome or…you catch my drift. At first, I thought he said it because he says it to almost every girl, but after a few times, I knew he meant it. I think that's when I first realized I liked him more than a friend.

Oh, I guess I should reply to him, huh?

_-Happy morning, handsome! How's your Sunday starting?-_

"CAT!" I hear Frankie call from downstairs. "HURRY UP!"

He's never been a patient brother, that's for sure.

I grab my phone and jacket, rushing out of my childish room and down the stairs, smiling innocently at my older brother. _"Sorry! You can't rush beauty!"_ I sign to him, and he laughs.

"Oh, sure, we'll go with that." He chuckles as he opens the front door. I put my jacket on and walk out of our fairly large house. "Are you going to Beck's sometime today?"

I nod, as I focus on not tripping on the wet walkway. It's November already, so it's been raining. It's not raining now though, thank goodness. I just did my hair. _"I told him we were going to breakfast and hanging out for a little while and then I would be at his house."_

"Coolbeans." He says as he opens his driver's door.

"_What is cool-beans?" _I sign "cool" and "beans" together, with a confused expression.

Frankie shrugs as we both enter the car. "Hell if I know."

If I could laugh, I would.

We head to Denny's and childishly have a small food fight, making the waitress frustrated. And then Frankie tried to smoothly (only he was kidding) flirt with the waitress, but she was so annoyed she hit him on the head with her notepad. I couldn't stop laughing, even if no one heard me.

What? I can imagine me laughing.

Sometimes when I use my sign-language, I imagine me having voice with it. What I'm signing, that I'm speaking it instead. In my imagination, my voice is a bit high-pitched, but not to the point it's screechy. It's a childish kind of voice, sounds a little airheaded, but I think that kind of voice would describe me.

Do you agree with me there?

If not, then…phooey.

Kill-joys.

So you're probably wondering why Frankie actually made time to have breakfast and spend some time with me.

Truth be told, today is a very hard day for us.

It's the 10 year anniversary since our parents were murdered. And it's the 10 year anniversary since I've said a word.

Why?

Why am I so stupid?

Could you imagine how much life would be so different if I had just sucked up the trauma of seeing my parents killed and kept speaking? I can. Everything would be perfect!

Sort of.

Beck and I would never have gotten together.

Okay, I'm still at odds about the subject. Either way, I'm stuck never talking again anyways.

"Cat."

I blink out of my thoughts when I hear my brother call my name and I see him waving his hand in my face to get my attention. I gently slap his hand away, smiling. _"Don't do that!"_

He rolls his eyes. "Then don't go into space like that." He leans in a little. "What were you thinking about?"

I shrug shyly.

"About mom and dad?"

I shrug again and give in. _"Sort of. I was thinking about how life could have been better if I had kept talking after they died."_

"Pssh, you not talking has made the whole "parent" job easier for me, since I don't have to listen to you." Frankie grins at me as I throw a piece of my bacon at him. "What? You had an annoying voice as a kid!"

My eyes widen and I think my heart skipped a beat. _"You remember my voice?"_

"Yeah, but I don't think your voice would have been the same as it would be now that you're 17." Frankie leans back again.

"_What did I sound like? I don't remember."_ I have to know. Just maybe to get a better hear of what my inner voice can sound like, you know?

He looks in deep thought for a second. "It was a bit high-pitched, and you always sounded like a baby. I was so irritated with it and told you to talk like a normal person. Mom used to always scold me and tell me that some kids just have that voice by nature." He sighed. "Um, let's see, you had the best singing voice. I know you were still a little kid, but you already were singing like Mariah Carey."

I silently gasp. _"M-A-R-I-A-H C-A-R-E-Y? I sounded like her?"_ Oh how exciting! _"So I could sing?"_

He nodded quickly. "You better believe it! If you were still singing today, you'd be more famous than me."

I glare. _"I'm famous!"_

He scoffs. "Not as famous as me though, little sister. No offense, but I'm a popular music producer, who travels all over the world. You are just a teenage songwriter, who only gets her songs sold to _okay_ sounding artists." And then he smiles and laughs. "I'm kidding, kid."

I shake my head and I couldn't hide my smile. _"How in the world am I related to you?"_ And then I jump around in my seat. _"I'm happy I know what I sounded like! I'm happy I know I could sing! I can't wait to tell Beck!"_

"Here, I'll drive you to Beck's after this." Frankie tells me, pulling out his wallet when the waitress brings the check.

I frown. _"But we are supposed to spend time together."_

"I'm home all week, kid, and you're on Thanksgiving break anyways." He smiles. "We'll hang out, no worries."

I nod and take out my cell phone.

_-Hey sweetie, I'm heading over right now! Is that okay?-_

After Frankie pays, we leave Denny's, and that's when Beck texts back.

_-Of course, but I thought you and Frankie were hanging out this morning?-_

I immediately text back, after signing to Frankie to head to Beck's.

_-I know, but he's home all week anyways. And I have fantastic news!-_

And he doesn't text back, but oh well. I'm going to see him in a few minutes anyways. Finally we pull up. "I'll leave when I see you go into the RV."

I stick out my tongue to him and he does the same.

Yes, we have a typical brother-sister relationship.

I sign a quick _"Thank You" _to him and shut the car door, walking away from the car and to Beck's RV door. I hear some weird noises from the side of the RV though…weird. Instead of going inside, I sign to Frankie to wait a minute, and I peek to the side. It's raining cats and dogs though. Oh well, I want to see what the noise is.

What I saw stopped my heart for a moment.

Tori and Beck were making out.

No, I'm not eff-ing lying.

Yes, I just cursed, but this is a good excuse to!

Tori had Beck pinned to the RV wall, and she was all over him, but he didn't have his hands on her, and he looked like he didn't want it.

Did he push her away though?

Nope.

Okay, just shoot me now.

I quietly run back to the car, since Frankie was watching me the whole time, but he didn't see Beck and Tori. I don't know if he could tell I was crying, since my hair is now soaked from the rain, but my devastated facial expression probably gave it away. I open the car door and jump in. Before he could say anything, I sign one word over and over. _"DRIVE! DRIVE! DRIVE! DRIVE! DRIVE! DRIVE! PLEASE!"_

Thankfully, he does.

I can't breathe.

This hurts more than ANYTHING I've ever felt before.

Why, Beck?

Why?

* * *

><p><strong>Guys, I'm in a serious hurry, but I promise I will do my usual review shout outs next chapter for both chapter 25 and 26! I'm so exhausted and it's 1 in the morning, but I HAD to get these chapters out. I couldn't leave you guys in suspense LONGER. Hehe. <strong>

**So please review again! Excuse me as I go lay down with my son in bed. Night!**

**Keep a look out for chapter 27: **_If He Said No, He'd Still Have Her_

**-Digidestend Angel and Nathaniel-**


	27. If He'd Said No, He'd Still Have Her

**Struggles She Faced, Chances He Took**

_Digidestend Angel_

**I do NOT own Victorious or Taylor Swift's song (but I tweaked a few words)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Seven<strong>

**If He Said No, He'd Still Have Her**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

_-Cat, I thought you were coming over, where are you?-_

_-What's holding you up, girl?-_

_-Are you alright?-_

_-Cat, its 3 hours passed you said you'd be here, where are you?-_

_-Cat, you're making think you were in an accident or something! Answer me!-_

Good. I'm glad he's worried. He DESERVES it.

I'm in the middle of writing a song anyways.

_Duh-dum_

_-CAT! ANSWER ME!-_

My guitar and I are bonding, Beck, do you not realize that?

Oh that's right, you're probably still thinking about Tori and her pink little lips.

_**It's strange to think the songs we used to sing,**_

_**The smiles, the flowers, everything is gone…**_

_**Today, I found out about you**_

_**Even now, just looking at you feels wrong.**_

_Duh-Dum_

_-I texted Frankie and he said you're writing a song and want to be left alone. Is that true?-_

My Chihuahua puppy, TJ, growls at my pear-phone as he's resting in his doggy bed on the floor. I'm guessing he's tired of hearing it too.

_**You say that you'd take it all back, **_

_**Given one chance**_

_**It was a moment of weakness,**_

_**And you said yes…**_

_Duh-dum_

_-Cat, I've never known you to want to write a song and ignore me while writing it! You need to tell me what's up!-_

I don't have to explain anything to you, Beck Oliver.

_**You should've said no, **_

_**You should've gone home, **_

_**You should've thought twice before you let it all go**_

_**You should've known that word**_

_**About what you did with her**_

_**Get back to me**_

_Duh-dum_

_-Cat, you know I love you, right? Did I do something wrong?-_

Yeah, I can't believe he just asked that question either.

_**And I should've been there in the back of your mind**_

_**I shouldn't be asking myself why**_

_**You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet **_

_**You should've said no, baby**_

_**And you might still have me**_

_RING, RING, RING, RING, RING_

That would be my Skype telling me that someone is "calling" to webcam.

Oh, and guess who it is.

Beck Oliver.

Not happening.

Not answering.

_**You can see that I've been crying**_

_**And baby you know all the right things to say**_

_**But do you honestly expect me to believe…**_

_**We could ever be the same**_

_Duh-dum_

_-Frankie said you were in your room, so why the hell aren't you answering my Skype call?-_

Hmm…why, why, why?

_**You say the past is the past, **_

_**You need one chance**_

_**It was a moment of weakness**_

_**And you said yes**_

_Knock, knock, knock_

Oh heck no.

Who is interrupting my Creative Burst time?

The door opens and Frankie pops his head open. "Cat, I know you're not to be bothered when you're writing a song, but Beck-"

I drop my guitar onto my bed in front of me and onto my lyrics book that has nothing, but my new song and tearstains on it. _"GET OUT!" _I sign to him with a death glare and smeared makeup.

He looks nervous. "I will, but Beck-"

"_Don't say his name!"_ And before he can answer again, I grab Mr. Longneck and throw it as hard as I can towards the door. Before my giraffe can hit my brother's face, he shuts the door and I hear him run away.

Okay…where was I?

Oh, yeah.

Writing a song about how much I hate Beck's guts.

_**You should've said no, **_

_**You should've gone home, **_

_**You should've thought twice before you let it all go**_

_**You should've known that word**_

_**About what you did with her**_

_**Get back to me**_

_**And I should've been there in the back of your mind**_

_**I shouldn't be asking myself why**_

_**You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet **_

_**You should've said no, baby**_

_**And you might still have me**_

_Duh-dum_

_-Frankie said you threw Mr. Longneck at him and told him to leave you alone…Cat, what the hell is going on? Are you alright? Don't make me come over there.-_

Oh, trust me, dear Love of my Life, I'll be coming to YOU soon enough.

_**I can't resist**_

_**Before I go**_

_**Tell me this**_

_**Was it worth it?**_

_**Was SHE worth it?**_

_**No, no, no, no, no, no…**_

_Duh-dum_

FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS GOOD IN THE WORLD, LET ME FINISH MY SONG!

I hold off on reading the newest text from my soon-to-be EX-boyfriend, so I can write down the last part.

_**You should've said no, **_

_**You should've gone home, **_

_**You should've thought twice before you let it all go**_

_**You should've known that word**_

_**About what you did with her**_

_**Get back to me**_

_**And I should've been there in the back of your mind**_

_**I shouldn't be asking myself why**_

_**You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet **_

_**You should've said no, baby**_

_**And you might still have me**_

There, I'm done. Was that so bad to wait for?

I look at my phone, and find out that last text message wasn't from Beck.

It was from Tori.

_-Hey, Cat…listen, I need to talk to you. There's something you need to know and I did the most horrible thing to you, and you don't even know it. I apologized over and over, but I need to apologize to you too. You're probably worried about what it is. Are you busy? I can come over to your place, or if you want to come to mine? I'm at home right now. I'm a complete wreck. Let me know please. I need to tell you.-_

Time to text back and start the drama.

I hate drama.

But there's times where there's no stopping it.

_-Oh, my dear Tori, don't worry about it. I already know. You see, I caught you two, but I decided to let you two finish your make-out session, so I left. I had a creative burst and wrote a song anyways, so I guess that was worth it to let you both get that out of your system. And I'm guessing you feel bad about what you did? Good for you! Now Tori…go to hell.-_

And now that's done. Time for phase 2.

_-Beck, love, I'm coming over in a few minutes for sure, okay?-_

After I get my rainboots and my jacket on, I hear my phone.

_Duh-dum_

It's from Beck.

_-THANK GOD! I've been worried! I'll be waiting, don't worry. There's something I have to tell you.-_

Nah, I'll beat you to it.

* * *

><p><strong>(This chapter –and a few chapters AFTER this one- is for the ones who are "sick" of Beck always getting off the hook easy for some of the dumb things he does in all my stories. He's not getting off too easy this time, don't worry. I mean…you'll see. It's just a longer period this time.)<strong>

**Guys, I am SO sorry. I traveled all the way to Fresno, Ca for my brother's funeral. I seriously didn't think I'd hurt THIS much, but damn, it hurts. And I think my son feels the sadness in the air, because he's actually been quiet unless he needs food or something. Things are just heavy right now. I'm sorry for the late update. And the mess up on the chapters.**

**Again, I'm in a serious hurry! I'll do the dedications next chapter, I PROMISE! **

**Thank you for your reviews! Please keep reviewing!**

**-D-A-**


	28. On His Knees, Begging For Forgiveness

**Struggles She Faced, Chances He Took**

_Digidestend Angel_

**I do NOT own Victorious**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

**On His Knees, Begging For Forgiveness**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

I slam my bedroom door shut, with my purse on my shoulder and TJ, dressed in his yellow raincoat, sticks his head out of it, and I'm holding the envelope that held that song inside, and I walk down the stairs slowly. I walk into the living room, and I see Frankie pacing. I knock on the doorsill. He jumps and sees me. "Cat! Are you okay?"

"_Can you drive me to B-E-C-K? I will only be a few minutes."_ I sign to him.

He sighs. "You're dumping him?"

"_You better believe it."_

_BARK!_

Couldn't have said it better myself, TJ.

…

We pull up to Beck's house and I open my door. It's still pouring rain outside, but frankly, right now I don't give a care if I look like crap in front of Beck.

I look back to Frankie. _"I will only be a few minutes. Can you wait?"_

He nods, but concern is written all over his face. "Are you sure you're going to be alright?"

I nod, looking to Beck's RV. _"This is something I have to do. He did not push T-O-R-I away."_

He rubbed his lips together. "You have a valid point there." He leans over and kisses my forehead. "Good luck. Love you, little sis."

I give him a small smile as I grab the song out of my purse, giving TJ a kiss on the head. I walk out, clutching the envelope in my hands. I feel that the walk up to Beck's RV is taking FOREVER. I just want to get this over with.

This is going to hurt more than ANYTHING I've ever done.

But it must be done.

He didn't push her away.

He didn't fight for me.

He doesn't love me.

I know that now.

And after EVERYTHING we've been through, you know?

Whatever, I'm at the door so now it's time.

I knock.

Yes, knock.

A guy knows that when his girlfriend knocks on his door instead of just walking in that he's in deep trouble.

And my soon-to-be EX-boyfriend is in deep trouble, but he did this to himself.

The door opens slowly and Beck looks confused. "You knocked?" See what I mean?

"_Good eye." _I sign. _"Can I come in?"_

He nods. "Oops, yeah, sorry!" He chuckles and he sounds nervous. He should be. Once we're in, he holds his hands out. "Did you want to take your coat off?"

I shake my head. _"I'm not staying long."_

He looks shocked at my words. "I don't understand."

"_You will." _I show him the envelope. _"Read this. Quickly. My brother and T-J are waiting in the car, but I'm not leaving until you read it."_

He's still in shellshock, but he takes the envelope and rips it open. After a minute, he drops the song I wrote and shakes his head. "NO! Please, let me explain!"

I shake my head. _"You did not push T-O-R-I away."_

"I was in shock, okay?" He snaps at me.

He's getting pissy with me?

He has another thing coming.

"_Did you NOT read my song?" _I sign to him with an angry face. _"You should have said no! You should have fought for me! If you love me like you said you do, you would have pushed her away! You did not! We are done!"_ And I push passed him and run out the door.

I hear him run after me. "CAT-"

I turn around to him. I'm glad it's raining, so he doesn't know I'm crying. _"You were my dream come true! You were my everything! You were my world! My first love! You threw all of that away!"_

He collapses to his knees. "NO! My god, please, just let me explain!"

I shake my head and turn around.

"CAT! Don't do this!" I hear him running again, but I jump into Frankie's car, and I didn't even have to tell him to drive.

I look behind me and Beck's in the middle of the road, screaming out my name.

I put my face in my hands to cry, and TJ jumps out of my purse and curls up on my lap to comfort me. Nothing can comfort me right now. Nothing.

…

**(Beck's POV)**

No, no, no!

How could this be happening? I love her!

I can't let this happen! I can't let her walk away!

Maybe…maybe I give her some time?

Some time to think?

Would that work?

WHAT HAVE I DONE?

I run back into my RV and grab my phone. No, I'm not texting Cat. I'm texting the other girl, who has destroyed EVERYTHING.

_-Tori, Cat just dumped me! DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE DONE? How could you do this to your best friend? How could you tear us apart like that?-_

Sure, I didn't push her away after she jumped on me, but still…

Tori shouldn't have done that in the first place.

_FLASHBACK_

_I smile after reading Cat's text message. _

_Sure, today is probably killing her and Frankie inside, since it's officially a decade since the death of her parents, but I still need to see her. We're still recovering from me being gone for over 5 weeks this last summer._

_(Knock, knock)_

_I blink in surprise. That was quick. Frankie needs to slow his driving down, especially since it's raining._

_But then again…_

_Cat never knocks._

_Oh great._

_You know you're in deep shit when your girlfriend knocks._

_I open the door and it's not Cat._

"_Tori?" I ask in surprise. I walk out and stand before her. It's raining so we go under a tree on the side of my RV. "What's up?"_

_Tori bites her lip. "Andre says he loves me."_

_I raise my eyebrows. Well, Andre finally had the guts to confess to her, huh? Good, he's been chicken about it for almost a year- wait…_

"_Why do you look upset about it?" I ask her in a confused tone. _

"_I don't love him." She simply answers back._

_I look around, awkwardly. "Well, listen, Cat's going to be here, so you can talk to her about-MMM!" _

_Before I knew it, Tori wrapped her arms around my neck and crashed her lips onto mine. _

_Dang…she's a good kisser._

_Wait, what the hell am I saying?_

_This isn't Cat!_

_I love Cat!_

_Why am I not pushing her away?_

_What's wrong with me? COME ON, BECK! Push her away! You're with Cat! What if she walks up right now and sees this?_

…_well, Cat is a few minutes away…so I guess a few more minutes of this wouldn't hurt._

_What? I'm a guy, okay? _

_When another totally hot girl forces herself on you, it's kind of sexy._

_And then after a minute, I think…_

_WHAT AM I DOING?_

_I push Tori away, and take a deep breath. I look towards my driveway and don't see Frankie's car. Good. I look back at Tori, and she's in shock. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" I snap at her, making her cower. "I'm WITH Cat! I'm in love with your best friend! How could you do this to her?"_

_Tori shakes her head. "Oh my god…I have to go!" And she starts running out of sight. _

_Good._

_I hope she never comes back._

_I have to tell Cat what just happened. _

_She'll understand._

_Tori on the other hand…she's screwed._

_END FLASHBACK_

Who the hell am I trying to fool?

I did this.

I should've pushed her away!

WHY DIDN'T I PUSH TORI AWAY?

I deserve this! I deserve Cat to dump my sorry ass! I hope we stay like this, and I hope she stays hating me forever! I deserve everything I'm about to get!

Wait…I'm kidding. I love Cat…I need Cat to go on!

Why did I do it?

**Chapter 26: CubeFistMan, Songbird341, Emmiebee11, GirlyGirl17, Jeremy Shane, RedVelvetAngel, High on Mariah84, Xxxx4evaSummerxxxx, Screaming Angel, iwannabetaller, HopelesslyInLove13, Mossdawn, BlueRoses1212, Seddie-Bat9101, Ameha Kay: **Thank you guys for the reviews for the chapter before last!

**Chapter 27: praying, Xxxx4evaSummerxxxx, Jeremy Shane, CatValentinex3, Aodiva1979, LuPeters, CubeFistMan, TheLiesBEhindTheTruth, RedVelvetAngel, BlueRoses1212, Songbird341, KaraJeannex, Seddie-Bat9101, Emmiebee11, Ameha Kay, Mossdawn: **Thank you all so much for your kind and encouraging reviews! Keep them up! Come on, only 7 more and we'll have 300 reviews! We can do it!

**Please review again so we can make it to 300! I have an announcement for this story, but I'm only going to say it if I get 300 :) **

**Let's make a deal – whenever I get more than 15 reviews each chapter (for this story), I'll share a secret to my writing skills with you guys, or a random fact about my stories, or advice on whatever you guys need to know about writing. :) stuff that you guys probably never noticed or never thought I have done.**

**Keep a look out for Chapter 29: **_She Ain't Around To Give A Damn_

**-Digidestend Angel and Nathaniel-**


	29. She Ain't Around To Give A Damn

**Struggles She Faced, Chances He Took**

_Digidestend Angel_

**I do NOT own Victorious**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Nine<strong>

**She Ain't Around To Give a Damn**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

I can't believe it.

It's already been 24 hours and Cat still hasn't answered me.

Frankie told me to give her some time and maybe she'll come around, but what I did was wrong. I told him I know and I want to prove to her that I learned my lesson. He told me to give her time.

HOW MUCH TIME?

I can't go a day without seeing her!

But I may have to…

_Knock, knock, knock_

I'm not answering.

I don't give a shit who it is.

Unless it's Cat…pssh, yeah right. Cat hates my guts and probably hopes I go jump off the nearest bridge.

_KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK_

"BECK, OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!"

Oh, I'm in deep shit now.

There are two things I'm definitely scared of: Cat leaving me and Jade's anger. I've already lost Cat, hopefully not for long though. And Jade's bound to get a hold of me and strangle me. But I realize I _cheated_ on the wrong girl, because she has not only Jade protective of her, but…Andre Harris as well.

I'm not opening the door. No way in hell am I unlocking it! He's going to murder me!

"BECK!"

He sounds absolutely pissed.

Suddenly, I hear something kick my lock and the door swings open.

OH MY GOD, IT'S ANDRE AND JADE!

I jump up and back away as both of them stomp in and glare daggers at me. "Let me-"

"Let you EXPLAIN? Is that what you were about to say?" Jade growls at me. "Oh, yes, ENLIGHTEN me on why you were making out with Vega!"

"We just left Cat's house and she's a complete mess." Andre tells me in a calmer tone, but I can tell he wants to beat the crap out of me. The look in his eyes…oh…Cat's like a little sister to Andre, so when you mess with something precious to Andre…yeah…you die.

I'm dead.

"She told you?" I ask them cautiously.

Jade shakes her head. "I texted Cat and asked her if she wanted to go shopping, but she said she wasn't in the mood. THAT is when something was UP. Cat and shopping are like her and Red-Velvet Cupcakes."

It's true.

"I went over without telling her and she was crying in her bed, with the blinds closed and the light off. Again, that's NOT Cat." Jade said. "I asked her what happened, and after an hour of her crying, I finally was able to get her talking- well, signing, even though she was going so fast, I could hardly understand her."

I shake my head in disbelief. "I hurt her so bad, didn't I?"

"YOU BETTER BELIEVE IT!" Jade snaps again. "How could you? HOW, Beck? All that crap-load of talk about how you love her and you want to protect her, what was that? Just a bunch of BS?"

"NO!" I yell back. "I love her with all my heart!"

"Funny way of showing it." Jade scoffs.

"How can you say you love Cat after making out with Tori?" Andre asks, looking at me with disappointment. "And Tori said she told you that I confessed my feelings to her. Beck, how could you betray ME like that? Making out with the girl I love?"

I look at him. "Wait, Tori told you?"

"That's how I found out, yeah." Andre nodded. "I tried to talk to her again, because I felt something wasn't right and that she wasn't telling me the truth. She said she did love me. I asked her what made her change her mind. She said she kissed you after vaguely talking to you about what happened between her and me. And you stayed kissing for a few minutes. Beck, WHY?"

"I don't know!" I shout at him. "I have no idea why I didn't push Tori away!"

"That's a load of bull." Jade sneers. "You're a guy. Whenever a girl puts their lips on a guy, they're suddenly horny and wanting more."

"SHUT UP!" I snarl. "It was nothing like that!"

"Anyways, after Tori told me what happened between you two, she just so happened to mention the text Cat sent her, and I realized…Cat's been cheated on. BY YOU! And Cat's a fragile girl. I knew she'd be dying over this." Andre said, leaning against one of the walls. "And I was right. I left Tori standing in the middle of her living room and rushed over to Cat's, and I found her crying to Jade, but when she saw me, she hugged me and cried to me too."

I felt sick. "Oh my god."

"She's devastated, Beck." Andre simply said. "You have to fix this."

"HOW?" I yell, pulling on my hair. "She's not talking to me!"

Jade rolls her eyes. "Oh and I wonder why."

_Knock, knock, knock_

Since the door is already open, I see Tori walk in slowly. "Beck, why-" She stops talking when she sees both Andre and Jade there. "Oh…um…"

"What the HELL are you doing here, Vega?" Jade growls. "Let me guess, you found out you couldn't have Andre, so you decided to come back to Beck since Cat dumped his ass?"

Tori looked shocked at Jade's words. "No! I came to apologize!"

Jade smirked. "Oh sure, you can apologize to him." And then she slowly steps closer to Tori. "After you talk to my FIST!" Tori screams as she runs out of my RV, and Jade runs after her. "COME BACK HERE, VEGA!"

Andre shakes his head. "I don't want to be Tori right about now."

"Andre, I'm so sorry for betraying you like that." I told Andre as I walked closer to him. "I guess I was being a typical guy and wanting to make-out when Tori threw herself on me. I did this. I should've pushed her away, and then things wouldn't be this way. Cat wouldn't be…" I look to him with a serious expression. "Andre, is Cat really okay? Like she won't do anything stupid?"

Andre shrugged. "In all honesty, I'm not completely sure. Jade thinks she won't, but I don't know. Frankie's keeping a close eye on her though, but that's all I know. What do you expect of her, Beck? The love of her life made-out with her best friend. That probably just destroyed ALL of the progress you made with her."

It hits me.

It just smacks me right in the face.

Cat…

I probably ruined EVERYTHING!

She'll never trust anybody ever again!

"I screwed everything up!" I hit the wall with my fist.

Andre rubs his lips together. "And there's something else you have to know, Beck…"

I look to him. "What?"

"Frankie and Cat are moving to London."

* * *

><p><strong>Corey Saint Cloud, Emmiebee11, xxxx4evaSummerxxxx, sweetStarre123, blueberry24, seddie-bat9101, iwannabetaller, BlueRoses1212, LuPeters, mossdawn, CubeFistMan, xScreamingxAngelx, cherrybalme: <strong>Thank you guys for your awesome reviews! We didn't make it to 15 reviews :( but they're still appreciated! I'll still give you a random tip:

_When you see a mistake, don't freak out when you notice it after you posted it. Just hope the readers haven't seen it. Just learn from your mistakes and watch out for it next time. There's no need to panic. If the readers DO see it, they'll know that everyone makes a mistake. If they laugh about it, they're just jealous._

**Alright, go ahead and review again! Please :) I'll give you a tip next chapter if I get…let's TRY 15 reviews again.**

**Keep a look out for chapter 30:** _His "My Bad, Come Back" Song_

**-Digidestend Angel and Nathaniel-**


	30. His My Bad, Come Back Song

**HAHAHA! Yesterday, Nathaniel and I had a "Roseanne" TV marathon and I still cannot stop laughing! So it took me a while to write this chapter cause I couldn't stop laughing. And yesterday, Nathaniel had the giggles all day! I played peek-a-boo and he'd just burst out into cute giggles! And then the day before, we went to the Las Vegas Fashion Mall and bought TONS of clothes for the both of us (actually, Nathaniel's father bought them). So we've been quite busy. :) I love being a mommy. (And I also sold ANOTHER song :) yay)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Struggles She Faced, Chances He Took<strong>

_Digidestend Angel_

**I do NOT own Victorious**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirty<strong>

**His "My Bad, Come Back" Song**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Frankie and Cat are moving to London." Andre says, looking upset about it.

He's upset?

He's nothing compared to what I'm about to unleash.

"Are you kidding me?" I ask him in disbelief. "She just dumped me yesterday! So what, she told Frankie I cheated on her so she wants to move all the way across the world?"

He shook his head. "No. Frankie apparently has been offered a job and he talked to Cat about it a few days before. They both decided that they would stay in Hollywood until Cat graduates, but now that Cat feels she can't face anybody anymore, they both decided that Frankie will take the job. They'll start over in London, England."

"She can't face anybody anymore?" I'm so confused. "What exactly does that mean?"

Andre leans off the wall and glares at me. "It means she's HUMILIATED, Beck!"

Beck blinked. "Humiliated?"

"Yeah." Andre rolled his eyes. "Tori not only has a big mouth, but she doesn't know how to keep things in our circle. She posted on The Slap that she hurt Cat by kissing you and she felt awful about it."

"Son of a-"

"Yeah, so Cat's embarrassed now."

"I don't blame her!" I snap and collapse on my bed. "Oh man, I feel horrible for Cat. That is embarrassing for her."

"Jade and I tried telling her that we'll stay by her side throughout the rest of the school year and that she is strong enough to face this, but she just can't do it." Andre shrugged and sits next to me. "You have to do something."

"Like what?" I scoff. "What could I possibly do to make her listen to me? I can't go over to her house and talk to her! She told Frankie she didn't want to see me. And she sure as hell isn't going to meet me anywhere."

Andre looked in deep thought. "I have an idea."

…

**(Jade's POV)**

After pushing Frankie out of my way, I stepped into Cat's dark room around 5pm that night and turned on the light. "Rise and shine, beautiful." I said in a dull voice as I went to the other side of the bed. Cat was facing that way and on her side, her face tearstained. I sat down on the side of her bed, letting her stupid Chihuahua jump into my lap, and sighed deeply. "Get dressed and let's go."

Cat blinked and sat up a bit to sign. _"Where?"_

"Karaoke Dokie." I shrugged. "Just me, you, and TJ. To hang out, you know?"

Cat looked worried. _"I don't know."_

"Cat, I want to go and I don't want to go alone. That would look bad." I give her an aggravated look. "Come on. Let's put something sexy on you and get you out of the house for an hour or two. I want to spend some time with you before you move away."

Cat winced at that. I guess it's a sore subject. _"Yes, you are right."_

"Of course I am." I stand up and went to her closet, as Cat took TJ and went to the restroom.

I feel bad for doing this to her. I'm not lying, sort of. We are going to Karaoke Dokie and have a bit of fun. Nobody else is going. I told Beck to wait with Andre at Tori's, and if he interrupts us, I'll make sure he never will be able to reproduce.

Yes, we are going to Tori's afterwards.

I hate to trick Cat like this, but she and Beck are made for each other. I can totally see that. Ever since Cat fell down those cursed stairs and went through her cancer drama, I've officially realized that she and Beck are meant to be.

Beck made a mistake. The biggest mistake he'll have EVER made.

But he's going to fix this, and so is Vega.

You'll see.

When Cat came back, I already laid out an outfit for her. Cat's eyes widened. _"That is too revealing! F-R-A-N-K-I-E will kill me!"_

Oh, it was just a strapless dress, and it shows a bit of cleavage and was maroon in the torso area, had a maroon bow around the waist, and the rest flowed down to her mid-thighs, with rose designs. Red high-heels.

It's not THAT bad, okay?

Besides, she has to look sexy for Beck, so he can see what he's missing.

I held up a pink coat that goes down to waist. "That's why I have your cashmere sweater out, so you can hide the revealing shit. Now hurry up and let's go! I'm going to get the curling iron ready so we can put some curls in your hair and maybe a bow to keep the cuteness."

Cat blinked. _"I have never heard you talk so much."_

Good one.

I couldn't stop my glare. "Bite me, child. Change and put whatever you want on TJ! Hurry!" And I walked out and to her bathroom. I'm going to make her look so good to kill Beck even more.

What?

He has to learn his lesson and see what's his!

This way, he'll never cheat on her again.

…

**(Cat's POV)**

Jade was right.

I would feel better after getting out of the house for a few hours.

I had fun…but I still miss Beck though.

YES, I admit it. I miss the love of my life, who kissed my best friend, who betrayed me after she was confused about her feelings with Andre, and…this is all just too confusing, isn't it?

After we get out of Karaoke Dokie, Jade and I enter her car and she starts it. I put my purse next to me and TJ jumps out and looks out the window. _"Where are we going?"_ I sign to her.

Jade shrugs. "You'll see." And backs out of her parking space.

I don't like the sound of that, but I shrug it off and let TJ, who is dressed up in a yellow hoodie sweater with overalls, curl up on my lap.

We drive for a while, and before I can question her again, she pulls up to…

NO!

I shake my head over and over to Jade, who gives me a sympathetic look. _"NO! NO! I don't want to talk to T-O-R-I! Please!"_

Jade looks concerned suddenly. "Cat, stop, you're having a panic attack!" She jumps out of the car and opens my door, and helps me to Tori's doorstep, ringing the door bell. "Look, I know you don't want to talk to Tori, but let's get you some water to chill out your nerves."

I feel like I can't breathe. I hate these stupid panic attacks.

Tori opens the door and Jade rushes me in. "Get her some water, she's having a panic attack." Jade said as she sat me on the couch.

Tori looks surprised, but runs to her kitchen and grabs some water.

I shake my head and turn to Jade. _"Please, please, no!"_

Jade shrugs and takes the glass of water from Tori and hands it to me. "You don't want to move away hating everyone, Cat."

I sip on the water and after a few minutes, I breathe slower. I feel a whole lot better now. I notice Jade had brought TJ in and he was chilling out on her lap.

Tori sits down on the other side of the couch. "Cat-"

I shake my head and put the glass of water on the table. Tears come to my eyes as I cover my ears.

Jade takes my hands off. "That never works and you know it."

I pout.

Tori gulps. "Just hear me out, okay?"

I shake my head and yank my hands out of Jade's grasp. _"You kissed my boyfriend after A-N-D-R-E told you he loved you! How can you explain that?"_

Jade nods. "She has a valid point."

Tori glares to Jade. "You're not helping me here."

Jade sighs and stands up, putting TJ in my lap. "I'll be in your bedroom." And she heads for the stairs.

Tori blinks. "Why are you going to my bedroom?"

"To look at all your "things" again." Jade says simply in a scary voice and goes upstairs.

Tori and I sit in silence for a good minute.

Finally, she speaks. "I'm so sorry." She whispers out. "I secretly have been crushing on Beck since I started Hollywood Arts last year. When he and Jade broke up, I was planning on taking advantage of that, but I saw you two hanging out so much, and the way he looked at you…I knew it wasn't meant to be."

I stare at her in confusion. _"Then why did you kiss him?"_

"I thought I still had feelings left for Beck, so I wanted to see if he would…well…"

"_Leave me and go to you?"_ I sign to her in anger. She shrugs. _"That is the most shallow thing you have ever done."_

"Trust me, I know." Tori looks guilty.

"_And you posted all of that on the S-L-A-P." _I get tears again. _"Everyone saw your post and suddenly I was getting messages from people at school I barely knew. Telling me how sorry they were and if I needed to talk, that they were there. I don't want sympathy!"_

"I know you don't." Tori stands up and paces.

I wait until she looks at me to sign. _"Why did you want to hurt me?"_

"I didn't mean to. It wasn't my intention." Tori sits down next to me. "I had a moment of denial and selfishness. Cat, you know me. I'm not normally like that. Andre springing on me that he likes me MORE than a friend really sent me into shock. I wasn't thinking straight." She took my hand. "Please forgive me?"

I look at her and she is really sorry. I silently sigh and give in. I nod and we hug, both crying.

After a few minutes of that, we pull away. TJ sits up and I hug him close for comfort. Tori wipes away her tears and stands up again. "Now that we're good…there's someone else here who needs to talk to you."

Oh, no.

No, no, no, no, no, no!

I hear footsteps coming down the stairs and I dared myself to look behind me towards it. I see Beck coming down slowly, looking at me. He looks like he hasn't slept and his hair is a mess, and he's just a disaster.

Good.

That's what he gets.

Tori looks to both of us once Beck is close. "I'll be upstairs with Jade and Andre." She says softly and runs upstairs.

I shake my head as I stand up, putting my puppy on the couch. _"I don't want to talk to you."_

Beck nods. "I understand, I really do. But…Cat, you cannot move to London!"

I should've known that he would whine about that.

"Please, hear me out!" He begs. "I am so sorry! I should've pushed her away, but I was being a guy! A stupid, stupid guy! But believe me when I say this, I LOVE YOU! Only you! What happened with Tori was just…just lust."

Okay, that didn't help at all.

"_So I don't do that to you?"_ I ask him with a hurt expression, and I'm feeling like jumping off a flippin' bridge right now. _"I don't give you lust? I'm not attractive enough for you?"_

"NO! That's not what I meant!" Beck grabs at his hair and looks frustrated. "I meant…I don't know how to explain this, but Cat, I am REALLY sorry! I will do anything to get you back and I will do anything to make you stay!"

"_If you loved me, you would have pushed T-O-R-I away."_ I sign to him. _"If you really loved me, you would have thought of me. Did I cross your mind at all? Was making-out with her really worth losing me?"_

He looks like he doesn't know what to say. "I…I…no, you did cross my mind, and you were only on my mind. But I was being a guy. A girl forced herself on me, and…you don't want to hear that, do you?"

I shake my head, feeling nauseous.

"Anyways, and no! Kissing Tori…it wasn't worth it. You're my whole world and you're my everything as well, and I refuse to lose you." He takes one of my hands and I almost pull away, but I stay for now. "I deserve all this pain, I deserve it. I agree with you there. But Cat, we're meant to be and you know it."

Oh, I know.

Trust me, Beck, I know. I freaking feel it in my heart.

"_But what if this happens again?"_

"It won't." He shakes his head. "I'll NEVER put you through this again!"

I shake my head and pull my hand away. _"I can't trust you anymore. I love you with all my heart, but you knew when you were kissing T-O-R-I that this would hurt me, but you did not push her away. You stayed. So stay. Stay here. I will leave."_

Quickly, I put my sweater on, grab TJ, and walk out the front door.

He doesn't come after me…

And as if on cue, it starts to pour rain.

Good.

It reflects my mood.

Only now TJ and I are walking home in this storm.

Phooey.

* * *

><p><strong>Emmiebee11, Girlygirl17, RedVelvetAngel, xScreamingxAngelx, karajeaneex, seddie-bat9101, bigtimerushfan12345, Ameha Kay, BlueRoses1212, Cubefistman, person-who-left-no-name: <strong>Thanks for the reviews! I love you guys!

**Digidestend Angel's Writing Tip: If you're going to use POVs (Point of Views), you need to make sure people know WHO's point of view the current one is going to be. If you make the whole story one POV, then just write it first thing, and there you go. Just let them know, is all. I, personally, hate being confused while I'm reading.**

**ANNOUNCEMENT: So my 13 year old brother found out about FanFic (he went through my laptop after hacking onto it) and now he's decided to help me. We've added over 10 more chapters to this story! Yay!**

**Keep a look out for chapter 31: **_Someone Else Is Calling Her Baby _

**-Digidestend Angel and Nathaniel-**


	31. Someone Else Is Calling Her Baby

**Struggles She Faced, Chances He Took**

_Digidestend Angel_

**I do NOT own Victorious**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirty-One<strong>

**Someone Else is Calling Her Baby**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**(Cat's POV)**

The drive to school was unbearable. Tori was nice enough to pick me up and drive us to school because I didn't want to walk in this storm we're having again. Once we entered the school, I immediately received sympathetic looks and Tori was taunted with glares…and then they all looked confused of why I was hanging out with the girl that ruined my relationship with Beck…and then everyone went back to their business. Tori and I went our separate ways to our lockers, and I see the senior, Dean Williams, who dates girls constantly, no matter who they are, and he has a reputation for just wanting to get in girls' pants. I always have ignored him, even when he tries to talk to me. When I started dating Beck, he left me alone. I wonder if he-

"What's up, Cat?"

I'm guessing he has heard.

I look up at him as he closes his locker next to mine, and I give him a polite smile while opening mine.

"So what are you doing after school?"

I roll my eyes and stare at him for a moment.

He looks confused and I think it dawns on him of why I'm not SPEAKING to him. "OOPS, dude, I totally forgot you were mute! Here's my number."

I sigh deeply, silently, but I take out my cell phone. I need a way to tell him to leave me alone. He gives me his number, and I text him my answer.

_-Nothing, except going home.-_

And I go back to putting books away and taking some out.

"Well, how about instead of going straight home, you and I get some coffee from Starbucks after school?" He shrugs. "No harm done."

Well…I don't want to walk home in the rain and cold…and I'm single. What's it going to hurt? I know WHO it will hurt, but he'll get over it eventually.

I close my locker and nod.

"Cool!" He looks excited. "Can I walk you to your class?" And he holds his arm out for me to wrap mine around.

I inwardly groan, but force a smile and wrap my arm around his.

If Beck sees, this is going to be a long day…

Once I get to class, I immediately let go of Dean's arm and give him a wave goodbye, but before I go in, he grabs my arm gently.

"Hey, Cat, I was wondering if you'd join me and my friends for lunch?" He asks politely.

I'm surprised he's not flirting, but actually being a gentleman. I nod, and he waves goodbye while grinning like a kid who's been surprised with candy.

I walk into class and see all my friends, and Beck, with a few other classmates.

"Hi, Cat!"

"What's up, Cat?"

"Hey, Cat!"

"'Sup, Lil' Red?"

And a few more.

I give the class a little wave as I rush to my seat next to Tori. Yes, usually would sit next to Beck, but obviously, I'm not going to.

"How's your day so far, Cat?" Tori asks me.

I shrug and figure I should tell her. _"I went to my locker and a boy asked me out for coffee after school."_

Tori's eyes widened. "Are you serious?" She looks behind me and gulps. I can tell she's looking to Beck, but again, I'm moving on. "Cat, aren't you moving a little fast?"

I shrug once again.

Tori sighs. "Who is it?"

"_His name is D-E-A-N and he is a senior here." _

"Oh, Dean." She nods. "I've seen him around. He's hot."

I blush a little and nod. _"He walked me to class."_

"Beck's going to be crushed." Tori tells me suddenly.

I roll my eyes. _"Beck is going to be angry, but he..." _I pause. _"I don't want to talk about it."_

Thankfully, Sikowitz comes in at that moment. "HELLO, PEOPLE!"

Ow…that was loud.

Sikowitz suddenly signs something. I didn't know he was learning sign-language.

Scratch that.

I raise an eyebrow and look to Jade, who's jaw drops. "That means "I died on diarrhea", dude." Jade says in a disgusted tone as everyone looks grossed out.

Sikowitz blinks. "Oh, well…how about this one?"

I'm going to take a wild guess and say that Sikowitz MEANT to say "hungry", but unfortunately…it didn't come out that way.

"OH NASTY!" Andre yells.

It's just wrong.

It's so bad that I REALLY can't tell you.

…

I think Beck saw me get into Dean's car after school…but again, he deserves it. He should've pushed Tori away when she jumped on him that one day, but he didn't. He hurt me, so a little revenge never hurt anyone, except him.

After we pull up to my house, Dean looks to me. "You're really cool, Cat."

I smile and give him a nod to show a sign of "Thanks". I remember Frankie is out of town. I grab my phone and text him. _-Would you like to stay for dinner tonight? I'm a good cook and no one will be home.-_ I probably shouldn't have mentioned that last part, but I already pressed SEND. Oh well, I can take care of myself.

He reads the text and grins. "Sure, I'd love to."

So we go inside, and I decided to leave TJ in my room, and it's still a few hours until we would be hungry again, so we decided to watch a movie. He picks out War of the Worlds, and I think it's okay. I'd rather be watching something a bit more childish with Beck, but Beck isn't here and he won't be ever again.

Once the movie's over, I texted him and told him I would be going to make dinner, but when I went to stand up, he grabbed my arm and made me sit back down. I give him a questioning look.

He's smirking. "What's the rush?"

I have a bad feeling.

He leans in closer to me and when I can't move away any further, he puts his lips on mine and kisses me. I don't feel comfortable doing this, but then again, what's a kiss going to hurt? I put my hands around his neck as he positions himself over me. I'm feeling fine until his hands start to wander…I think this is where I'm supposed to stop him, but I don't. I keep letting him do his thing, but finally, he tries to put his hands under my bra, that's where I draw the line.

I push him away and he sits up. "What?" He asks.

I bite my lip to show that I'm nervous.

He smiles again with that suspicious glint in his eyes. "Just relax. You're fine." And he tries to kiss me again, but I attempt to push him away. It would've worked if he hadn't grabbed my wrists and put them above my head, holding them down with just one hand while his other hand wandered again, only this time he's touching me in places only my future husband is allowed to.

_Ding, dong_

I hoped that because there was someone at the door, Dean would get off me and stop, but he didn't. He kept going. I tried to kick him away, but he's bigger and heavier than I am, so it did no good.

_Ding, dong_

_Knock, knock, knock_

Come on, person at the door, open the door! It's unlocked! Help me!

_Knock, knock, knock_

And I hear the door open a little.

THANK GOD!

Dean jumps off me as I catch my breath and my heart stops racing.

"Cat, why is-"

When I hear Beck's voice, I immediately jump off the couch and run to him after he enters the living room. I hide behind him and I think he knows what happened just now. He looks concerned. "Cat, what's wrong?" He takes my wrist and tries to get me to face him, but I'm just staring in terror at Dean. He put both his hands on both sides of my face to make me face him. I look to his scared face. "Talk to me, babygirl. What'd he do to you?" He whispers to me, but I don't have time to answer.

I shake my head in fear, grabbing onto the front of his shirt with my fists when I see Dean move a step closer.

"Cat, he can't hurt you anymore." I hear Beck tell me close to my ear, his arms wrapped around me to protect me. "I'm here, tell me."

I look back at him and I get ready to sign to him what just happened, but I hear Dean's voice and it shakes me back into my shell.

Dean smirks at him. "What do you want, Oliver?"

I grab onto Beck's arm as his fists clench. "What the hell are YOU doing here in her house?" He slowly turned back to Dean. I keep myself behind him in hopes that Dean won't see me.

Dean shrugs coolly. "She invited me in and she wanted to make me dinner tonight, but we were busy with something _special_, if you didn't interrupt."

Beck turns around and looks at me in disbelief and hurt. "Cat, please tell me he's lying." His voice sounds so saddened. I'm scared he's going get to so upset that he'll walk out of here. I have to tell him the harsh truth about what Dean did, for extra assurance that Beck's not going to leave me here and hopefully kill Dean…what? Yes, I'm usually against violence, but Dean almost stole my innocence away from me!

"_It is true, but I pushed him away and he did not stop! He put his hand inside my pants! Help me! Get him out! PLEASE! I'm scared!"_ I'm almost in tears, praying he doesn't just leave and leave me here with Dean, but I know adding in what Dean _did_ to me helped a lot. Once I'm done signing all of that, I see tears brimming in his eyes.

"He put his hand WHERE?" Beck's eyes flash with anger and he turns back to Dean. "You put your hand WHERE? How dare you touch her in that way! Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Oh, come on, what did I do that's so wrong?"

"You put a hand inside her pants, THAT's WHAT YOU DID! You forced yourself on her! Did you think because she can't scream or tell you "No", that gives you the right to do whatever you want to her?" I have never heard Beck so angry.

"Yeah. She would be one of the "easy" girls." I shivered as Dean chuckled. "You can't tell me you haven't already done the same thing."

"Actually, I haven't!" Beck countered. It's true. We've only kissed…because I have standards, and also, Frankie would murder him.

"Well, you should try it." Dean smirks. "Her skin is so soft and-"

I feel Beck shaking with rage. "Get out!" He snarls. "And don't EVER touch or talk to her again!"

Dean looks intimidated and grabs his jacket and car keys before running out of the house.

I let out of breath I didn't even know I was holding.

Beck is glaring at me. "You let him in your house when NO ONE is home with you? That was so stupid!"

I silently sigh. _"I know. That was not one of my smart moves."_

"No, it wasn't!" Beck snaps. "What would've happened if I hadn't shown up just now?"

I shudder. _"I don't want to think about that."_ I look back at him. _"Why are you here?"_

It's his turn to go shy. "Well…I saw you leave the school with Dean." I blink, waiting for him to go on. "I've been at the RV, worried that you already have moved on, so I came over here to talk to you about it. When I saw HIS car in the driveway, I almost exploded with anger towards myself because I thought I was too late. I wasn't going to give up though, Cat. You mean the world to me, even though you hate my guts. I need to prove that to you, because we belong together."

I almost get tears again. _"No! You hurt me! You betrayed me!"_

"What do I have to do to show you how much I will NEVER put your through that again?" Beck asks in frustration. "Cat, I love you!"

"_And I love you, but I don't trust you anymore!"_ I let my tears release. _"I need you, I want you, I feel so lost without you, but I have to trust you to be with you! I can't! I miss you, but I don't trust you anymore. And the only way I can move on forever from you is to move with F-R-A-N-K-I-E to London."_

"I'll die without you." Beck says, and I hear desperation in his voice. "I need you too. I want you in my arms. I'm lost without you as well. And I'll gain that damn trust back! I'll do ANYTHING possible to do that! Just give me a chance! PLEASE!"

I shake my head. _"It is too late. My brother and I are leaving next week and there is NOTHING you can do to stop me."_

Beck rubs his lips together and suddenly stomps away and out of the house, leaving me in the middle of the living room.

I close my eyes.

And that's the end of that, huh?

* * *

><p><strong>Jeremy Shane, Llama, Cimorene14, Cubefistman, MariaLuvsYew, HopelesslyInLove13, RedVelvetAngel, BlueRoses1212, Emmiebee11, CatValentinex3, and Ameha Kay: <strong>Thanks guys for your awesome reviews! They're so appreciated!

**Digidestend Angel's Writing Advice: People will give you suggestions, and you'll feel like their feelings will be hurt if you don't use their ideas. They won't. They're just innocent ideas. If you don't use the ideas, the readers will still love your story. They've been reading it so far, so they'll keep reading after.**

**Thanks again for reviewing! I love them SOOO much! Keep it up!**

**Keep a look out for chapter 32: **_He's About To Miss His Shot_

**-Digidestend Angel and Nathaniel-**


	32. He's About To Miss His Shot

**Struggles She Faced, Chances He Took**

_Digidestend Angel_

**I do NOT own Victorious**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirty-Two<strong>

**He's About To Miss His Shot**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**(Beck's POV)**

It's a dark, rainy day…again.

It's been raining non-stop since the day Cat caught me kissing Tori.

I'm guessing there's a reason for that.

Even mother-nature is unhappy we're broken up…for good.

If it is, then it might as well flood because Cat's leaving for London today and she's never coming back. She and I are never getting back together. I'm never going to see her again.

My heart is shattered into a million pieces and no one will be able to glue them back together because without Cat, nothing works. Nothing is right.

I didn't even go to her going-away party last night. I was invited by Tori, but I decided not to go in the end. If Cat doesn't want to see me, then she wouldn't want me there, obviously. I haven't seen her since her last day at school on Friday, even then we didn't say a word.

I shouldn't have walked out of her house that day.

I should've stayed and fought for her, convinced her to stay at Jade's, like she would if she stayed.

Why didn't I?

Why am I letting her go so easy?

I guess I should want Cat happy…if she'd be happier away from me, then fine…but what about me? What about my feelings? Don't they matter?

_Knock, knock, knock_

And the door opens after because I left it unlocked, just in case Cat changed her mind and stayed.

I look up from my pillow lazily and I don't smell Cat's perfume. It's not Cat. "What?" I ask in an aggravated tone as I see my friends walk in, one-by-one. "I'm not in the mood."

"GET UP!" Jade grabs my pillow from under my head and smacks me with it a couple times before I jump away from her and off the bed. "Get dressed and get in the car!"

I look at her in shock and to the rest of them, who all have the same expressions as Jade. "Why?"

"We're going to the airport." Andre told me. "We're going to rush in there and tell Cat she can't leave us."

I shake my head. "Guys…Cat wants to leave…so let-OW!" I step backwards a bit after I get another smack to my face with the pillow from Jade. "Stop doing that!"

Jade throws the pillow on the bed. "I don't want Cat to leave, and I know you don't either! But she won't listen to us if we plead and beg to her! So it's up to you, Beck!"

"She HATES me!"

"She does not!" Robbie snaps at me. "Beck, you know Cat loves you still."

I scoff. "She has a funny way of showing it."

Andre steps closer to me. "Beck…you really think you'll be able to survive without Cat? Do you really? After a year and a half of seeing her every day, do you really think you'll live the rest of your life without her?"

Deep.

I sigh deeply. "No, of course not." I bite my lip and look to all of them. "You think we'll make it in time?"

…

The airport is a half an hour away from my house, so Jade's speeding with all she has in her with the rest of us nervous in the truck.

Cat's plane leaves at 3:32

It is now 3:21

We are 2 minutes from the airport.

And Tori texted Cat, asking if she's checked in yet.

Cat has.

Oh great.

We asked each other how we're going to make it through security.

Jade said she'll find a way, even if that means that we'll be arrested.

Fan-flippin-tastic.

Jade skids in front of the drop off at the airport and we all jump out, with security telling us we can't park there. Robbie quickly looks at the flight times and where they are. "Cat's flight is flight 189, which is in section B, which is-"

"JUST SHOW US THE WAY!" Andre snaps, while Robbie leads us in the direction. We go into a run.

Security is telling us to slow down, but we don't.

We have to hurry.

It is 3: 24

Crap! They'll be boarding soon!

And here comes the hard part of this whole plan. Jade looks at us. "No matter what, don't stop!"

We're so getting arrested.

We begin pushing people out of the way and security starts running after us, yelling at us to stop. "THIS WAY!" Robbie yells, as we enter a large lobby where there are a million people around. We rush to the section Cat should be at, but my heart drops. Absolutely no one is there, except for the flight attendant.

We rush up to her with security on our tails. "Are they still on?"

She looks scared of us. "Uh, yes, they-"

Jade shoves me into the terminal tunnel. "GO!" And they turn to the security to help stop them. I do as she says.

I go.

To Cat.

I make it to the plane and everyone looks at me in surprise as I'm a sweaty mess. "Cat!" I yell out. I know she'd be in First Class, so I go there. Surprisingly, no one stops me. "Cat!" I call out once I enter first class. I see Frankie first after he stands up and looks at me in shock. "Where is she?" I ask, panting.

He pats someone next to him on the head and removes an ear-piece, like an iPod. "You won't believe who's here." He tells the person and points towards me.

I see her red hair first as Cat stands up and faces me, her eyes widen with shock and she silently gasps. She has that stupid rat-dog in her arms, and I feel like he's even staring at me like I have three heads. She moves Frankie out of the way, and hands TJ over to him as well, as she runs up to me. _"What are you doing here?" _She asks me, still in complete shock.

I finally catch my breath. "Cat, I love you. I'm not letting you leave us. The whole world will stop turning and everything will just die without you here. Hollywood Arts won't be the same. Hell, Hollywood wouldn't be the same. Cat, you are the one who makes life worth living. You make everyone happy…including me." I take her hands and she gets tears. "I know I hurt you, but dammit, Cat, I've suffered, okay? Please…don't kill me by leaving."

I see her at lost for words, but then she smiles. _"I love you too, B-E-C-K."_ And I move to kiss her, but suddenly there's a lot of noise as I'm being dragged away. Cat's being held back by Frankie, and we're forced to let go of each other's hands. I see with tears leaving her eyes as she tries to reach for me, but Frankie keeps her away from the chaos.

I try to fight for her, but the security is dragging me out. "Cat! Don't leave! Don't leave!" But unfortunately, once I make it out the door, they shut the plane door.

They're leaving.

They're leaving with Cat trapped inside of that plane.

They're taking my girl away from me.

* * *

><p><strong>Jeremy Shane, CubefistMan, Glittergirl123, Seddie-Bat9101, fobfan, blueberry24, Blueroses1212, RedVelvetAngel, Mossdawn: <strong>Thanks guys for your awesome reviews! Keep it up, yeah? My brother wrote chapters 34-37 now, so we'll keep working! (It helps so much having someone help me.) And my brother and I are writing another story as we speak as well. Well, he is. I'm trying to write 12 Sessions with Caterina. And he and I need to finish this story. And my brother is STILL trying to figure out a "name" for himself, so yeah…

**I can't update 12 Sessions With Caterina right now because I'm not done yet…but I wanted to update something.**

**Digidestend Angel's Random Fact: If you see the phrase "Creativity Burst" in my stories, it's because that's what I call it when I have a sudden idea for a story or a song to write. When I have a Creativity Burst, I immediately open my laptop or the notes of my iphone, or even a paper in a notebook, and write down whatever idea that pops into my head.**

**Keep a look out for chapter 33: **_This Love Is Difficult, But It's Real_

**-Digidestend Angel and Nathaniel-**


	33. This Love Is Difficult, But It's Real

**Struggles She Faced, Chances He Took**

_Digidestend Angel_

**I do NOT own Victorious**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirty-Three<strong>

**This Love is Difficult, but It's Real**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**(Beck's POV)**

It's been 36 hours since I've seen Cat last. I wish I could talk her, but she hasn't answered me. I guess that's it then. I've lost the love of my life in the most horrible way. I hate to admit defeat, but it's over. I have to give in. Cat and I are done. Cat's never coming back.

Maybe if I keep repeating those things over and over in my head, this pain and heartache tearing me up inside will go away?

No, it won't.

I'll never recover from this.

I need Cat.

I just want to know she's alright from that traumatic experience on the plane.

But she won't text me or anyone back.

No, not even Jade, Tori, Andre, or Robbie.

She hasn't updated her SLAP page.

She's disappeared.

Tori checked the flights online with her dad's connections, and it says that Cat's plane landed in London, England with no problems, except turbulence.

So Cat's safe and sound.

Maybe she really does want us out of her life.

I know she wouldn't do it to hurt us, but it probably would kill her to hear Tori brag about how many lead roles she gets in plays at school, or how much Jade hates everything, or how much Andre sings and writes songs without her, or Robbie and Rex arguing over the phone. She would want to be there to see it. She would want to be here in person, not just listening to it or watching over SKYPE.

And we know the reason why she wouldn't text me back.

We're done.

We're no longer a couple.

As much as it hurts to admit, Cat's never coming back.

I know I've already said these things, but again, if I keep repeating them the pain might stop.

_Knock, knock, knock_

WHY do people come at THE worst times?

"JADE OR ANDRE OR TORI OR ROBBIE, OR ALL OF YOU, GO AWAY AND MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!" I yell out with anger and annoyance.

What?

It's usually them, right?

_Knock, knock, knock_

I realize…that knock is different than theirs.

Because every time someone comes over to my place, they're either excited about something, nervous about something, or angry about something…so they pound at the door.

This knock is soft and gently, like from a small fist.

Could it be?

No, of course it wouldn't be.

But…but just in case.

I sigh as I roll off my bed and stumble to the door and open slowly, trying with all my heart to not give my hopes up. I hate having to open the door when it's pouring rain outside if it's someone I really don't want to see.

My heart stops.

"Cat?" I breathe out.

Cat is here!

Unless I'm dreaming…

No, no, this is real!

She's here…and wet.

She's shaking, with her hair and clothes wet and sticking to her body. Her lips are blue as her arms are wrapped around her. She's wearing the same clothes she had on the plane when I tried to stop her and she looks at me.

I step outside, unable to speak, since I'm still in shock. I probably had the same facial expression that she had on the plane when I showed up.

She signs to me. _"I forgot to tell you something."_

I blink at her. "You left London to tell me something?"

She nods timidly. _"Remember the day had breakfast with my brother and I messaged you to tell you I was coming over, but instead I caught you kissing T-O-R-I?"_

Oh for the love of God, can we just get OVER that?

I rub my lips together in frustration and guilt. "Yeah, Cat, I remember that day well." I say over the sounds of the rain and the roaring of the thunder.

"_Do you remember when I messaged you and I said that I have good news I wanted to tell you?" _She asks.

I'm wondering where she's going with this. "Yes…yes, I remember now. That's what you want to tell me?"

She nods. _"When F-R-A-N-K-I-E and I were eating breakfast, we were talking about my voice and how I sounded as a child. I never remembered what my voice sounded like before my parents died when I was 7 years old. My brother remembered."_

My eyes widened again. "What? Are you serious?"

Again, she nods, but this time she's smiling. _"He said my voice was high and soft, but not to the point it was annoying. It was a bit sounding like a baby voice, but my mom told him that was how I sounded. He said I used to sing too."_ I stay quiet, as I really want her to continue. _"He said that even though I was only 7 and younger, but I sounded like M-A-R-I-A-H C-A-R-E-Y already. He said he loved my voice and he could listen to it all day. He said I would have been famous if I had not…stopped talking." _She loses her smile at that last part.

I make her look to me and smile to her. "Cat…I'm so glad you found that out." I wrap my arms around her for the first time since the day before I kissed Tori. "I'm so happy for you."

And it shocks me when she wraps her arms around me too.

"Cat…" She looks up at me and I can tell she's crying even though rain is falling on us. "Please tell me you're here for good."

She smiles. _"I'm here for good."_

I hide my excitement for a second. "And please…please tell me you take me back?"

As an answer, Cat takes hold of my head and pulls me down to her and kisses me. I kiss back and lift her up and carry her. I forget how long we stood there, kissing in the rain. It was the most romantic moment of my life.

But finally we break apart to catch our breath.

We realize it stopped raining and the clouds were slowly breaking apart to the point we could vaguely see the sun.

Yeah, I guess mother-nature didn't like us apart.

She signs to me again. _"It is a good thing my brother did not sell our house yet. After you were dragged off the plane, he told me that we would get on the next plane back to Hollywood and we would stay here for good. He said he did not want to leave anyways." _

I hug her again. "You have no idea how much you brought me back to life today, Cat. Thank you."

* * *

><p><strong>Lou, 2munchkin2, turkeytwins1999, Jeremy Shane, Mary Elizabeth, AriGlizFan, xScreamingAngelx, fobfan, RedVelvetAngel, BlueRoses1212, GlitterGirl123, blueberry24, and Seddie-Bat9101: <strong>THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEWS :) I've returned to work, so updates are going to be iffy. If you asked me a question in your last review, I'll be answering all questions asked on my profile page. So…go there :)

**Digidestend Angel's Random Fact: I try not to repeat words so close together in a chapter. By the same English teacher who punished us for writing "Got", she also hated repeated words. I make my writing so descriptive because I have to sit there with a mental dictionary going through complicated/different words that would go great with the storyline.**

**Review again! Wish my son Nathaniel a happy 2 month birthday! Hehe.**

**Keep an eye for chapter 34: **_He Remembers Why He's Here_

**-Digidestend Angel and Nathaniel-**

**Ps…I have a new video up on YouTube! It's kind of funny… My name is tjsmom1991. See you there?**


	34. He Remembers Why He's Here

**This chapter is the start of the official…thing…where my brother has been co-writing with me. I'll be changing my penname as well. Whoopee. Everyone welcome: Izzy. (It took him a week to pick out the name.) He doesn't want his own account YET. We'll let you guys know when he finally decides to get one. Hopefully he won't replace me in your guys' hearts :( lol, just kidding.**

**Struggles She Faced, Chances He Took**

_Digidestend Angel and Izzy_

**I do NOT own Victorious**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirty-Four<strong>

**He Remembers Why He's Here**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**(Beck's POV)**

Our 3 week Christmas and New Years break was now over and school time again.

I and Cat walked through the front doors of Hollywood Arts, hand in hand, and suddenly everyone around gasped and a stampede came towards Cat. Next thing I knew, I was pushed and pushed away, suddenly pushed to the ground. The crowd was around Cat, giving her hugs and "glad you come back's", from her friends and classmates. I chuckle. Cat's going to be a wreck when she's done with that. More and more people were hearing about Cat's return from London, even though she was probably only there for a good 10 minutes, and so they came over too. I just went to my locker and kept an eye out for Cat. 5 minutes later, Cat clumsily walked over to me, and tried straightening her hair.

I shrug. "That's what you get." She glares at me. "What? You shouldn't have given everyone a piss attack about you moving to London."

"_Be nice!"_ She simply signs and then begins walking away. And then she looks shy all of the sudden.

"_Can you walk me to my locker? I'm scared that D-E-A-N will be there."_

My eyes narrow and my fists clench. If I see him, I might strangle him or punch him out. Yes, I'm still angry of him touching my girl in such a devilish way. He almost took her innocence away from her. Even though I let him go without a beating, I still wouldn't mind breaking his nose and giving him a black eye till the end of the school year in 5 months.

I feel a tap on my arm. I snap out of my thoughts of killing Dean with a brutal death and look down at Cat. _"Is that a no?"_ She looks confused of why I dazed out.

I shake my head and kiss her head. "Of course not. I was just thinking about seeing Dean again."

She frowns. _"I do not want to see him."_

I put an arm around her shoulders as we slowly begin walking to her locker. "I'm here, babygirl. He's not touching you."

She wraps an arm around my waist and gets closer to me.

You know…some people spread rumors, calling me "possessive" of Cat, but I'm not. I'm protective, not possessive. There's a difference. Possessive is when Cat doesn't want me to protect her, when she asks me to leave her alone at times and I don't, and being possessive is crowding her when she doesn't want to be crowded.

Cat wants me here.

She calls me her protector.

I'm her boyfriend.

It's kind of my duty too.

It's just…it terrifies me that any guy could just grab Cat and have their way with her, since she's Mute and she can't scream for help. And she can't exactly defend herself in that situation. She'd be too scared and she's too small to do anything major.

I'm her protector. She depends on me. She told me that. She trusts me to be there for her.

I told her…no one shall ever touch her in _that_ way ever again.

We turn a corner and see Dean getting books in and out of his locker and Cat clings to me. I grip her and sudden memories of what happened that day comes rushing back to my head…

_**I entered Cat's house with the door being unlocked and I hear a male grunt as if he jumped to his feet in the living room, and I try to rush to that room. "Cat, why is-" Suddenly, I see Cat running to me, crying, and she hides behind me and I think I know EXACTLY what happened before I walked in. "Cat, what's wrong?" I take her wrist and try to get her to look at me, but she's staring in terror at Dean. I put my hands on either side of her head gently, trying to get her to look at me. "Talk to me, babygirl. What'd he do to you?" I whisper to her, praying to God that Dean wasn't hurting her before I came.**_

_**She shakes her head and I feel her violently shaking. She's gripping the front of my shirt with her small, white knuckle grip. **_

"_**Cat, he can't hurt you anymore. I'm here. Tell me." I tell her in a comforting voice. **_

_**She looks up at me and I think she's about to sign something to me, but Dean's voice breaks in and sent her into fear again.**_

"_**What do you want, Oliver?" I hear Dean's sneering voice from behind me.**_

_**My fists dangerously clench and Cat grips onto my arm, still trying to get me to cover her, and I do. I keep her out of Dean's sight. "What the hell are YOU doing here in her house?" I tell him after I face him.**_

_**Dean shrugs coolly, making me angrier. "She invited me in and she wanted to make me dinner tonight, but we were busy with something special, if you didn't interrupt."**_

_**My heart skips a beat and I hear a crack from inside my chest, and I'm pretty sure something just stomped on my heart. **_

_**I quickly turn to my TEMPORARY ex-girlfriend and look at her in disbelief and hurt. "Cat, please tell me he's lying." God, please, don't tell me she was about to give herself to this jack-ass. **_

"_**It is true." No! Why, God? Why? "But I pushed him away and he did not stop!" I'm sorry, but what? She didn't just sign that to me. Did I see wrong? Or did I read her right? Was Dean forcing himself on her? "He put his hand inside my pants!" **_

_**No! He didn't! My God, no! He really was trying to make my nightmare come true!**_

"_**Help me! Get him out! PLEASE! I'm scared!" She's almost in tears, and believe it or not, so am I. **_

_**Knowing what he did, what he was ABOUT to do, and that was exactly he was intending to do…I lose all my control. I've tried too hard to protect her and keep her from the sick guys of this world just to let this guy take advantage of the fact we just broke up and try to have his way with her.**_

"_**He put his hand WHERE?" I turn back to Dean, hiding Cat from his line of vision. I don't want him to EVER look at her again! "You put your hand WHERE? How dare you touch her in that way! Who the hell do you think you are?" How dare he? How eff-ing dare he! I feel Cat's tiny fists grabbing onto the back of my shirt, and it makes me realize she's terrified.**_

"_**Oh, come on, what did I do that's so wrong?" He says with no guilt or remorse in his voice, which pisses me off even more.**_

"_**You put a hand inside her pants, THAT's WHAT YOU DID! You forced yourself on her!" Another image of HOW Dean had gotten in that position enters my head, it makes me nauseous. "Did you think because she can't scream or tell you "No", that gives you the right to do whatever you want to her?"**_

"_**Yeah. She would be one of the "easy" girls." Dean chuckles. This sick bastard! "You can't tell me you haven't already done the same thing."**_

"_**Actually, I haven't!" And it's true. We've only kissed because we wanted to wait till we were both married…and Frankie, her brother, would hang me by feet from the ceiling and leave me there to die.**_

"_**Well, you should try it." Dean smirks as he gives me a look saying "Ha-ha, I touched her in THAT place before you could've."**_

_**I can't do this. I don't know how much longer I can control my rage and intent to kill him.**_

_**What he says next sends me over the edge. "Her skin is so soft and-"**_

"_**Get out!" I snarl, never hearing myself so threatening before. "And don't EVER touch or talk to her again!"**_

_**Dean looks intimidated and grabs his jacket and car keys before running out of the house. **_

_**I let out of breath I didn't even know I was holding. **_

_**But I recover quickly and turn to glare at Cat. "You let him in your house when NO ONE is home with you? That was so stupid!"**_

_**She silently sighs. "I know. That was not one of my smart moves."**_

"_**No, it wasn't!" I couldn't stop my rage marathon, but can you blame me here? "What would've happened if I hadn't shown up just now?" The realization hits me: the girl I love…she was almost…tainted…by some guy who has no heart.**_

_**I'll never forgive myself for letting this happen.**_

_**I see Cat shudder and it pains me to see her so horrified. "I don't want to think about that." She signs to me, staring elsewhere.**_

_**I don't either.**_

At my horrifying flashback, I suddenly get lightheaded and gently lean against one of the nearest lockers, Cat holding onto to me to attempt to keep me up. She looks worried. _"Are you OK?"_ She signs to me with one hand.

I nod. "Yeah…yeah, babygirl, I'm alright. Let's get your locker and get to class. I think I need to sit."

"_You can go on ahead if you want."_ She peeks a look at Dean, who I see smirking and taking his sweet time at his locker. She silently gulps and turns back to me. _"I think I will be fine."_ But I see right through her, and she's scared.

I shake my head. "Good one. Come on, let's get this over with, girl." I kiss her head again and lead her over.

The more we get closer though, she's almost fighting going over and I'm practically dragging her over there. Once we get there, she jumps to her locker and opens it, opening her backpack in front of her, rushing to switch books. I lean against the locker next to hers and keep my eyes on Dean, who's still smirking. I want to beat the crap out of him. But that'd mean being suspended for a few days, and then not protecting Cat while she'd be here with him…alone.

That just…it just wouldn't be good.

Cat finishes and practically slams her locker shut and links arms with me. We have to pass around Dean to get to class. I hear something _"snap"_ and suddenly, Cat takes off into a run down the hallway. I turn back to Dean with horrified eyes as he chuckles, staring at Cat's running form. "What did you just do?" I growl.

Remember…remember…you can't beat him up, Beck. You can't do it.

"Wouldn't you love to know, Oliver." He says as he closes his locker. He gives me a wink and then turns down the other way of the hallway.

I feel threatened.

When Cat's threatened, I'm threatened.

Cat's my whole world.

How do I handle this?

* * *

><p><strong>Lou, Jeremy Shane, CubeFistMan, Glittergirl123, GrandeBella17, RedVelvetAngel, fobfan, AODiva1979, emmiebee11, MariaLuvsYew, mossdawn, amehakay, CPrizzle, iwannabetaller, Blueroses1212: <strong>THANKS for your reviews! Keep them up! Let's get to 400 reviews before the story is over! If you gave me a question, it should be on my profile by now. If not, check in a few hours. Thanks!

**Okay, so now since Izzy is the co-author, he wants to do something different. We're going to ask you guys Random Dumb Questions each chapter, and you guys try to answer them the best you can! Whoever gives us the best or funniest answer gets the next chapter dedicated to them!**

**First "Dumb Question": **

_Why do kids learn math when they could just use calculators like the grownups?_

**These questions are from a free iPhone app called "Dumb Questions". So review and give us a silly answer!**

**Keep a look out for chapter 35: **_It Wasn't Her Imagination_

**-Digidestend Angel and Izzy-**

**Ps…Digidestend Angel has a Twitter account! Follow me on there and keep a look out for how the stories are coming along, stories in the making, and maybe some shout outs for you guys? I'm still rocky on how it works. So either you go by my name "digidestend angel" or my penname "digidestenda". **


	35. It Wasn't Her Imagination

**DANG! The people who gave crazy answers for the "Dumb Question" were so random and awesome! The person who got the most random answer for the stupid question in last chapter is: Ameha Kay**

* * *

><p><strong>Struggles She Faced, Chances He Took<strong>

_Digidestend Angel and Izzy_

**I do NOT own Victorious**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirty-Five<strong>

**It Wasn't Her Imagination**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

(**Cat's POV)**

I can't believe he did that!

How could he do that!

Why would he do that?

Why would he grab the strap of my bra and let it go, hurting me?

Oh man, oh man, oh man!

I can't do it, I can't be here!

I need to-OOF!

I fall to the ground from the impact and I feel a comforting hand on my shoulder.

_**He leaned in closer to me and when I can't move away any further, he puts his lips on mine and kisses me harshly. I feel like I couldn't move anywhere. I felt crushed and trapped.**_

I just to my feet, punch the guy in the face, and run out the school doors.

Who was I kidding?

I can't be here in the same school as HIM!

I'm terrified of every man who touches me now, or even looks at me!

Aw, man, not again!

I just can't take the fact HE almost raped me!

_**He smiled with such a suspicious glint in his eyes. "Just relax. You're fine." He forces his lips on mine again, but I attempt to push him away. I want him off!**_

I hear someone running after me.

It's him, it's him, oh my god, it's HIM! I just know it! I can't let him get me! He'll hurt me! He'll take my innocence away! I won't let him! I won't let him take something so precious to me! I JUST WON'T!

I keep running until I hear a horn honking.

Oops.

My eyes widened as I see a truck getting closer and closer to me. Suddenly, I feel myself being pushed aside and someone landing on top of me, hurting me. I hear the honk go by and not stop.

Jerk.

I feel myself being dragged to the other side of the road, and heavy breathing. I hold myself as I dared myself to look up at my savior. Andre collapses right next to me, out of breath. "Alright…Cat…I'm going…to kick…your butt." He pants out. He shakes off the scare and exhaustion and then sits next to me. "And Robbie's not happy about you breaking his nose."

Robbie's the one that ran into me and tried to help me? Oh man, how big of a jerk am I?

I let my face fall into my hands and cry again.

Andre wraps an arm around me.

_**He grabbed my wrists and put them above my head, holding them down with just one hand while his other hand wandered again, only this time he's touching me in places only my future husband is allowed to. He's touching me DOWN there! He's touching me there! **_

I smack his arm off and jump to my feet. Before I can run again, Andre snatches my wrist to keep me there. I gasp again.

_**I tried to kick him away, but he's bigger and heavier than I am, so it did no good. Ugh, he's crushing me, and I can barely breathe!**_

I kick Andre away and I just run.

"CAT!"

No, no, no!

Don't touch me!

I see a public bus about to take off and I jump in, grabbing 50 cents out of my pocket and putting it in. The bus driver smiles at me and takes off. I sit in the front row and see Andre trying to wave down the bus, but the driver must not see him. I sigh in relief. I just don't want any man to touch me right now.

Not even…Beck.

…

It's dark and 7:30 at night. My phone has been vibrating non-stop, but I can't talk to anyone. Frankie's texted too. Beck probably texted him and told him I was missing. Did he really have to bother my brother with this when he's halfway around the world? I texted Frankie back and told him I was fine and explained why I disappeared, so he said he'd stay in Madrid and tell Beck to leave me alone for the night. Good. I just don't want any man to touch me right now. Soon, the bus stops somewhere close to my house, so I get off.

I hold myself with my bag over my shoulder as I walk home, alone. I'm so stupid. Walking home…in the freezing cold weather in the dark. Yeah, I'm so smart. And I'm kidding.

Finally, I'm home. I take out my house key as I walk up the driveway; thankfully no one is waiting for me there. I walk in and sigh in relief. I'm here.

I'm safe at home.

_BARK! BARK! BARK!_

I smile as TJ jumps on my leg and I pick him up. I hold him close and- WAIT!

TJ's supposed to be locked up in my room!

That's where he stays all day until I'm home because he's not allowed to run free around the house because of the whole "pee stain will stand out like a clown" thing my brother peeves about. I breathe heavily as I dared myself to turn on the staircase light. First thing I see is my bedroom door opened.

The door was closed when I left for school when Beck picked me up.

TJ was inside of it, asleep.

Is someone here?

Maybe Beck or Jade snuck in?

Or Andre?

Tori?

Maybe Robbie?

MAYBE TJ GREW A SMARTER BRAIN AND SOMEHOW USED SOME MAGIC POWERS TO OPEN THE DOOR AND RUN AROUND?

Let's hope it's one of those…even though I doubt it's that last one.

I grab the large, heavy silver flashlight out of one of the drawers in the hallway and I slowly go up the stairs, TJ running up first. He's faster so he's in there sooner. Once I make it up, I don't hear TJ's panting or him moving.

Oh heck no!

No intruder better hurt my dog!

I get the flashlight ready to knock someone over the head with it when I turn on my bedroom light and open the door a bit wider so I can see almost everything. I walk in and see my closet door open a little. I keep that closed during the day too because I don't want TJ to mess with my shoes.

I watch in slow motion as the door slowly opens and HE comes out with a sickening grin and TJ comfortably in his arms. I shake my head and move back, hitting my bed. I drop the flashlight out of fear.

Dean chuckles. "You have a precious dog, Kitty-Cat."

I shake as he walks closer to me.

I can't move.

Dean puts TJ down and then suddenly grabs at my jaw, squeezing it. I tried to scream out in pain, but obviously I can't do that. I try to move his hand away, but he pushes me onto the bed, his hand still gripping my mouth and he gets on top of me.

"You know, Cat…" He growls into my ear. "I've never had a girl say "no" to me, or not have gone THAT far with them and not had sex with them." My heart skips a beat. "Don't think you can be the first one."

NO!

I try to punch him away, but he easily dodges it and makes both him and I stand up to our feet. "Let's go." He says as he keeps a strong grip on my mouth still. He moves me with him as we walk down the stairs.

I can't let him win this.

I'm going to fight this!

We're almost to the front door.

Plan, plan, plan…

I have nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, this is Izzy typing, but my sister (digidestend angel) is looking over my shoulder to make sure I say things right and stuff. And to make sure I don't spell stuff wrong. Whatever. We have an announcement. This story is ending sooner than we thought. It's going to end at chapter 38 and I have that written and done. My sister is going to finish her other story by then. More info is on our profile page.<strong>

**Nice to meet you guys by the way. **

**Thanks for reviewing to: **

**RedVelvetAngel**

**MariaLuvsYew, **

**Seddie-bat**

**Lou**

**Jeremy shane**

**Mossdawn**

**Aodiva**

**Blueroses**

**Fobfan**

**Glittergirl**

**Amehakay**

**Victriousforever, **

**Cprizzle**

* * *

><p><strong>Next Dumb Question is: <strong>

_How come you press harder on a remote control when you know the battery is dead?_

**Review and whoever has the most random answer gets the next chapter dedicated to them. Thanks.**

**-Izzy and Digidestend Angel-**

**Ps: Don't forget my sister has a twitter now. It's to update you guys on our stories and stuff.**


	36. Please, Don't Take His Girl

**Dang, you guys gave random answers. It was hard to decide. But the winner is MariaLuvsYew. That would be freaking awesome if the remote came to life and bonked me on the head, telling me to get it some new batteries.**

**An anonymous reviewer in my sister's (digidestend angel) other story called her a biotch…not going to happen anymore, okay? My sis is a good writer and a good person. She needs respect. I know the person was "joking around", but my sister isn't the definition of what that means.**

* * *

><p><strong>Struggles She Faced, Chances He Took<strong>

_Digidestend Angel and Izzy_

**I do NOT own Victorious**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirty-Six<strong>

**Please, Don't Take His Girl**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

(**Cat's POV)**

I feel his large hand go around my upper arm and give it a bruising squeeze. "Don't even think about doing anything stupid. Understand?"

I nod and take a deep breath as we're at the front door.

"Good girl."

I'm going to do something smart!

I mentally scream as I elbow his ribs and to my surprise, he doubles over. I use a technique Beck taught me: kick him in the _special _part of a guy's body. I immediately kick him in the nose when he's on his knees, and he falls backwards. I run to the kitchen, where I left my backpack and my phone is in the front zipper. I grab my cell phone and press on Beck's name to do a text message as I run towards the garage door.

_-Help! At home! HURRY!-_

I press send as I rush into the garage, where it's dark and cold. I use my phone as a flashlight as I quickly walked to my father's old convertible from the "old days" that my brother has kept safe. I open the tarp that covers it a little bit and I use my strength to push myself up and inside. As I hear the door open and Dean's heavy grunting, I silently open the backseat and roll quietly into the trunk and shut the backseat behind me. I put a hand over my mouth and nose to not breathe.

"Oh, Kitty-Cat…" His voice sneers and sounds almost satanic.

I shiver with fear and my heart is racing.

Come on, Beck! Why is it when I DON'T want him around, he's always a second away, BUT when I DO, he's never here!

"Come on, Kitty…come and play."

Help, help, help, help…

"CAT!" I hear a bang on the hood of my dad's car. I'm glad I'm mute so I can't scream!

Now he's taking off the tarp that protects the car from the cold and dust. I hope the trunk is locked.

"Where are you?" He screams as he bangs both his hands on the trunk's roof. Tears slip from my eyes as I'm shaking.

"CAT!" I hear Beck's scream from the house.

"Hehe…he'll never know where we are, Kitty. You can't get past me, you can't scream for help." Dean says.

Beck would never check the garage.

He'll think I lied or I left.

I need help!

I move and kick open the backseat. I quickly crawl out and reach to hit the horn in the front seat, but I suddenly feel a fist grip my hair and pull me back. I look and see Dean's evil face, smirking, as I struggle against him.

This isn't good!

I try to punch him, but suddenly, he punches me in the face with his stronger and bigger fist. My nose is bleeding as I fall backwards into the backseat. I see him jump inside and I realize I'm in a worse situation than I was a second ago.

I have to push on the horn!

I have to get help!

BECK!

I use the bone in my palm of my hand and smack Dean on the nose, breaking it. Again, Beck taught me that one. He moves back, but one arm is still around my waist, making me stay in the backseat with him. I keep struggling as I keep reaching.

"CAT, ARE YOU EVEN HERE?" I hear Beck yell out.

I use my elbow and sit up high, using all my power to elbow Dean on the side of the head, towards his ear. He screams in pain.

Hmm, I may not even need the horn.

"CAT? CAT!" Beck screams.

Well, that worked.

But he still hasn't come in.

Dean loosened his grip so I reach up over the seat and bang my hand on the horn of the steering wheel.

_**HONK, HONK, HONK!**_

"Stop!" Dean snarls as he slams his fist on my spine. Ow!

_**HONK! HONK!**_

_**SLAM!**_

Aye, finally!

"CAT!" Beck's voice is full of fear and desperation, not anger or frustration like I thought it would. It breaks my heart to hear him like that. "Stop hurting her! Get away from her! PLEASE!" I roll up to the front seat, banging my head on the steering wheel in the process, and Dean jumps out of the car. I sit back up, holding my head where I hit it, and watch the exchange between my loving boyfriend and the guy who has given me one of the scares of my life. Beck keeps jogging over, tears in his eyes, as he reaches for me. I grab his hand. Beck looks at me and puts his other hand on my face, close to where my new bruise is forming and he touches my sore nose, that's still bleeding. "My girl…" He whispers. He gives my hand a comforting squeeze and let go. He glares towards Dean, who's leaning on the trunk of the car, trying to recover from the blows I gave him. "Give me a reason not to beat you into a bloody pulp." Beck growls dangerously, making me shudder.

Dean chuckles and faces my boyfriend, who's shaking with rage. "Why should I answer to you, Oliver?"

"Because…this is my girl you hurt."

"Share."

"NEVER!" Beck yells out, making me jump a little.

Suddenly, I hear sirens.

"What the hell?" Dean says, wondering why the sirens are getting louder and louder.

Beck suddenly races towards the garage door opener and slams his hand on it. The garage door opens and there's a cop car outside and two cops getting out. They draw their guns. "Down on the ground, Dean Williams!" Dean clenched his fists, but does what he's told. They run up and handcuff him.

While they're dealing with that, I feel movement and the car door opens, and Beck grabs my arm and helps me out. He clutches me as I wrap my arms around him. "How dare he…how dare he…" Beck keeps mumbling to himself as I feel tears on the top of my head.

My poor boy.

"How is she?" A man comes up.

I recognize him. Mr. Vega? I'm suddenly filled with exhaustion. Beck has me sit down on the driver's seat, still facing him though.

Mr. Vega gets in front of me and examines my head. "The bruising is getting worse. I'm calling in an ambulance." And he gets his walky-talky out and walks away from us.

Beck takes off his sweater and kneels in front of me. He helps me wipe the blood off my face and holds his sweater to my nose to stop the bleeding. I feel bad I'm ruining his sweater, but I couldn't argue with him even if I tried.

I take the sweater off after a few minutes. _"I'm sorry. I should not have run away from school like I did. It was stupid. I was scared. It only ended with me walking right into his trap. Again."_

Beck shook his head. "What did he do to you? At school. When you ran away from me. What did he do?"

"_He grabbed the back of my bra and let go, making it snap against me. It stung a bit, but it still frightened me more. I needed to get out of there and away from him. And I broke R-O-B-B-I-E nose. And I kicked A-N-D-R-E. And-"_

Suddenly he leans up and kisses my lips passionately. I don't think we've ever kissed like THIS before.

When he lets go, he shakes his head again. "It's okay. It's all okay. Robbie's fine. His nose will be fine. Andre is fine. You gave him a scare with almost getting hit by a car." He glares. "We'll talk about that later."

"_No arguments here."_ I sign to him, make him chuckle lightly. _"I love you."_

He kisses my hands. "I love you too, Kitty-Cat."

_**I put a hand over my mouth and nose to not breathe. **_

"_**Oh, Kitty-Cat…" His voice sneers and sounds almost satanic. **_

_**I shiver with fear and my heart is racing. **_

I rip my hands away from him and push him away from me. I jump to my feet and walk away a bit.

"Cat?" Beck stands to his feet and looks at me with confusion and worry.

I shake my head. _"Don't call me that ever again!"_

He puts his hands up, backing away. "Okay…okay…I'm sorry."

I'm trying to calm my nerves down as I see the ambulance pull up from the corner of my eye. I lean against the car.

Help me, God.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for review to <strong>

**Redvelvetangel**

**Bigtimerushfan**

**Lou**

**Fobfan**

**Marialuvsyew**

**Jeremy shane**

**Hpw – no sequel, sorry. My sis and I have 2 new stories coming out after this one is done.**

**Glittergirl**

**Blueroses – no, cats not gonna talk**

**Whiteangel**

**Demi909lovato**

**Cookiemonsterfangirl**

**Xscreamingangel**

**Emmiebee**

**Amaeha kay**

**High on mariah**

**Cprizzle**

**Mossdawn**

* * *

><p><strong>Next "Dumb Question": <strong>

_Why do they call it quicksand when it sucks you down slowly?_

**Thanks for getting this story to 400 reviews**

**-Izzy (my sis doesn't know I'm updating. She will find out soon enough.)**


	37. He Paces Back And Forth

**It was REALLY hard to choose, but we're going with the winner of the "Dumb Question" is: BlueRoses1212. You're answer had us laughing so hard because that's exactly what we'd think about in that situation. The chapter is dedicated to you.**

* * *

><p><strong>Struggles She Faced, Chances He Took<strong>

_Digidestend Angel and Izzy_

**I do NOT own Victorious**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirty-Seven<strong>

**He Paces Back and Forth**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**(Beck's POV)**

I rush back into my RV from the house with an ice pack, heating pad, and a bottle of water; everything the ER doctor told me to do for Cat once we came home and she was having pain. And she was. Dearly. The punch Dean gave to her spinal cord damaged her, so it's bruised deeply. The doctor recommended a heating pad for that. An ice pack on her head for the swelling to go down. And a bottle of water for when Cat has to take her painkillers in a few hours.

She's staying here with me until Frankie gets home from his trip. I told him not to rush back since I have her. Cat agreed. So did Frankie, redundantly, and after threatening to cut my balls off if I tried anything funny with his baby sister.

I open the door and walk in quietly, just in case Cat was asleep. She wasn't. She was finishing getting dressed into the clothes I gave her to sleep in for now until I go to her house later and grab her some other stuff to wear. She gives me a soft smile and a small wave. I show her the stuff and she sighs, sitting down on the bed. I kiss her head as I hand her the water bottle and icepack. I plug in the heating pad next to my bed and set it in the middle of my bed, motioning for her to lay down. She does, wincing at the sudden contact with something on her sore bruise. I put the covers over her fragile body and she puts the icepack on her head where she needs it. I put the water bottle up after giving her a kiss on the lips.

She's taking everything rather…well. She hasn't flinched or shut herself down, besides that whole incident in the garage. What was so wrong with me calling her "Kitty-Cat"? I call her that some times.

I wonder if it had to do with Dean.

Possibly…I don't know. All I do know is I'm pissed that jerk-off is out of jail because his parents posted his bail. Cat's pressing charges though. Good girl. She said she doesn't want this to happen to another girl ever again, and I agree. So does her brother and the police.

I try to move away so she can sleep, but Cat pulls me down again. "What's wrong?"

"_Do you still love me?"_

Believe it or not, it doesn't surprise me when she asks me this ridiculous question. The psychologist who saw Cat at the ER told me that she could be in for a whirlwind of emotions to come out. Mostly self-consciousness and self-doubt. She'll feel unbeautiful and dirty. I don't want her to feel that way, but most rape victims question a lot of things like that.

No, she wasn't raped, but it was close enough.

Too close.

I take one of her hands and give them a kiss. "More than anything in this whole world, Cat."

"_Even if D-E-A-N…touched me?"_

I don't know what she means by that, nor do I want to. She'll tell me when she's ready, I know that much.

"Yes. Whatever that bastard did to you, it doesn't matter. I still love you and always will. Nothing could ever change that." I give her a smile. "But let me say this, Cat Valentine, I'm so proud of you." She gives me a questioning look. "You defended yourself with the fighting techniques I showed you. You were scared out of your wits, but you still did what you had to do to save yourself. The way you reached with all your might for that horn in the car was so superhero status." She silently giggles. "You made me so proud today."

She reaches for me and brings me down for a kiss, but I only let her have a peck on the lips, which makes her irritated.

"Sorry, girl, but you need to sleep." I grin at her as she pouts. I sit back up. "I'll wake you up in a few hours so you can take your meds the doctor gave you."

She nods. _"Can I have T-J first?"_

I almost roll my eyes as I walk over and reach for that dumb rat-dog that was sleeping lazily on my couch. I walk back and put him next to her, and he immediately curls up at her side. Cat cuddles up with him and falls asleep. The little thing may only be 2 pounds, but he'll protect her in her dreams.

It's around 7 in the morning. We just left the hospital about an hour ago and we stopped at the house to get TJ, because God-forbid if that dog is alone for more than a day, and came to my place. Yes, we were in the ER all night so Cat could get checked out, but it was so busy there, it took us a while to get in. And then police had to come and take Cat's statements and my statements of what I saw and witnessed. And then a psychologist had to come and talk to Cat in private –the psychologist knew sign-language- and then Cat was given the permission to go.

It's been one long night.

We found out before we left that Dean's parents posted for his bail and he was already free, but with limits. Cat wasn't reacting well to that, hence when she said she wanted to stay with me at the RV. Cool with me. I didn't want to let her out of my sight anyways.

_Knock, knock, knock!_

I wince before turning around to the door. I see Cat still sound asleep, same with her puppy. Dang. Those pills can knock her out, can't they?

I walk over to the door and open it slowly, so I won't make too much noise. I see Andre on the other side. "Did you hear what happened?" He yells.

I shush him, glancing back up and seeing Cat still asleep and TJ stirred next to her. And walk down the steps and close the door behind me. Andre gives me a confused look. "Cat's asleep in there."

He gasps. "Cat's here? Thank GOD! I went to her house and no one answered! I was in panic!"

"I can tell." I am so tired and I really would just love it if Andre left now. "Why did you need to see Cat?"

"I'm assuming you know what went down last night at her house?" I nod, wondering how HE found out about that. "Well, it's all over the news!"

My eyes widen. "WHAT?" I flinch again, hoping Cat didn't wake up. "What?" I say, a little lower. "How did the media find out?"

"Cat's the famous "Mute Songwriter" and the younger sister of one of the most well-known music producers in the world AND she's the sole survivor of the cold-case murder of her parents 10 years ago!" Andre explains, and I swear all in one breath. "That's how!"

I shake my head in disbelief and pace a little. "This cannot be happening. Aw, man, Cat's going to freak!"

"I know." Andre looks saddened. "What are you going to do?"

"Hell if I know." I groaned. "I'll think of something. I just want her to heal properly before I stress her with the news."

Andre nods. "Okay, cool. I just wanted to make sure she was alright."

I smile. "Thanks, André. It's awesome to know others look out for Cat too."

"Never doubt the power of the over-protective brother, bro." Andre jokes…kind of.

Soon he leaves and I go back inside, Cat's still asleep. I go to the couch and rest there, setting an alarm on my phone for about an hour to give Cat her pills.

Everyone knows about what happened to Cat?

Well…she's not going to take this well.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi, this is Digidestend Angel this time :)<strong>

**Thank you to: Jeremy Shane, Seddie-Bat9101, xScreamingxAngelx, BlueRoses1212, High On Mariah84, RedVelvetAngel, CubeFistMan, Fobfan**_ (Izzy is writing a "Candre" story because he doesn't like "Bat" as much as the other one.)_**, Glittergirl123, RecklessFlowerGirl, CPrizzle, MariaLuvsYew, ZammieRulz: **Thanks guys for reviewing! Keep it up! I'm so happy we have over 400 reviews now! AH! :) I'm going to start writing "12 Sessions" in just a little bit.

**Next "Dumb Question": **

_Is it OK to use the AM radio after noon?_

**Keep a look for the next chapter (and the last chapter): **_Never Take A Single Breath For Granted_

**-Digidestend Angel and Izzy-**


	38. Never Take A Single Breath For Granted

**The funniest answer is: Llama's because that's totally good point. This chapter is dedicated to you. Don't worry. My next story: Crazy Ride will have this "dumb question" thing too. It should be out sometime later tonight, hopefolly.**

* * *

><p><strong>Struggles She Faced, Chances He Took<strong>

_Digidestend Angel and Izzy_

**I do NOT own Victorious**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirty-Eight<strong>

**Never Take a Breath For Granted**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**(Beck's POV)**

It's been about a week since the whole drama with Dean took place at Cat's house and the gossip has died down at school. After school today, we came back to my RV and now we're cuddled up in my bed.

No, we haven't done ANYTHING.

Get those dirty thoughts out of your head.

Unless you weren't thinking that…then what I'm saying has no meaning what-so-ever.

Anyways, Cat is still emotionally distant from everyone, including me. Her back is still sore, but the bruises on her forehead and nose are going away, thank goodness.

Frankie came back home after a few days and spent a couple days doing nothing, but caring for her. All of the sudden, he had to leave again for a day or two. He wasn't sure.

Jeez, the guy travels too much.

Cat wrote another song. It's probably the most depressing song I have ever heard. She has a buyer who really wants the song, so we're both going to Andre's later to have her record it.

I feel her shiver and I tighten my arms around her, trying to give her warmth. It is pretty cold outside. "You feeling okay, Cat?" I whisper to her.

She turns around in my arms, wincing at the contact on her back, and faces me. She simply shrugs and stares into my eyes. _"Do you like the lyrics to my new song?"_

I sigh deeply. "The truth?" She nods timidly. "It's a beautiful song, but it's so depressing."

"_Can I tell you a secret about it?" _She gives me a small smile.

My eyes widen a bit. "A secret about the song? Sure."

"_You can't tell anyone. Not A-N-D-R-E or anyone." _She signs with a serious face. She holds out her pinky for her "pinky promises" she always makes us do.

I immediately wrap my free pinky around hers and give it a kiss at the same time, making her smile again. "I promise."

She bites her lip, but looks back at me. _"The song is not to anyone in particular. It is to something specific. My voice."_

I get confused. "Your voice?"

"_I want my voice to hear my cries." _She signs with a sadden expression. _"When I dream at night, I always dream of my voice in some way or another. Lately, I have been having nightmares about D-E-A-N, but at least in my dream, I'm screaming."_

I want to growl out my anger, but I don't. I'm glad she can hear her voice in her dreams, but the thought of her being frightened and I can't protect her just hurts me.

"_I want to talk again."_ I see tears brim her eyes. _"I want you to hear my voice. I want to sing. I want to scream and shout. I want to tell you I love you."_

I bring her closer to me and she silently sobs into my chest, gripping my t-shirt with her small fists. "Oh, Cat…" I don't know what to say. "I love you so much. Just seeing you sign to me that you love me is more than enough. I can see it in your eyes when you sign it. You mean it. I know you love me. I love you too. You may not be able to talk, but my God, you're still an angel to me. You're my angel."

Cat looked up and smiled. _"I'm always going to be your princess too, right?"_

I kiss her forehead. "Forever and always, babygirl. You're my princess, who I'll cherish and protect for the rest of my life." She snuggled closer to me and I smell the scent from her hair, which smells of peach. "I love you, girl." I whisper, wanting nothing more than to stay like this for the rest of my life.

…

"Alright, Cat, you ready?" Andre asked, getting ready to press record. His headphones on and a microphone in front of his face, since going to sing the song she wrote. Cat was going to play the piano to it. Cat sighed silently and looked to me. I gave her thumbs up, even though I hate this song more than anything. She gives the OK to Andre and puts her fingers on the piano. Andre presses record.

Cat starts playing on the keys.

I love her piano playing. It's so gentle and soft. I've never heard anything quite as beautiful. She can also play the flute and the violin, which are both the most angelic thing I've ever heard. Her guitar playing is professional and strong. She revealed to me that she can also play the Harp. It shocked me, but she's the kind of girl that would want to learn something to complex.

Andre starts singing.

_**Hear me…**_

_**Hear me…**_

_**You gotta be out there…**_

_**You gotta be somewhere…**_

_**Wherever you are…I'm waiting. **_

_**Cause there are these nights where…**_

_**I sing myself to sleep…**_

_**And I'm hopin' in my dreams bring you close to me…**_

_**Are you listening?**_

_**Hear me, **_

_**I'm crying out…**_

_**I'm ready now…**_

_**Turn my world upside down…**_

_**Find me…**_

_**I'm lost inside the crowd,**_

_**It's getting loud…**_

_**I need you to see…**_

_**I'm screaming for you to please…**_

_**Hear me…**_

_**Hear me…**_

_**I used to be scared of…**_

_**Letting someone in…**_

_**But it gets so lonely being on my own…**_

_**No one to talk to…**_

_**And no one to hold me…**_

_**I'm not always strong…**_

_**Oh, I need you here…**_

_**Are you listening?**_

_**Hear me, **_

_**I'm crying out…**_

_**I'm ready now…**_

_**Turn my world upside down…**_

_**Find me…**_

_**I'm lost inside the crowd,**_

_**It's getting loud…**_

_**I need you to see…**_

_**I'm screaming for you to please…**_

_**Hear me…**_

_**I'm restless and wild,**_

_**I fall, but I try…**_

_**I need someone to understand-**_

_**Can you hear me?**_

_**I'm lost in my thoughts, **_

_**And oh, I've fought**_

_**For all that I got…**_

_**Can you hear me?**_

_**Hear me, **_

_**I'm crying out…**_

_**I'm ready now…**_

_**Turn my world upside down…**_

_**Find me…**_

_**I'm lost inside the crowd,**_

_**It's getting loud…**_

_**I need you to see…**_

_**I'm screaming for you to please…**_

_**Hear me…**_

_**Hear me…**_

_**Ohh…**_

_**Hear me…**_

_**Hear me…**_

_**Hear me…**_

Cat finishes piano playing to the end and Andre presses STOP. He sends me a grin. "You're girlfriend can play that piano there. Mmmhmmm."

I chuckle. "Back off, man. I found her first."

Cat is blushing now.

"Anyways, Cat, I'm going to download this onto a CD and we'll go show it to the artist who wants to buy it tomorrow." Andre tells her and she nods, happy she was done.

Did I mention that both Cat and Andre sometimes do this little business together? Sometimes Cat can do these things on her own, but sometimes she can't. When she sold her one song to Katy Perry, that one was on her own. It was a big gig, so her brother gave her some connections. So Cat and Andre split the money for the times they do this together. They present it together and get the credit together.

I kind of wish I had that talent.

I'll stick to my acting, guitar, and dancing skills.

As soon as we leave and get into my car, I put the car in drive and Cat takes that moment to rest her head on my arm, wrapping hers around it, and I take her hand into mine.

I swear…the whole world could be burning to hell, but if I'm with Cat, I'm in complete solitude and peace of mind. Nothing could take me off this high.

"Hey, Cat?" I ask softly.

She takes her head off my arm and looks up at me, with her big brown eyes that I just melt into.

I smile. "Will you marry me?"

She smiles brightly and nods, sitting up to give me a kiss on the cheek.

I chuckle. "I love you, Caterina Valentine."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to: <strong>

**Seddie-bat**

**Lou**

**Jeremy Shane**

**Glittergirl**

**Blueroses**

**Anonomous**

**Ninjaunicornspwnprussia (no, my sis isn't married. I will kick the guy who got her pregnant's ass first before that happens. He's a dick. Ha my sis is gonna kill me when she reads this.)**

**Cubefistman**

**Foban**

**Xscreamingxangelx**

**High on Mariah**

**Finally falling**

**Murderouslittlevoice**

**Llama**

**Demi909lovato**

**Ameha kay**

**Cprizzle**

**Gleegirl**

**Redvelvetangel**

**Thanks for liking our story. Please keep reviewing for Digidestend angel's story Bucket List. My new story Crazy Ride will come out sometime tonight, so please review and read that. Thanks again.**

**-Izzy and Digidestend angel**


End file.
